It Had To Be You
by CSM
Summary: AU Future Fic. They say first impressions stay with you forever, but when unfortunate circumstances force the two most unlikeliest persons together, they soon realize there is a fine line between love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It Had To Be You

**Author**: CSM

**Summary **: AU Future Fic. They say first impressions stay with you forever, but when unfortunate circumstances force the two most unlikeliest persons together, they soon realize there is a fine line between love and hate.

**AN: ** _My first multichapter AU Finchel fic and its completely out of my comfort zone and I really hope you guys like it :). As always special thanks for my awesome beta and conspirator of all things Finchel, tiltingaxis for helping me with this and convincing me to write it._

* * *

><p><strong><span>It Had To Be You<span>**

Rachel scowls as she steps into the living room, glaring at the lump of a man that's currently residing on the sofa. His long legs are propped up onto the wooden table in front of him, dressed in only his flannel boxers along with a white tank top, a beer in his hand, as he rubs his stomach and releases yet _another_ burp.

All Rachel wants to do is take her pointed heel and throw it at his head, or maybe his steel toed boots. She grins manically for a moment just thinking about finding his stupid boot and the small gratification she'd get from seeing it collide with his stupid head. She growls though, when the stupid _rodeo_ music starts playing. Okay, it's not _actual_ rodeo music. Finn's told her a thousand times what the name of the music is, but much like he _insists_ on watching those ridiculous western movies day in and day out, she will continue to refer to that- _noise, _ as rodeo music until he stops. She scowls at his stationary form in annoyance. For someone who constantly claims that he is _not_ a cowboy, he sure does watch a lot of freaking _western_ movies.

She's about ready to pull the television out of its socket and throw it right out the window, but she knows that would be more of a hindrance than anything, because then Finn would be up her butt more than he already is, and this stupid predicament they have found themselves in is already grating on her nerves as it is. When Finn releases a burp yet _again,_ she scowls, about to seriously consider throwing her shoe at him, until she sees him raise his tank top to his face, wiping his mouth with it. She's no longer focusing on his disgusting habit, but more on the exposed bit of flesh of his taut abs staring back at her.

She feels her entire body heat up involuntarily, the now all too familiar stirring in her stomach starting again. She _hates_ her body's reaction to this insufferable but yet too overtly sexy man, and she will continue to blame it on the closer quarters in which they are forced to reside in- along with the fact that he has been the _only_ human contact she has been around for the past _week_ - and purposely ignore the fact that she is even _remotely_ attracted to him.

"See something you like, Princess?" his all too cocky voice rings out, bringing her out of her stupor, and reminding her all too much of _why_ she cannot be attracted to such an _asshole_.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about common decency? " She snaps, purposely passing between him and the wooden coffee table so that he _had_ to lower his long limbs. She picks up his now empty beer can on the table and throws it at him. "Or to pick up after yourself?"

"I _just _finished that." He points out, "And if I catch you staring at me again, I'm going to have to start charging you to look."

Rachel scowls as she slaps away both of his feet that are on either side of her, effectively trapping her between his legs.

"You are an insufferable pain in my butt!" she yells, annoyed, as she slaps his bare legs repeatedly, even after he moves it. Just as she's about to retreat to the safe confines of her room, she feels his much larger hand grasp her own, stopping her.

"Sorry," he says sincerely, his callous fingers brushing lightly against the crease between her thumb and forefinger, that gentle movement alone gaining her full attention, as she looks back at him, "I think both of us are going a little crazy cooped up in here for so long."

She huffs in exaggeration as she plops down on the couch next to him, throwing her head against the back of the couch, "I am _fed_ _up_ of staring at these four walls! I want out! And I want out _now_!"

His only response is a tired sigh as she glares angrily at the coffee table in front of her, silently cursing the day she met him and got into this hellish situation in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that week.<em>

Rachel looks at her watch and growls in frustration as she picks up her speed, gripping her handbag tightly as she makes her way down the deserted sidewalk. She warily eyes the homeless man slumped against a wall a few feet away, and grips her handbag firmly to her side. She _hates_ the fact that her dentist had to move offices and that he's now located in one of the crummiest part of town. If her best friend Aaron even knew she still decided to go, he'd have her neck. But the thing is, she's _very_ particular when it comes to her mouth. Her smile, after all, is very important in her line of work, almost as much as her voice and she only trusts _her_ dentist with her dental hygiene. Besides ,she grew up in the city, she's more than capable to take care of herself, despite her best friend's concerns .

She scans the sparse number of cars on the street, about to raise her hand to hail a cab when she spots a stationery yellow cab on the other side of the road. Sighing in relief, she quickly sprints towards the car, praying that it won't drive off. She grins in triumph when she reaches it, but as she grabs the handle, a deep and unfamiliar voice brings her out of her small victory.

"Excuse me ma'am. I got this cab first."

Rachel looks over the roof of the car, her hand still holding the handle firmly. She sees a tall man with messy brown hair, the barest hint of freckles scattered over his face and his light brown eyes boring into her, flashing a dimpled smile. But she can't even appreciate his obvious good looks because she still can't wrap her mind around the audacity of his statement. Clearly, he's not from around here. If he truly believed he had gotten to the cab first, he would have jumped in long before she had the time to even open the door. She looks across at him pointedly, voicing exactly this.

"You're not from around here are you, _sir_?" She slips in the sir purposely, because she is twenty three years old, she's _decades_ away from being referred to as _ma'am_ and she _refuses _ let this man whom, she guesses is just a _little_ older than she is, call her that, "Well let me teach you a little bit about New York. Obtaining a cab is not like how you may settle a dispute over who gets the last cheesecake in your house. It's about first come first serve, and I _clearly_ had been here first, because if it weren't the case, you would have already been _inside_ this cab and be driven off to your destination. The mere _fact_ that we are even standing here discussing this, is because _you_ saw me approach the car and I'm assuming you saw that I was a small young woman, and you thought that if you showed me your dimpled face that I'd fall for it and let you have the cab. But you are _sadly_ mistaken. Just because I'm casually dressed, does _not_ mean that your business is more important than my own and furthermore-"

"Dude, _chill_." Her unwanted companion interrupted, holding up his hands in mock defence, "You just said a whole lot of words I couldn't process fast enough if I even cared. First off , I thought it was just common courtesy to tell you I got the cab first. Or at least, that's what my mother taught me. Also? _Smiling_ is just a form of being _polite,_ but I can understand if you _people_ don't know what that is. So just so you know? _This _is my cab."

With that said, he yanks open his side of the car door, completely ignoring Rachel's outraged spluttering. But she notices that the cab driver is yet to drive off, and she quickly follows suit, clutching her large handbag as she slips in. The look on the guy's face is almost comical, if he isn't muttering under his breath darkly.

"Of _course_. My _first_ day in the city and I run into the craziest of them all. This is what I get for not letting Kurt pick me up. I should have just gone to his stupid fashion show."

She looks at him, appalled, and about to give him a piece of her mind, when a deep, hard voice startles them both, "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

Rachel freezes in surprise as she turns towards the front of the cab only to see dark, black, _piercing_eyes staring back at her. She can only see his face which is hard, a few fading scars along one cheek bone simply adding to his persona. She feels the hair at the back of her neck stand involuntarily at the look he's sending them. She can only see the back of the cab driver's head but an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of her stomach and when she looks to her left, she sees that her new companion is also looking at them in alarm.

"I was talking to you, _bitch_." the man sneers at her, and Rachel's grip on her handbag tightens as her heart begins to thump wildly against her rib cage. She wonders if the other man can hear it. She opens her mouth, but for the first time _ever_in her life, she just can't seem to find any words. That is, until her companion clears his throat and speaks in a slow and even voice to the other guy, who is shooting daggers at them.

"Sorry man, didn't realize someone already got the cab. The misses and I were just having a bit of an argument. You know how it is."

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise at the man's words, snapping her head back in his direction. When she glances at him, she realizes too late that her surprised expression completely gave them away. She gasps in shock when the man in front slams his fist against the window between the front and back seat.

"Who the fuck do you take me for boy?" he sneers.

"Dino, let the good people go." the cab driver finally speaks, his voice trembling. Rachel still can't see his face, but just from the way his voice wavers, she knows this is _not_a good thing.

"Shut up Babbaro. You don't think you've done enough?"

"I told you, I don't have your money!" The cab driver spits out, "And you can tell Marcelo he can go fuck himself."

Rachel shivers at the look Dino gives the cab driver. A loud bang startles her, and she freezes on the spot at the sound of the gunshot. Someone is screaming loud enough for her ears to ring. She realizes that it's her when she feels the burn in her throat. A large arm wraps around her waist, and she finds herself yanked out of the car by her ridiculously tall and unwanted companion. He places her on her feet, his hands now firmly grasping her arm as he tugs. Hard. She stares up at him, still in a daze.

"_Run._" He hisses.

She feels her feet lift up into the air as he once again yanks her arm. They take down the street.

Rachel vaguely hears 'Dino' yelling at them, but her heart is thumping hard against her chest, her blood rushing through her ears, as she tries to keep up with the guy who's name she still doesn't know. She glances to her left to see that he's practically dressed like a cowboy, with brown leather boots, faded blue jeans complete with a matching leather belt and a plaid shirt, a handkerchief tucked into the back pocket of his jeans. She is startled out of her observation when they both hear another shot ring out . She lets out another involuntary scream as they pick up their pace, the few people that were lining the street also beginning to scatter in terror. She feels her companion grip her arm even tighter as he pulls her down a narrow alleyway. She wonders briefly if he knows where he's going 'cause she surely does _not_ know this side of town.

They continue to run, neither of them looking backwards to see if Dino is still following them, but Rachel's feet are objecting greatly, and she can't help but protest , "Can we _please_ stop? These heels are not meant for marathon running."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" he asks breathlessly as they slow down, but continue to sprint through the semi empty street, "I'm sorry, _princess_. The _next_ time a freaking criminal decides to _kill_ us, I'll try and remember to tell you to pack your _Nikes_ instead of those stupid shoes."

Rachel scowls at him, yanking on his arm and pulling them into a corner in the middle of two buildings. She glares up at him, now noticing for the first time, how _ridiculously_ tall he truly is, "I'll have you know Mister..."

"Hudson. Finn Hudson," he supplies, smirking down at her.

"Well Mr. _Hudson_. These are not _shoes,_ they are Jimmy Choos and I'm pretty sure they are worth more than your _house_ and I can tell you, that I did _not_ set out today to be run down by some psycho _killer_-"

As she utters those last two words, the severity of the situation finally hits her and she freezes in shock, her hands immediately going to her mouth, "Oh. My. _God_. I was almost _killed_ by a mad man with a _gun._ Who tried to kill me and then ran me down in the streets of New York. Oh No! I'm too _young_ to die, I still have so much to live for. I haven't achieved _half_ of my goals. I can kiss all my future Tonys goodbye. Marie, Fanny, Maureen... you have all just been wonderful figments of my imagination, I-"

"Dear god woman, don't you _breathe_?" Finn asks, literally shaking her out of her mini breakdown. She shrugs his hands away and glares up angrily at him.

"Well I'm sorry _Mister_ Hudson, but not all of us are capable of lacking human emotions," Rachel snaps, about to stalk off, when he grabs her hand.

"Unhand me!" She demands, shaking off his hand and glowering at him. She scowls when he looks at her in surprise, before he starts to laugh a full belly laugh. Rachel stomps her foot angrily at his amusement, her hands on her hips.

"I am _not_ amused. I am not here for your stupid entertainment."

Finn holds up his hands in mock surrender, trying and failing terribly, at holding in his laughter, "Sorry _Princess_. My _humblest_ apologizes at my inability to have _human_ emotions."

"I have a name!" Rachel snaps, getting tired of his stupid nickname, and stands a little straighter as she continues, "I'm Rachel Berry."

She looks at him expectantly as he looks back, his face blank.

"Am I supposed to react to that?" he asks, looking at her in confusion. She gasps dramatically.

"The revival of Beauty and the Beast? Mary Poppins?"

"Are we naming our favourite Disney movies?" Finn asks truthfully, "I've always had a soft spot for Lion King. My best friend and I always identified with Timon and Pumba."

"Lovely," Rachel says dryly, not at all surprised by his revelation, "But I was referring to Broadway."

When Finn continues to look at her blankly, she gasps, "You don't know about _Broadway_?"

Finn shrugs nonchalantly, "Does _RENT_ count?"

Rachel shakes her head in disbelief, "I'm not all that surprised. I shouldn't expect someone like _you_ to know about such things."

"_Sorry_ if my life was not surrounded by people dancing and singing around about flowers and love or whatever. I had _real_ issues to deal with," Finn retorts angrily. He leans his head out from their hiding place and looks around, before turning back to her with a sigh. "Come on, Princess. We have to go report this to the police."

"My name is _Rachel_!" She hisses out, following him with a huff, "And I don't appreciate your blatant disregard towards Broadway."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, and Rachel is looking at the captain of the NYPD along with the two FBI Agents in utter disbelief. They have explained the entire situation to her and Finn twice already, but yet, she still cannot grasp the concept. And she's taking Finn's silence to believe that he is also in a state of shock. Rachel leans forward to look at the three men in front of her.<p>

"I'm sorry. I don't think I am quite grasping this concept. Are you telling me, that because Mr. Hudson and I were witnesses to a shooting, that suddenly our _life_ is in _danger_ and we have to go into _protective custody_? We had _nothing_ to do with the shooting! I hardly think those men will want either of us."

With each word of protest, the severity of the situation is slowly sinking in and the panic is rising. She twists her fingers nervously, glancing at Finn who seems to be rigid in his seat except for his long fingers, which are tapping against his jean clad thigh repeatedly. Since being escorted into this room, the two of them have exchanged few heated words, but other than that, have only addressed the agents and various NYPD officers that have been in and out of the room, giving them various paperwork to fill out. It seems as though the entire situation is getting from bad to worse. Rachel huffs in exasperation, smoothing out her bright yellow dress against her thighs and looking pointedly at the two men dressed in dark navy blue suits.

"Ms. Berry, I understand that this is very difficult to comprehend, but we assure you, we would not be enforcing this if we didn't think it was of utter importance." Agent Kelly, the taller of the two Agents -who happened to be speaking with her and Finn for the past _hour,_ asking them to recount the incident _numerous_ times- says.

" Unfortunately for the both of you, this is one of those instances where you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Agent Anderson continues, "The Calzavara Family is not known for being sloppy. They don't let _anyone_ get in their way. And from what the two of you have told us, you were witnesses to a very important deal that we have been following for the past five months, something we know they have been planning for months now. They are going to come after you next, we are almost 100 percent positive about that. Which is _why_ we need to take the two of you into protective custody for your own safety."

Rachel sighs as a million of things run through her mind -all the things she needs to get done, people to inform of her whereabouts- as she stands, "Thank you, gentlemen, for making my safety your priority. You have my number so whenever you are ready for me you can call me. But right now, I have rehearsals that I must attend, as well as inform my producer-"

"Princess, I think the Agents are trying to tell you that we need to go with them now," Finn says dryly. But despite his off-handed tone, she can see the worry written all over his face, "Besides, I think your little play can survive without you for a few nights."

Rachel gasps, as she looks at him through narrowed eyes, at the audacity of his statement, "_Little_ play? _Little_? I will have you know, that _I_ am currently in one of the most _pivotal_ Disney classics to ever exist. _Furthermore_-"

"Really? Are you in Cinderella?" Finn asks curiously, and for a moment Rachel thinks he's genuinely interested, until he smirks," Do you play one of the evil step-sisters? That role must be like second nature to you-"

"Why you foul, _incorrigible_ man!" Rachel hisses out, proud to see Finn recoil at her tone, "You know _nothing_ about me, or how much I worked to get to where I am! So I'd appreciate it if you do not _belittle_ my job, when we both know you know _nothing_ about it! And for your information, I'm currently starring in _Beauty and the Beast_ and I play _Belle_. I'm sure even someone like _you,_ who has probably never stepped _foot_ inside a theatre, knows what an important role that is. And we both know, that this is you, simply displacing your feelings about the fact that _you_ clearly do not have anyone to call besides your animals on the farm."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rachel knew she had crossed a line. What is wrong with her? She doesn't even know this man. It doesn't matter that he gets under her skin, she has no right to speak to him like that. She opens her mouth, about to apologize, but Finn simply sends her an unreadable look before addressing the Agents.

"I need to call my brother. He's the reason I'm even in New York in the first place, and he panics easily. He thinks I can't `tough it out' in the streets," Finn remarks, sending Rachel a pointed look.

Rachel bites her lip guiltily, knowing she completely deserves that because she has no right to judge him anymore than he has to judge her, especially not if she added in the fact that he practically saved her life, seeing as he was the one to get her out of the car. With a shudder at that thought of what could have been, she looks to Finn apologetically. Before she can open her mouth, however, Finn holds up his hand.

"Forget it."

"But.." She begins to protest. The least he can do is let her apologize!

"I don't want to hear it," Finn says truthfully. "In a few short hours we'll be going on our separate ways, and we'll never have to see each other again, so why bother with formalities? We both know that neither of us is fond of the other, so why bother to try?"

Rachel's jaw drops open in surprise. This man really has some _nerve_. He may be telling the truth, but to openly voice it out, now that's just plain _rude_, and she's about to give him a few choice words _again_, when Agent Kelly clears his throat, gaining their attention. They both simultaneously turn their heads to look at the Agents. This is probably the fifth time for the afternoon that the Agents had to interrupt one of their heated discussions, and this time she doesn't even get any words in edge wise.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Hudson, Ms Berry, you'll _both_ be taken to our safe house momentarily." Agent Kelly tells them.

"_Together_?" both she and Finn practically screech, each immediately protesting loudly over the other. So much so, that their words are overlapping and both the Agents _and_ the NYPD Chief are looking at them in alarm.

"The two of you do not understand the severity of the situation," Chief Michaels says solemnly, "You are both in _grave_ danger. You don't know what these men are capable of."

"But they don't even know us!" Finn objects, "I'm not even from around here! Maybe they might know the Broadway princess here. But I'm from Boulder, Colorado. Who the fuck would want _me_?"

"Must you _insist_ on using such foul language?" Rachel asks, scowling in disgust, "I understand that you _cowboys_ have a certain persona to bring forth, but it's not necessary in _civilized_ society."

"Fuck," he taunts again, leaning forward on his seat and looking her straight in the eyes. "Fuck. _Fuck_."

Rachel narrows her eyes at him. If she wasn't so against violence, she would have taken her handbag and thrown it at his head, but before she can retort Agent Kelly speaks.

"Mr. Hudson I really don't think that was called for," the man says, trying hard to hide his exasperation.

Rachel smirks at Finn, fighting her desire to stick her tongue out at him. What is it about this man that just makes her blood _boil_? But her satisfaction is short lived at Agent Kelly's next words.

"Okay first order of business, we're going to need all your electronic devices and anything you use to keep in contact with the world."

"_Excuse me_?" Rachel asks sharply, tugging on the strap of her bag unnecessarily, "What? Why? I need to call my producer and inform him. My family and roommate needs to know what's happening to me. Mr. Hudson needs to call his brother and whatever family I'm sure he has. Agent Kelly we both have _lives._ You can't expect us to drop everything without making a few phone calls."

She casts a glance at Finn to see him nod at her in appreciation, just as Agent Kelly speaks again, "Yes, and I'm sure that both of you would like to keep those _lives_. The point of you going into protective custody is that _no one _knows what it is going on. It's better if your loved ones and employers know nothing of your whereabouts. So that in case Calzavara decides to go after you, and thus get information from people _closest_ to you, they won't have anything to give. It's safer this way, for both you and the people you are closest to."

"Agent Kelly, I don't think _you_ understand. I'm the lead role in the revival of _Beauty and the Beast._ If I were to disappear without a word, people _will_ notice."

She hears Finn snort next to her, but she can't be bothered with a zinging comeback, because they both know there's truth behind her words. She performs on stage 6 days a week, _of course_ people will notice if she just disappeared. She's just stating the facts, and he knows it.

"We do know that. Which is why we are using this to our advantage."

As soon as the words are out of the Agent's mouth, Rachel closes her eyes and braces herself for what's to come, because she's about 90 percent certain she's not going to like what the other man has to say. And sure enough, as the Agent begins to tell them their plans, Rachel pales at the elaborate story they have concocted. She chances a glance at Finn and scowls when he is simply grinning at the other men, obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"_Excuse_ _ me_?" she sputters when they finish. "I am a well respected Broadway performer, Agent Kelly." she hisses.

"You can't expect to concoct some harlot affair about me running away with my _cowboy_ boyfriend, and expect me to show my face in this industry after this. _No one_ will want to hire me. My name is currently in the talks of being in _West Side Story_ . I have been wanting to play the role of Maria since I was 8 years old Agent Kelly. _8 years old_. I don't expect any of you to understand the _intricacies_ of Broadway, but I do expect you to _respect _my work."

"And I'm sorry, Ms. Berry. But your job is not our concern. Your _safety_ is our top priority, and I would think it would be yours as well."

"Would this be for like, those tabloid magazines and shit? Don't you people feed off of those?" Finn asks curiously. Rachel scowls.

"Those are _celebrities_," she spits out disdainfully. "And actually most respected ones try and stay _out_ of them. Besides, I'm just a Broadway actress."

Finn whistles softly, "Well. Never would have I guessed that _the_ Rachel Berry had a humble bone in her tiny body."

"Shut up," she snaps, knowing that he's mocking her. She opens her mouth, about to retort, but is interrupted yet again.

"_Okay_, before the two of you start up again, how about I get your phones, laptops, iPods... _any_ electric device you may have on you." Chief Michaels asks quickly.

Both Rachel and Finn sigh simultaneously, and Rachel slowly digs into her handbag and pulls out her pink encased iPhone from her bag, looking at it longingly. When she sees Chief Michaels looking at her in amusement, she scowls but begrudgingly hands over her phone. She's not one for electronics, so that's the only things she has, but when she looks across at Finn, she has to hold back her laughter at his crestfallen expression as he hands over his stuff. He had had his duffle bag with him, so she watches as he pulls out his laptop handing it over to the police, then followed by his phone and one of those tiny iPods and then _finally,_ she watches as he clutches another small handheld device in his hand. He looks up at the chief of police almost pleadingly, and Rachel can't help but giggle at his crushed expression.

"Can I at least keep my PSP?" he pleads, his thumb softly caressing the corner of the device.

"Does it have access to the internet?" Agent Kelly asks in amusement.

Rachel watches as Finn sighs, not even answering the other man but silently handing it over. She actually feels sorry for him, his heartbroken expression tugging at her heartstrings slightly. In that moment he reminds her so much of an innocent child, upset at his favourite toy being taken away, and she can't help but smile at his antics.

"So are you telling me that I'm stuck in a house with Ms. Diva here for infinite amount of time with _no_ source of entertainment?" Finn asks dryly, "You might as well just leave me for those mafia men. I'd probably be better off with them."

"I have a _name_!" Rachel hisses out, any semblance of heartwarming feelings she felt previously for Finn completely evaporating with his one comment, "And I will never be _any_ kind of entertainment for you."

"Trust me princess, you're not my type," Finn drawls out, no doubt focusing on the innuendo behind her words, one she unfortunately did not realize she had said until after _he_ spoke. She scowls at him,

"Whatever you say, you _man-child_!"

"Okay guys, How about, we head to the car. We have two Agents that will drive you to the safe house." Agent Kelly says loudly, interrupting them.

Rachel frowns, standing up and gripping her handbag as she stalks off. She can't _believe_ she's stuck with this insufferable man, for _god_ knows how long, "I'll wait outside for you gentlemen, _and_ Mr. Hudson."

"This is going to be _so_ much fun." Finn mutters, deadpanned.

* * *

><p><em>What did you guys think? I know its something different for Finchel but tell me what you thought :)<em>

_Reviews are love ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for the kind reviews I'm so glad so much of you are interested to see where I take these two crazy kids. Sorry for the slight delay in updates but I've been struggling with the AU Finchel its my first time and I'm still trying to get the hang of it :) And as always thank to my beta for helping me with this, cause if it weren't for her this would have never been written :)_

* * *

><p>Finn stands in the almost barren living room, looking at the tiny woman who is currently slamming cabinet doors, various pots and pans clanging repeatedly against one another as she does an inventory of what's in the small, <em>tiny<em>, two-bedroom cottage they are being forced to live in. He jumps again as she slams yet _another_ cabinet door, and scowls in annoyance, shooting daggers at the tiny woman in front of him. He is just about to snap at her, when she bends over to dig through the lower cabinets and her bright yellow dress, that he noticed was snug before, is now clinging to her ass like a glove. He bites his lip to hold back a groan.

Why is it always the hot ones that are complete bitches? Or, in this case, just completely annoying, and bats-hit insane?

He knows what his best friend, Puck would say. He'd tell him to grow a pair and fuck the annoying-ness out of her. Honestly, if his mother didn't teach him to respect women, he'd totally do it. 'Cause Rachel? She's totally hot. She's like, this pint size _smoking_ hot ball of hotness. Seriously, it's not just her ass she's got going on. It's _everything _. For someone so short, she's got a great pair of surprisingly long, toned legs. That little yellow dress she's wearing only seemed to enhance the entire effect_. _

That is, until she opens her mouth, and anything _remotely_ attractive about her flies right out the window.

Finn jumps yet again when he hears another bang.

"_What_ are you even looking for?" he snaps.

"Forgive me," Rachel answers snootily as she straightens up. "But I thought that when they told us we were coming here, that we were going to have access to at least groceries or something. They can't expect to shove us into this... _place,_ and not even leave any sustenance. How will we survive? I thought we were going to be given aliases or whatever, and we could move as we please." Rachel finishes with a slight huff, as she takes a seat on one of the bar stool next to the island in the centre of the kitchen.

"That's _undercover_. We're in protective custody, we're not going undercover to solve crime." Finn says in amusement, sending her a grin, "Besides, Agent Kelly said they filled the place with food and they'll be checking on us once in a while. I wish they could have given us a time frame of how long we'd be here though."

"Well, it's not like they could tell us when they'll catch those mafia people," Rachel points out with a sigh, " I have a very strict diet that I _must _follow, and it seems to me that I will simply _starve_ while I'm living in this jungle box."

"What, the bottled water wasn't spring water and purified to your liking?" Finn asks sarcastically. He figures this girl has been pampered all her life, and probably doesn't even know how to cook her own food.

He groans when he sees the fire in her eyes at his comment, and braces himself for the rant that he knows would come. He's spent less than 24 hrs with this woman, and already she is so predictable. He takes a seat on the couch, getting comfortable for what's to come and sure enough, Rachel stalks over to him and plants herself in front of him, hands on her hips, her eyes flaring. Finn grins at her, knowing it would only irritate her more. She is anything _but_ intimidating, especially since she ditched the killer heels ages ago and has been barefoot since. Someone this small just _cannot_ be intimidating.

"I'll have you know Mr. Hudson. I'm a vegan. I'm sure you are unaware of what that is, so I'll tell you. I don't consume any animal products, and that includes dairy as well as eggs and anything of that sort, and so far all I have seen in this refrigerator is _meat_ and those poor defenceless animals, who, I'm sure you have on more than on one occasion, slaughtered on your farm or whatever."

Finn scowls at her words, sitting up. What is it with this woman and her self-righteous act?

"I thought I was a cowboy? Which for the record, I am _not,_ and you _are_ aware there is a difference between a farmer and a cowboy, right?"

He smirks in satisfaction when she simply huffs and before she can retort, he speaks again, "Did you think to check the pantry?"

"What?"

Finn rolls his eyes and pointed to a few feet behind her. He grins when Rachel's face drops in realization and she walks off, muttering to herself. He chuckles silently as he comes to a realization that he is getting way too much satisfaction from proving this woman wrong. Oh well.

He needs to entertain himself _somehow_.

* * *

><p>He's contemplating going and taking a nap, despite it being only 3 in the afternoon. They had been on the road for the past 8 hours or so, and he just can't sleep in a car, unlike his companion who knocked out within the first 30 minutes. Then again, she had been sprawled out across the backseat comfortably, while he couldn't even stretch out his legs. He yawns loudly, just as he sees a flash of yellow and Rachel is in front of him, grinning almost manically. He scoots back just a little warily. He has half a mind to jump over the couch, just to put some distance between them, 'cause that look in her eyes is something he has yet to see and it scares him a bit. He doesn't know this woman, but she totally looks like the kind to go psycho killer on his ass.<p>

He _knew_ he was better off with the mafia people.

"I'm pleased to inform you that the pantry is adequately supplied to suffice my preferential diet," Rachel informs him, clapping in satisfaction after her little announcement.

Finn frowns, looking at her incredulously. Who _speaks_ like that? He watches as she plops herself next to him on the couch, still grinning that self-satisfied grin.

"So does this 'jungle box' meet the Rachel Berry stamp of approval?" Finn asks sarcastically, making a show of making quotation marks in the air, biting his lip to hide his smile when her own smile disappears. But she surprises him when she simply tucks her feet under her, making her look even smaller than before, and smirks right back at him.

"You don't fool me Mr. Cowboy. I saw you when you found the cocoa mixture in the cupboard . You looked as though the world had been lifted off your shoulders, or that you found your long lost childhood pet."

"Yeah." Finn grins sheepishly, not realizing she had noticed that. She smiles at him and when she's sitting next to him like this, she looks almost normal. A peace offering couldn't hurt, right?

"When I was younger, right before I would go to sleep, my mom would make me hot chocolate every night..."

"Before bed? So what, you never brushed your teeth? That's highly unsanitary!"Rachel interrupts, her nose scrunched up at the thought.

"Hey, I'm trying to tell you a story here," he snaps, annoyed at the interruption. "If you're going to be anal and pinpoint everything, I'll just leave." He smiles in satisfaction when she looks slightly ashamed and mutters an apology, gesturing for him to continue.

"When I was seven, my dad died. The first night when it was just me and my mom, I couldn't sleep. So she made me hot chocolate with these little multicoloured marshmallows, and it just seemed to make everything better. I know now that hot chocolate and marshmallows aren't the cure for grief, but at that age, it was the small comfort I needed. Maybe it's because one of the few memories I have of my dad, is of the both of us sneaking into the kitchen at night for hot chocolate. We'd wait until my mom fell asleep, or when I think about it now, she probably knew all along, and he'd come to my room and we'd make our way to the kitchen and he'd make it for us and it just always felt special, you know?

" The last time we did it was at Christmas, before he got too sick, and we stole some of the marshmallows mom had bought specifically for the hospital Christmas party. We had them with our hot chocolate, and we totally got caught, but it was awesome. Anyway," he breaks off and laughs ruefully, awkwardly grabbing the back of his neck. He didn't mean to get so carried away. "I don't know. Maybe I thought, like, it was a way to feel closer to my dad, which is kind of stupid when I think about it now-"

"It's not stupid," Rachel says softly. "You were seven, and you were looking for comfort in something you associate your father with. It's only natural that you still do it even now."

"Well it's more like a habit now, and also like a comfort thing. But not in the same way." Finn explains, "I mean, I still miss my dad just not like before. When I was fourteen, my Mom remarried and my stepdad is pretty awesome. Not like I'm saying he, Burt, replaced my dad or anything, but things got better after that."

Rachel turns her body to face him, her head now resting on the back of the couch as she smiles at him.

"I get what you mean, and you got a brother out if as well. I'm assuming your brother is your stepdad's son? Seeing as he lives in New York and has a fashion show or something?"

"You met Kurt?" Finn asks in surprise. All this time and she _knew_ who he was? What the hell did Kurt say about him?

"What? No, you mentioned your brother 's show in the cab." Rachel points out, giggling, and he has no doubt she's giggling at his freaked out expression.

"You remembered that?"

"Yes, well. When a complete stranger says I'm annoying as hell, I tend to remember it." Rachel says dryly, sitting up.

Finn looks at her sheepishly, "Sorry about that, and you know everything."

"Me too. We can both say that our previous actions were fuelled by the unfortunate situation and given the circumstances, it's no surprise that we both seek some form of comfort to remind us of home. You have your cocoa and I have..."

"Vegetables in a can?" Finn asks dryly, wrinkling up his nose. He doesn't even like _fresh_ vegetables, worse yet the ones that are pumped with chemical preservatives.

"_No_," Rachel says in exasperation as she rolls her eye and smiles at him. Finn can't help but notice how pretty she looks. Of course, he's realized this before, he's not _blind_ or anything, but now when she's completely relaxed and her usual defences are not up, he can't help but be taken back at how beautiful she looks.

"What?" She calls out bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You keep looking at me, and not saying anything." Rachel clarifies, frowning slightly, "Is there something on my face?"

_Crap. _ What is he doing anyway? Thinking about the crazy girl and how beautiful- _pretty_ she is. And _in front_ of her too. He must be losing his mind. He shakes his head and sees that she's still looking at him curiously, and blurts out something before he even thinks, "Spider."

"_What_?" She practically screeches and flies off the couch, her arms flailing as she spins around in a circle, her hair flying all over the place. "Where is it? _Get it off me_!"

Finn's eyes widen in surprise and he takes one look at her, still hysterically trying to get rid of the imaginary spider, and bursts out laughing. His entire body is hunched over as he laughs a full belly laugh. He is still laughing when suddenly a large, soft object collides with his head. He looks up in alarm just in time to see one of the throw pillows collide with his face.

"You insufferable little man!" Rachel screeches, her face fuming as she picks up the discarded pillow and slaps it against his shoulder and then his face repeatedly, "It's not funny! What if I was allergic to it? And it bit me? I could have _died_."

_What_? Is it possible for people to even be allergic to spiders? Bees and pollen and stuff sure, but _spiders_? Finn shakes his head. Just his rotten luck.

"I didn't _know_ you were allergic to spiders!"

"I'm not. I'm just saying what _if_ I was," Rachel points out with a huff.

"Woman, you are _insane_." Finn snaps, grabbing the pillow from her, "And violent. Those agents can forget about the mafia men 'cause _you_ could have probably killed me already with your pillow."

Rachel huffs, rolling her eyes as she takes a step back and places her hands on her hips, her hair in disarray as she blows at it to move it out of her eye to no avail. She actually looks kind of cute. What _is_ he doing? He can_not_ be attracted to the crazy woman that just tried to kill him. Okay now he's just starting to _sound_ like her. What the _hell_ is wrong with him?

"Don't be ridiculous."

She's kind of right, he _does_ sound ridiculous. Not that he'd _ever_ tell her that, so instead he shakes his head and looks at her pointedly, "Whatever. You_ do_ know that no one's going to be around to make you your fancy vegan meal right?"

He bites his lip trying to hide his grin, as she bristles and gasps loudly, glaring down at him and giving him the _exact_ reaction he was expecting.

"_Excuse me_?" She all but screeches at him, "I'll have you know Mr. Hudson, that I cook _all_ my meals, and just because I work on Broadway does not mean I'm some spoiled and pampered brat! I'm pretty sure _you_ have never even seen the inside of the kitchen in your life. I'm pretty sure your _Mommy_ probably still cooks _all_ your meals for you."

He scowls at her words, but he should have expected that kind of response as well. This girl certainly knows how to give as good as she gets, but he's enjoying this way too much to stop now anyway.

"You know microwave meals don't really count, right? And aren't you a vegan? Vegetables aren't that hard to cook. Hell, some of them you don't even _need_ to cook. Also? My stepdad owns a diner. So I'm pretty sure I can cook circles around you and your veggie meals any day, _princess_."

He watches in alarm as she takes a few steps closer to him, her hands still on her hips. She's so close that his knees are touching the hem of her dress, which is just a few inches above her knee. How short is this woman anyway? He shakes his head to focus on said woman, who is now smirking at him, and if he's honest with himself, it kinds of turns him on, this overly confident attitude she has.

It's annoying as hell, sure, but it's so turning him on right now. What the hell is the _matter_ with him? What _is_ it about this woman?

"Let's bet on it then." Rachel speaks, her eyes gleaming, "I'll cook something for the both of us tonight, and then you cook tomorrow, and we'll both be honest and truthful about each other's meals, on whom is the better cook. Although I am pretty confident that once you taste my creamy broccoli casserole, you'd forfeit the competition immediately."

Finn smirks up at her. Well, this woman is as arrogant as they get, but what she fails to realize is that he has spent the last 10 years working along with his stepdad in the diner, and he's pretty much a whiz in the kitchen . But _she_ doesn't know that, and well, two can play at _this_ game.

"Wait so hang on, you are gonna cook your vegan meal. Does that mean I can cook anything I like?"

Rachel scoffs and stomps her foot, and Finn can't help but smile at the pout that graces her features.

"But you have to cook a vegan meal too! Or else I can't eat it. And that would totally defeat the entire purpose of this exercise."

"Game," Finn clarifies. When she looks at him in confusion, he continues, "It's called a _game_. Saying _exercise_ makes it sound like we're back at school or something."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she takes a seat on the wooden coffee table and looks at him pointedly, "So we need to settle some ground rules first," she tells him briskly.

Finn groans in exasperation. Why is she being such a buzz kill?

"You were one of those girls as a kid, weren't you? You organized your stuffed animals according to size or something?"

"I did no such thing!"

Rachel protests, folding her arms over her chest and she tries to glare at him, but he can tell she's looking more sheepish than anything, so he grins teasingly.

"_Oh_ you were the one that gave them each a name _just_ to organize them alphabetically?"

"No!" Rachel denies, her entire face flaming as she as she mumbles her next words softly, "I rearranged them according to species and dietary preference."

"_What?"_

He spits out in laughter. She _cannot_ be serious, but when he sees her redden cheeks and her sheepish expression, he just starts to laugh even more than before.

"It's not funny!" Rachel protests, slapping his thigh, but she takes one look at him and she too begins to giggle, with causes him to break out in hysterics yet again. Her face pinks up, as she buries her face in her tiny hands, "I was a very uh... meticulous as a child."

"That a fancy word for saying _weird_?" Finn teases, nudging her bare knee with his own, earning a pout in response.

"See, this is what I get for sharing a bit of my childhood." Rachel says with a dramatic sigh, but he knows she's not seriously upset, because she's just pouting now, "You tell me a bit about yours, so I thought it only seemed fair if I shared a bit about mine, and you go and make fun of me."

"I told you about losing my father at seven." He points out grinning at her, "You, in turn, basically admitted to having OCD from a young age."

"I do _not!" _Rachel protests, "I just like things a certain way. I'm sure you probably like to make sure that all your cowboy hats are in pristine condition before going to the rodeo or something."

He stops laughing abruptly and looks up at her straight face, at which she simply smirks in response.

"You do realize your cowboy jokes are getting old now right?" he asks wryly.

Rachel simply shrugs, "Well they still amuse _me_."

Finn shakes his head, not bothering to argue with that kind of logic, "So, _Chef_ Berry, when you lose this little game of ours, what do _I_ get in return?"

"You're mighty sure of yourself Mr. Hudson." Rachel says with a smirk, as she holds out her hand, "How about we let the winner decide?"

"You got a deal, Princess." Finn says with a smirk of his own, as he grabs her hand, engulfing it in his much larger hand, "Now go do what you women are meant to do, and make me some dinner."

Rachel gasps as she yanks her hand away, standing up as she glares down at him. He looks up at her, surprised at the sudden reaction.

"You are such a sexist _asshole_! I don't know why I thought for a second, you were different. If I wasn't totally against it, I would so make you a chicken casserole _just_ to see you choke on the chicken bone!"

With that said, she stomps off into the kitchen, slapping the pots and pans repeatedly. Finn watches in amusement, as she takes her anger out on the kitchen appliances. He's not even going to bother telling her that he was joking.

He shakes his head yet again as he gets up and heads to his bedroom to take a much needed nap.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;-)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry f or the delay but my muse seems to be running circles in my head lol. Anyway thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites and alerts it means the world to me :)_

* * *

><p>Rachel places the glass dish on the counter and wipes her hands on the apron around her waist, breathing in deeply and taking in the aroma of her creamy broccoli casserole with soya chunks. She smirks evilly as she pokes at the dish, ensuring that her pasta was well cooked. Finn doesn't know she'd use the soya chucks in the casserole and she plans on not telling him either. She has a very strong suspicion he would be very much against the idea of the processed food. If he's anything like her best friend Aaron like she suspects he is, he's going to throw a fit about it, especially since the 'cowboy' in him would be offended by the use of the 'fake' meat, as Aaron so affectionately calls it. But she's doing this just to prove a point and well, to get back at him for the spider incident. Her heart rate speeds up slightly at just the <em>thought<em> of the alleged hairy creature.

Rachel shakes her head free of all those thoughts and moves to grab the large bowl of green salad, placing it in the centre of the kitchen island. The small cottage doesn't have a dining room table, so the kitchen island would just have to do. She grabs two plates by the sink, singing softly as she prepares the table for dinner. She loves to cook and it's the one thing, other than singing in front of an audience, that calms her. She's a very focused person, and once she sets her mind to a task, and most of the time it's either singing or cooking, the rest of the world and all her troubles just seem to fade away.

Her current troubles?

_Definitely_ need to get out of her mind for a while. She doesn't even want to _begin_ to think of the jeopardy her career is in right now, nor does she want to think of the rest of her cast and crew and the fact that she just _abandoned_ them without any warning. It's so unprofessional, so _not_ like her and she wishes for a brief moment that Finn had lied about his stupid handheld game being able to access the internet _just_ so she could send someone, _anyone,_ an email to let them know that she won't be able to make the show.

Rachel sighs, walking to the sink to wash the remaining dishes and smiles when she thinks of Aaron, who also happens to be her roommate, and the fact that he's going to be forced to actually clean up after himself now. She knows Aaron would not be one to worry until at least the next day, and that's solely because he would probably hope that she was finally taking his advice and getting some 'action'. Or at least, that was the less crude version of the word he _would_ say.

As she thinks _that_, her mind automatically goes to her 'temporary' roommate, and her cheeks immediately flame at where her thoughts are going. Yes, a _blind_ man can see how insanely attractive Finn is, but that does not mean she should be thinking about doing _anything_ with him. So what if he has this sexy, rugged overall look? Or that those brown eyes and that dimpled face kind of contradict everything else the rest of his body just screams out? It's obvious to her that he takes _very_ good care of his body. Rachel shakes her head repeatedly in disbelief at her thoughts. She _cannot_ be thinking about _Finn_ like that. Just because she finds him remotely attractive, does not mean that his looks would cancel out his _terrible_ attitude and child-like antics and just plain _rude_ disposition. She would think the fact that his mother practically raised him alone, would have left him with _some_ kind of respect for woman at the very least.

Rachel scowls as she places two empty glasses next to the plates. What _is _she doing, even wasting her time thinking about this man, when he's going to be around her 24/7 as it is? With a slight shake of her head, she takes of the apron, hanging it neatly on the back of the chair as she walks towards Finn's room.

"Finn!" She calls out, knocking lightly on the door, "Dinner's finished!"

When she gets no kind of response, she sighs, knocking on the door a little harder. When she _still_ doesn't get any response, she growls. They agreed that she would cook dinner for both of them tonight, the very _least_ he could do is actually _come_ to dinner. She was hoping he would have come to set the table, but apparently even hoping he'd _come_ for dinner was beyond her expectations. She's just about ready to give up and just eat dinner on her own, when she realizes that _she_ put all this effort into dinner _and_ laid out all the dishes and cutlery so he should have the common curtsey to show up. So with one final knock on the door, she grasps the handle angrily and pushes it open, only to stop in her tracks at the sight before her.

Finn is lying on his back, only dressed in deep blue boxer-briefs. The sheet he was using to cover himself was now wrapped around his ankles and hanging off the bed, seeing as his feet is also hanging off the bed. He's laying sprawled across the twin bed, taking up the entire thing, one arm wrapped securely around the spare pillow. Rachel gulps as she watches the obvious tightness of Finn's ass encased in the fitted cloth, the defined curves just _staring_ back at her. She can tell from just _staring_ at his ass that it's just pure muscle. Her eyes trace the deep contours of his back, the paleness of his skin such a great contrast to the deep blue of his boxer briefs. She jumps slightly when Finn shifts slightly, and she shakes her head, catching herself as she scowls in annoyance, angry with herself that she just spent the last five minutes staring at Finn's ass.

She _refuses_ to let this close confinement get the best of her.

With a scowl, she stomps over to the bed, yanking the pillow from under Finn's arm. She growls when he simply rolls onto his back, and Rachel has to stop herself from gasping when she sees the telltale signs of a six pack almost visible, and a small, fine trail of hair at base of Finn's belly button. Her eyes begin to wonder south when her head snaps up and she catches herself. What _is_ she doing? She's behaving like some perverse stalker, like she's never seen a man half naked before.

She growls again, glaring at Finn's supine form as she raises the pillow over head before she slams it down on Finn's stomach, repeatedly, "Finn! Get _up_!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Finn yells, his legs flailing as he raises his arms in front of him, trying to stop her assault, but that just seems to fuel her more and she continues to hit him with the pillow, taking out all her frustration on him.

"Dammit Woman, _stop_!" Finn yells, as he grabs the pillow. But the sudden movement causes her to lose her momentum, and she finds herself toppling forward and directly on _top_ of him. She's come to the conclusion that his pecs _do _feel as hard as they look. Her entire face flames at her train of thought and she glares at Finn, scrambling to get off of him. Her thigh brushes briefly at something noticeably hard, something that is _not_ his chest.

"You know, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." Finn says with a smirk.

"How _dare_ you!" She screams, standing at the side of the bed, her hands on her hips as she glares down at him, "I am not some _sex_ object for you to get your jollies from. I am a respectable young woman and-"

"Wow. _Chill_ Tinkerbell, "Finn says, sitting up and gripping the pillow to his chest as he looks at her, annoyed. "It was a _joke_. I'm sure you are pretty familiar with the term, and if it's anyone who should be throwing a bitch fit, it should be _me_-"

At his words, Rachel can't help but smile slightly at his sudden confused expression, as if he just realized that he basically referred to himself as a woman. She giggles when he stutters uncomfortably, "Not that _I_ throw bitch fits. I don't _do_ those. I'm not a girl...You were attacking me with the pillows _again_. What the fuck woman?"

"Must you _insist_ on using such foul language?" Rachel asks with a scowl, "Look, dinner is ready. And put on some clothes!"

With that said, she huffs, turning around to leave just as he calls out, "You're not my mother!"

She stops at his words and turns around to face him, to see that he's still lounging on his bed, smirking at her.

"You know what? You..you are despicable!"

Finn just laughs at her, and it just makes her want to wipe that stupid smile off of his face, and since she cannot resort to physical violence and _refuses_ to stoop to his level of vulgarity with words, she smirks at him, raising her fists in the air and knocking them together twice. She doesn't know what possessed her to do that, but the slight surprise in his face tells her enough that he _knows_ what that gesture means and she just smiles in satisfaction as she turns around. He calls out to her yet again. With a sigh, she turns around and gives him a bored look.

"_How you doin_?" Finn drawls out, smirking at her.

She can't help but giggle. Finn doesn't know it, but she's such a closeted Friends fan,that just about anything in reference to it will make her giggle uncontrollably. She looks at him, trying to put on a serious expression, but he's only grinning at her now and she just shakes her head, smiling slightly.

"Just get dressed will you?"

Finn sends her a salute, "Yes ma'am."

With a shake of her head, she walks out of his room, closing the door and cursing this man and his ability to make her go from hot to cold in two seconds flat. As much as he frustrates her sometimes, he can also make her laugh just as much. She shakes her head as she walks towards the island, helping herself to the food. She's just about to slide onto one of the stools, when Finn walks out of the room and she almost drops her fork in surprise. While he did abide by her request to get dressed, he somehow conveniently forgot to pull on a shirt, and from the smug look he's supporting as he walks towards her, she _knows_ he did not simply _forget_ to put on anything.

"What? This place is hot as hell, and the no AC thing does not work for me," he says with a shrug, grabbing a plate. His bare arm brushes lightly against her arm, and she scowls at him but he simply smiles back at her.

"Problems, princess?" He drawls out, smirking at her as he piles his plate with food.

"Yes actually. Would it be so hard for you to call me by my name, _Finn_?" She asks, stressing on _his_ name as she takes a bite of her casserole.

"Is that the reason you like Friends?" Finn asks, completely ignoring her request. "'Cause you have the same names? Although _you_ are totally Monica."

Rachel scowls, knowing that was meant as an insult but she will take it anyway, "Why thank you. I always found I identified more with Monica's driven personality. And _no,_ I watched the show because I was actually _named_ after Rachel. My dads were huge Friends fans, and when I got old enough, they let me watch it and well, I got hooked."

She watches him closely as she mentions her fathers. She never knows what to expect from people when she mentions her parents, because unfortunately, there are still narrow-minded people in this world, but it's just something she's learned all her life to deal with and ignore. She secretly hopes that Finn isn't one of those people.

"Oh you're lucky they didn't like Boy Meets World then." Finn says with a grin as he takes a seat, "You would have been called _Topanga _."

Rachel gasps at his words, giggling loudly. "Oh My God. You're so right. My Daddy is _such_ a tv junkie, he _would_ have done that to me, and my Dad's a pushover so he would have let him. Oh that would have been _awful_."

Finn smiles at her, taking a bite of his food.

"Are you an only child? Your dads are probably going crazy thinking you ran off with some cowboy."

At the mention of her fathers _now,_ her smile falters. She clears her throat uncomfortably, "Uh, they probably wouldn't even be aware of it."

She takes a bite of her casserole, hoping the subject was dropped, but Finn places his fork back on his plate and looks at her curiously, "You're not close with your dads?"

Rachel sighs at his concerned look, and takes a sip of her orange juice. "My dad's weren't supportive of my career choice."

She watches as Finn's face scrunches up in confusion. "But aren't you like, this big time star now? Kurt mentioned Beauty and the Beast to my Mom, and he insisted she come see it. He said that Belle is the best thing since the _movie_. How can anyone _not_ be proud of that?"

Rachel blushes at his words, but then freezes pointing her empty fork at him. "Hang on. I thought you didn't know who I was?"

"I didn't!" Finn insisted, "Kurt just said something about it once. It's not like we spend our time talking about _Broadway_ . I _just_ put the two together, and- Hey you're avoiding the topic, Tiny."

Rachel frowns at this _new_ nickname, "Tiny, really?"

She watches as Finn nods his head then places his left hand on the counter directly next to her right hand, which was resting there. She watches curiously as he spreads his fingers on the wooden counter and she automatically follows his actions, the tips of her fingers barely grazing his. She looks at the sharp contrast in size, and she's pretty sure his pinky finger is twice the size of hers. She watches quietly as he takes her right wrist with his hand and places his left hand against hers, palm to palm. Her fingers are barely even reaching the middle of his. She looks up at him curiously, and he gives this kind of lopsided smile, his dimples ever so prominent.

"See? _Tiny_."

She bites her lip, watching as he pulls his hand away and grabs his fork again. She lowers her hand, not too sure what exactly that was about, or why her heart is suddenly hammering against her rib cage.

"So I'm guessing you're not originally from New York City then?" Finn asks curiously as he takes a bite of the food. She looks at him, confused, her mind still somewhat clogged from his previous actions. She suspects her facial expression says just that, 'cause he continues to elaborate. "I'm assuming, seeing as your dad's didn't approve of your career and you said they wouldn't know about the cover up story."

She shakes her head slightly, "I grew up in New Jersey. I moved to the city when I was 18. I was _very_ driven and determined when I was younger, and a bit stubborn..."

"Really? _You_?" Finn says with a smile, and she knows he's just teasing. "I would never have guessed."

"My fathers always knew Broadway was where I wanted to be, but they insisted that I go to university first, at least have some kind of credentials. But I knew it was more of a fallback for them. They didn't think I'd make it, and they wanted me to have a safety net if needed. And my chances to work on stage would increase significantly if I had recommendations from Julliard or some other equally fancy theatre school."

"Well, that makes sense."

She sighs at his words, biting her lip as she remembers that painful year almost 7 years ago. "Yes except, I didn't get into Julliard. I was convinced my life was over and there was nothing to live for anymore and that all my dreams were crushed. Did I mention when I was younger I was also a tad bit overdramatic?"

"As opposed to now?" Finn asks teasingly, nudging her shoulder with his own. He eyes the bit of pasta on his plate and nods in appreciation, making a big spectacle of tasting it to see how it tastes.

She shakes her head, not having the heart to point out that he's not eating meat like he thinks he is, solely because he's doing this just to lighten the mood and make her feel more comfortable. She takes a sip of her own drink before she continues.

"Well Daddy said that I could go to NYU and minor in theatre arts and major in something else, and that's when I realized they were never on board with the Broadway thing and have just humoured me all this time. Me not getting into Julliard was like a window of opportunity for them. I wanted to major in theatre and they refused and said that its 'safer' if I majored in something else, like _business_. When I said no, they gave me an ultimatum. Either I do it their way or they weren't paying for NYU. So I left. I came out to NYU with only my saved up birthday and Hanukah money and my pride. I got a job at a bar singing, and bartending on the side during the night-time, and during the day I'd go to auditions. I started with off-off Broadway shows and slowly reached to where I am now. That is, if I'm even still respected anymore after this supposed stunt. ."

"If the police don't do anything to rectify it later, I'll make a statement or whatever you need," Finn promises, squeezing her hand briefly.

Her heart flutters significantly at his words. They both know he doesn't understand the first thing about her career, but he just basically offered to come out and speak to the press, just so she can keep her good name. It's when he does things like this, that makes her second guess her initial assumption about him.

"Thank you," she says softly. "I know you don't get this, but..."

Finn shrugs nonchalantly.

"You worked your ass off to get where you are, you sacrificed your family for it. Can't let some _cowboy _make you out to be some harlot. No matter _how_ good looking he is."

Rachel giggles as he winks at her, before sighing.

"Still," she continues softly, smiling at him. "Thank you Finn. It means the world to me."

"No problem," he says earnestly. That's when they both realize that they're still holding hands. They quickly separate, going back to eating their dinner in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for your kind reviews and as some of you may have noticed the rating of this story has officially reached M. Just to warn you._

_Also as always thank you to my beta for helping me out with this chapter and every chapter_

* * *

><p>It's been a little over a week since they've moved into this 'jungle box', as they both now so affectionately call it, and much to both their surprise, they have been getting along relatively well. While Finn still sometimes feels the urge to strangle Rachel when it either comes to her nagging about cleaning up after himself, or <em>cooking<em> seeing as he totally lost the bet on pure technicality (or so Rachel says, because he baked a few pieces of chicken for himself), but he couldn't be bothered either way. He _likes_ to cook and he doesn't plan on becoming vegan _anytime_ soon, anyway. Rachel doesn't know it but his stepdad runs a diner and he practically runs the kitchen with him, so cooking is like second nature to him.

For the most part, things have been fine. Yes there are some days he does or says things _just_ to get a rise out of her, because even though he's getting to know her better, Rachel is still totally batshit insane and so easily provoked into it. And, well he needs to get his entertainment somewhere. The television they _do_ have somehow has only two stations, Cartoon Network and a Western Movie Station, and while he doesn't mind a good Western, he can't watch them day in and day out, and the cartoons today shouldn't even be called cartoons. Whatever happened to the good old days of Ren and Stimpy, or Doug or Dexter's Lab? The bonus though, is that Rachel absolutely _detests_ the Western channel so any time she's being a pain in the butt, he'd just put it on. _Loud._ Usually that would just shut her up and she'd go lock herself in her room or something.

Despite all this though, they really have been getting along well and as much fun as he is having pushing all her buttons, making her laugh is just as fun. But since he realized that she's obviously attracted to him, he's gone out of his way to tease her a bit, hence the reason why he's currently sitting on the sofa in _only_ boxers. The woman _sucks_ at subtlety, and honestly, he's all for the hot girl checking him out, but what amuses him more than anything is how _defensive_ she gets when he catches her. She just gives him more ammo when it comes to teasing her, and plus she's cute when she blushes. Lately he's been thinking about her a lot like that. It's obvious that she's hot and he's attracted to her or whatever, but he's been finding himself thinking about how _adorable_ she is, or cute, something he would have never expected to say about the crazy lady, or so he refers to her after their first encounter.

Just yesterday she fell asleep on the couch, reading one of the books that they found in the house. The book laid open on her stomach, her arm hanging off the couch and her long brown hair practically curtaining her face, and all he saw was her mouth and the tiniest bit of drool at the corner of it, and he found her to be the cutest thing in the world. He couldn't believe he was even _using_ that word to describe her, or hell, even using that word at all. His best friend Puck would totally call him a pansy if he even mentioned that word, in _any_ kind of context. A week ago, he would have woken her up to thoroughly embarrass her, but instead he simply carried her to her room, knowing first hand that dozing off on the couch no matter your size was never good for your neck or back.

Finn glances at the clock hanging over the television, then back at the closed door to Rachel's room. It's a little after 1 in the afternoon, and Finn has just finished making lunch for them and he's been waiting on her for _ages_. He knows she's not sleeping 'cause he heard movement in her room 30 minutes ago. He's tried one of his moms vegetarian recipes and wants to see if she likes it. Not that he's trying to impress her or anything, he just likes using new recipes and well, having someone to try it out who's_ not_ his parents is good too. He takes on last glance at her room and sighs, heading towards the bathroom, growling when he feels yet _another _bug bite his neck. He slaps it in annoyance just as he pushes open the door.

He freezes in his spot, his hand still holding the door, his jaw hitting the floor.

Standing in front of him in all her _wet,_ _naked_ glory was Rachel, her arms stretched over her head, towel in her hand as she dries her hair, oblivious to him. The water running down her body is making her tan skin _glisten. _He licks his lips involuntarily as he watches a particular drop of water run down between the valley of her breasts, the round globes of flesh just bouncing slightly in front of him each time she shakes her arms. He feels his boxers tighten considerably at that. He gulps as he watches the same drop glide down the tan skin of her taunt stomach, gathering around the bright pink stone of her belly ring.

_Fucking Hell_. She owns a belly ring.

"Belly ring," he stutters stupidly, trying to get her attention by saying the first thing that comes to his mind. Rachel freezes and the towel drops from her hands, her hair in a wet disarray, her eyes wide as she gapes back at him

"_FINN!_" Rachel screams as she grabs her towel and placing it in front of her, "What are you...How could you...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

"I'm...I didn't...you weren't in your room?" He stutters our again, yet to move. He can't help but look at her in shock, his mind still processing.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" She screams, stomping her feet.

That seems to get him out of his daze and he immediately slips out of the room, closing the door and leaning against it, breathing deeply. The images of a naked and wet Rachel are permanently etched in his brain. He may have the worst memory in _history_, but even _he_ couldn't forget that if he wanted to. He steps away from the door, exhaling loudly as he walks uncomfortably. Glancing down, he growls at his body in annoyance.

He's so totally _fucked_.

* * *

><p>Almost 2 hours later, Finn is sitting at the kitchen island, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, in front of the now cold and untouched lunch. He refuses to eat until Rachel comes to eat. He <em>needs<em> to apologize, although it was a total accident on his part. She needs to realize he's not some kind of _pervert_.

So he sits at the counter in front of the untouched food, waiting for her to come out of the room. He figures she'd be starving by now, since they both only shared a few cut up bananas, apples and strawberries between them earlier after he convinced her to go walking around to explore the grounds. Granted, she refused to go further than 20 feet from the house, but the fresh hair did them some good.

The sudden sound of her door creaking open makes him look up. He sees her dressed in a long sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, and he _knows_ how fucked he is, because this place is like a _sauna _ during the day and he _hates_ the fact that _he's_ the reason she's so closed off and uncomfortable in her own temporary home.

He watches as she doesn't even make eye contact with him and makes a beeline for the fridge, pulling out some of her pasta from two days ago.

"I made some zucchini- fritters with fried rice and peas. Full vegetarian meal." He offers, hoping she says something so he can begin to apologize. He's still getting to know her and he's not sure what to expect.

What he doesn't expect, is for her to not even acknowledge him and continue going about heating up her dinner.

"_Tiny,_ come on..." He starts, using the one nickname that stuck, that they've both just gotten accustomed to it.

"_Don't_." She turns around to snap at him, her fork pointing at him accusingly, "You _violated_ my privacy."

"I didn't _know_ you were in the bathroom!" He says in exasperation, "I thought you were in your room! Why didn't _you_ lock the door?"

"I _thought_ I could _trust _you." She snaps back, "I admit Finn, that over this past week you've shown me that my initial impression of you was almost wrong and that you are, in fact a decent human being. But _now_ I think you are just like any other man who just want to take advantage of my trust to get me to _sleep_ with you. But I have news for you Mr. Hudson I am not some _hussy_-"

"I don't _want_ to sleep with you!" He says, exasperated, throwing up his hands. This is ridiculous. His patience is really wearing thin with this woman and her dramatics, "And even if I _wanted_ to, I would _never_ perv on you while you were in the shower. I was surprised, okay? I told you I wasn't expecting you in there! You _always_ sing and stuff in the bathroom. If I had _any _idea you were in there, I would have _never _ gone inside! I'm _sorry_ okay. You're _hot_ and-"

"_Pervert!_" She hisses out.

Jesus _fucking_ Christ. Why does this woman have to be so _difficult?_

"Would you _stop_ calling me that! If I _was_ one, I would have done that _days_ ago and I wouldn't have told you I was there! I'm _sorry_. Would you for _once_ stop being such a fucking drama queen? It was a stupid mistake. So what, I saw you naked. Big deal. You're hot. You know it and I know it."

"That's not the _point_ Finn. It's my privacy! It's bad enough that I'm stuck here with a total stranger, and now I feel like I can't _trust_ you. You were _blatantly _staring at me!" Rachel shouted, "Who knows how long you were there, _watching_ me. Were you watching me while I _showered?_"

"Dude, the shower curtain is _navy_ blue," Finn says in exasperation.

"Oh. _My. GOD!"_

"I didn't mean... I wasn't trying to look! Dammit, I was just trying to prove my point."

"Have you done this before? And I just never knew? Maybe this was your plan all along. Get close to me and seduce me. I _knew_ I should have never let my guard down. All those _comments_ you throw at me, those_ sexually_ laden comments. I knew I shouldn't have encouraged them. Now you think they were an invitation to watch me while I _showered_"

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?" Finn asks in disbelief. "That doesn't even make _sense."_

"You saw me _naked_!" Rachel protests.

"Yes. We've established that already." Finn says, rolling his eyes. He grips the waist of his shorts. "Do you want me to show you mine? Make us even?"

"_What_?" Rachel screeches, her hands already going to her eyes. "_No!_ You foul, loathsome man! I do _not_ want you to show me your man bits!"

Finn smirks at her teasingly, "It's hardly bitty _or_ small."

"You, disgusting, _sexist_ pig!" She screams, her face red and her hands flailing. "That's _sexual harassment_. I'll speak to the agents about this the next time they come to check on us. I thought the fact that you were raised by only your mother would mean that you'd have more _respect_ for women and their privacy. I think your father would be _ashamed_ of the man you have become."

Finn looks at her as though she just sucker punched him in the gut. He watches as her eyes widen in surprise, her hand going to her mouth. He can see the regret immediately on her face, but he can't bring himself to care.

"You know _nothing_ about my father or my family," he says quietly, his voice like steel. He doesn't even want to _look_ at her now.

Yes he's teased her mercilessly all week, but he has _never_ crossed that line before. He knows his boundaries and he would _never _want to make her feel uncomfortable around him. But _she_ just crossed the line when she mentioned his father.

"Finn I'm _so_ sorry. I ca-"

Finn holds up his hand, silencing her. He doesn't even want to _hear_ what she has to say anymore.

"Whatever. I'm done."

He walks off towards his room, ignoring her pleas for him to wait.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, neither of them came out of their rooms, so he hadn't seen or heard from her. But by the second day, he finds a <em>pink<em> post it on his door, simply saying I'm sorry. He crumples the paper and throws it in the trash. He's not ready to _look_ at her, far less forgive her for what she said, no matter how many stupid little notes she plans on leaving him.

He specifically ventures out of his room when he knows she's bathing or something. The walls in this house are so ridiculously thin, added to the fact they were in the middle of _nowhere,_ you can basically hear everything. So he avoids her for the most part, and he realizes that she seems to recognize that he's just not ready to talk to her since she's been in her own room as well.

* * *

><p>When he thinks she's stopped trying to apologize, six post-its later, he walks into the bathroom and almost drops his toothbrush down the drain when he sees the bright red writing on the bathroom mirror.<p>

_Finn,_

_I apologize greatly for my ridiculous behaviour. I had no right. _

_Please talk to me._

_Rachel_

He reads the message three more times and shakes his head. That's when he sees the tube of lipstick taped against the mirror. Clearly she wants a response. He can't help but smile at this. It really shouldn't surprise him that she'd do something as dramatic as this. She's doesn't seem to be the kind of person to approach things the normal way, and he guesses this is her way of letting him have his space but yet still trying to gain his forgiveness. With a shake of his head, he peels off the tape holding up the lipstick, not believing he's even going along with this. Despite her best efforts, he's still really upset and frankly _really_ hurt, about it and he's just not ready.

_No_.

He places the lipstick on the counter and looks at the two letters, then back at her neat cursive writing, wondering how she even did that with her lipstick. He sighs yet again at her ability to get under his skin, even when he's not even speaking to her. He picks up the lipstick yet again.

_No. Not yet_.

He looks at the message one last time before he turns away and continues to go about his business before he changes his mind.

The rest of the day, he neither sees nor hears from her via post-it or otherwise, and the message on the mirror is still ever present. The only thing added to it were two simple words:

_Thank You._

* * *

><p>The next day, he promises himself that he'll at least speak to her. If anything, it's because the silence is kind of killing him. There is only so much cartoons and Westerns one person can handle. Also, he's kind of hating the fact that she doesn't sing anymore. He's grown accustomed to hearing her sing early in the morning and she has since stopped, and he hates how much he misses hearing her voice, just 'cause her voice kind of soothes him or whatever.<p>

But for most of the day, it goes by like any other and he doesn't hear or see her. He only hears movement when he's in his room. He's actually amazed at their ability to avoid each other in such close quarters. He keeps expecting her to come up to him and ask him if he's ready to forgive her yet, or listen to her, but it never comes.

What he _does_ find though, instead of the post-its or lipstick notes, are a plate of cookies, with frosting spelling out the words 'I'm sorry', each cookie having its own letter. He looks at the cookies more in amusement than anything, and takes a bite, grinning. This woman really is something he's never come across before, and he's _still_ trying to determine whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. But then he thinks about what she said, and how she used his trust about telling her about his dad against him, and he's feeling angry all over again. He leaves the half empty plate of cookies on the counter and heads back to his room.

* * *

><p><em>He watches as she hovers above him, her long brown hair forming a curtain around her face, as he looks at her boobs swaying tantalizingly in front of his face. He can see her nipples stand erect, almost begging for him to touch them, lick them. His entire body shudders as he feels her hips moving painstakingly slow against his own, the heat radiating off her body as she thrusts her pelvis once again against him. He can feel the heat of her core pressed firmly against his cock, teasing him. She whips her hair back, her face finally coming into view as she grins down at him, nibbling slightly on her lip. <em>

"_You feel so __**good**__," she moans out, arching her back, her boobs pressing up towards his face as she shifts her hips._

_He can actually feel his cock move deeper into her, encased by her heat, as he raises his hips to meet her thrust._

"_Oh. GOD," he moans out, not recognizing his own voice. His grip on her waist tightens as she begins to slow down her movement. He can feel her sliding off his cock and then moving slowly back down._

"_Oh. OH. __**Finn**__." She hisses out as she places her hand on his bare chest, her nails digging into his shoulders as she begins to quicken her pace again._

_He raises his hips off the mattress, meeting her with each trust, his hands skimming her waist as he caresses her nipple lightly, earning series of throaty moans from her. His large hand encases her breast, tugging at her nipple lightly. When she screams, he can feel her muscles clenching around him. He squeezes her breast as he growls out. "Fuck, __**Rachel**__."_

"_You like that?" She teases, sending him a wink before she rotates her hip, and clenches around him repeatedly._

_Finn throws back his head as he feels his body explode, her name on her lips, a whistle echoing around him._

Finn opens his eyes, startled. His breathing is laboured as the sound of the kettle whistling breaks through his thoughts and apparently, his dreams. He growls in frustration, kicking off the sheet and slamming his fist down on the bed.

This is the _third_ night he's had these dreams about Rachel, and he's getting tired of waking up horny, frustrated and _disgusted_ at his subconscious for even _thinking_ about Rachel like that. He's supposed to be angry with her. What she said hurt more than he would have ever expected it to. She _knows_ about his father. He's spoken more to her about his father and how he hopes that he's done him proud and for her to say _that_, it just _hurts_ much more than he thought it would. He thinks it's because it's from _her,_ and he thought they'd come to an understanding and he values her friendship. He just thought he could have trusted her with his insecurities. He _never_ expected her to throw it in his face like that. Yes, he knows she's a bit intense and can be a little insane, he just never expected her to be that _mean_ and _vindictive_.

Now that the anger has somewhat subsided, he's still upset, but he thinks this silent treatment he's been giving her is a bit childish. Add that to the fact that they only have each other, it seems pointless to keep this going much longer. Since the cookie incident, she's still kept her distance, but last night before he went to bed, she cornered him in the kitchen and verbally apologized yet again. Before he could say anything though, she went off into a tangent, saying that she understands why he may never forgive her, but that she's deeply sorry for what she's done and she's not going to stop at trying to gain his forgiveness.

Now with these _sex_ dreams, he's beginning to think even his _subconscious_ is against him and wants him to forgive her. He's never had these kinds of dreams _before_ about her, and yes, he thinks the fact that he _did_ see her naked may have fuelled the dreams. He strongly thinks that his subconscious is like, pushing for him to forgive her. It's not like the sex dreams are even about angry sex, so you know it's not like he's channelling all his anger at her in the dream or whatever. This sex is like _passionate _or something, and he doesn't know what to do about it. Well he _does_ know what he _can_ do but, like he said, the walls here are super thin, and well they're in this whole mess 'cause she accused him of being a pervert. So _no. _He wasn't going to do_ that. _

Maybe if he _does_ just forgive and forget, he'd stop having these dreams about her, 'cause they are becoming frustrating in more ways than one. He rolls his eyes at his train of thought. Now he's _sounding_ like her. There is no way that his dreams can be a reflection of him not being able to forgive her. He shakes his head as he heads out the door to make himself some breakfast. Maybe if gets some food in his stomach he'll start thinking clearly.

What he doesn't expect when he opens the door, is the wonderful aroma that fills the kitchen. He pauses in the living room, watching as Rachel zooms around the room, managing like a million pots on the stove, as well as the electric kettle and organizing things in the kitchen. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head, and she has on an ugly ass apron, that has like some of the ugliest fishes Finn has ever seen. Who _were_ the people that lived in this place before?

"Oh good you're awake!" Rachel chimes brightly on seeing him. He watches as she grabs a cup of coffee. "I made you breakfast! You told me once that your Mom makes the best cinnamon pancakes. I found a pack of cinnamon in the pantry. That thing really does have _everything_. Anyway, I made pancakes for you, along with some fried sausages and eggs. Now I couldn't taste them, but I hope they are okay."

She looks at him and despite the longwinded speech, he can see the uncertainty in her eyes. This is the most they have spoke to each other since she told him she's not going to stop the night before. But he can't ignore the fact that she cooked him eggs and sausages after she told him just two weeks ago that she'd _never_ touch animal products at all, and would never cook them either.

"Tiny, what _is_ all this?" He can't help but ask, gesturing to their kitchen that looks as though it exploded. He watches as her entire demeanour relaxes at his words, and he thinks this is the first time she's ever _smiled_ at his stupid nickname. She looks at him sheepishly, but straightens her body slightly, a serious look in her eyes.

"I told you last night. I'm not going to stop till you forgive me. Yes I was upset, but I had no right to throw your insecurities about your father in your face like that. Especially after you told me how you hope you are making him proud. I was out of line and I'm sorry, and I get it if you can't forgive me, but I'm not going to stop this until you do."

He looks at her, feeling slightly dizzy at yet another one of her longwinded speeches, "So you plan on just fattening me up until I can't move and _have_ to listen to you?"

He watches as her eyes widen and her shoulders drop in defeat, and he can't help but feel sorry for his snap remark. After all she did do all this for him. So he sends her a wink, to show that he's kidding and suddenly she's smiling so brightly he's surprised he doesn't see a literal sparkle in her teeth like in the movies.

"Why don't you show me what else you're making?" He asks, sending out the silent olive branch to her.

"Oh _Finn!" _ She gasps dramatically, dropping her dishcloth on the counter, and surprising him even more when she jumps into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I'm _so_ sorry_. _I should have _never_ said any of those things. Sometimes I lack a filter, when I get defensive, and I'm just so _sorry_. I feel terrible. These last few days were just _dreadful_. I should have _never_ overreacted like that. I _know_ you aren't that kind of person, and for me to insinuate that after I have gotten to know you and know the type of man you are, I'm just so very sorry!"

He tightens his grip around her waist, burying his face in her neck and completely zoning out her apology as he slowly takes in the smell of her shampoo, and justpure _Rachel,_ that he's grown accustomed to over the last few weeks. He slowly realizes that those _dreams?_ They have nothing to do with his subconscious telling him to forgive her.

It's a whole other can of worms.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_WOW never in a million years did I expect that kind of response for the last chapter thank you all so much for ur kind words._

_As always gotta thank my beta for this and letting me bounce of ideas with all the time :)_

* * *

><p>Rachel bites her lip in deep concentration, looking at the cards in her hand, and then back and the pile of cards laid on the table, debating on whether or not to grab the King at the top of the pile, or the six at the very bottom.<p>

"Oh _come on_ Tiny. This is getting ridiculous. Just pick already!" Finn says in exasperation on the other side of the coffee table. His fingers are tapping impatiently against his knee, "I _knew_ the fact that you even knew what Rummy 500 was, was going to come and bite me in the ass."

"_Shush,_ you're breaking my concentration." Rachel says holding up a finger at him, as she contemplates her options in winning the maximum number of points while still being able to get rid of most of her cards.

"You're _insane_ woman. It's either you have the card to make a hand or you don't, it's not like it's poker and is actually about strategy."

"Well if _someone_ offered to teach me how to play poker, like I asked, then maybe I'd be using my excellent strategizing skills on that instead of this." Rachel says, sticking out her tongue at him, before she turns her entire focus back on the game at hands.

"You almost freaking killed me when we played _Jenga_. You _really_ think I was going to let you play poker?" Finn asks incredulously. She looks across at him, to see that he now has his elbows on the table looking across at her pointedly.

"Now who's being the dramatic one?" she counters, sending him a look before she returns back to her cards, but before she can grab the pile, Finn grabs her hand, yanking her closer to him over the table, his other hand pushing the small bit of hair he has over his forehead. A large red welt now visible, she winces involuntarily at the mark.

" Does _this_ look like I'm being dramatic? You _threw_ your Jenga piece at my _head. _Those pieces were _metal_ pieces!"

Rachel huffs trying to be nonchalant, pulling her hand away from his, "Now you're being a baby. I'm sure it barely even hurts now."

Finn laughs wholeheartedly at her words, much to her surprise, "It's my own fault, really. I should have seen this coming. You're just a sore loser. Add that to the fact that you're _insane_, I should be more upset at myself for not expecting it. The first day I met you, you almost killed me with a pillow, _twice_ might I add. Should have known offering to play _any_ kind of board game or card game would have ended with me being wounded or _worse_."

"And you call _me_ dramatic." Rachel says with a roll of her eyes. She picks up the cards and lays out a trio of Aces, as well as a three, four and five of hearts, "Read 'em and weep Hudson."

"Tiny, you are aware that your three Aces, and three lousy cards are like 30 points short of my triple Kings, Queens _and_ tens not to mention my almost straight flush of clubs ?" Finns asks, amused he holds up his last three cards teasingly at her and flipping them over dramatically onto the table, "And look at that! My Ace and six of hearts can join _your_ little party, and ooh what's this? I have one more card."

She scowls as he waves his single card in front of her face, before slowly resting it on the deck of cards, effectively ending the game, "Now how much is that again?"

Rachel scowls as she looks at her scoreboard and she doesn't even need to add up his new points. She knows he's gone way beyond the 500 mark, "Whatever. It's just a stupid game."

She throws her cards on the table with a huff and falls back on the couch, her arms folded, scowling even more as Finn just throws his head back and laughs at her. She knows she's being a tad bit dramatic, but she thought for sure this was one game she'd beat him at. He's been kicking her butt _all_ day. She'll never tell him this, but she _hates_ to lose. She narrows her eyes at him as he continues to laugh and gets up and plops himself next her. She huffs in annoyance 'cause he's _still_ laughing at her, and shifts slightly to the left, away from him.

"Tiny, don't be such a sore loser," he says, his eyes twinkling as he nudges her bare foot. "Come on, let's play Go Fish. I'm sure you'll whip my ass in that."

"You're not even remotely funny." When he just chuckles in response, she sighs, "Okay fine, _maybe_ I take these things a little seriously."

"A _little_?"

"Okay fine. A lot. I'm highly competitive okay? And I'm sorry Finn, for trying to _kill_ you, as you so lightly put it." She looks at him through narrowed eyes as he grabs her hand yet again and looks at her in mock seriousness.

"I forgive you Ms. Berry."

She takes one look at his expression and she can't help but laugh and soon enough, they are both laughing together, their heads thrown back against the couch, almost touching. She smiles slightly, watching their still clasped hands, as Finn's thumb brushes lightly against her knuckle.

She looks across at him to see that his eyes are closed and yet his thumb is still brushing back and forth against her skin. She notices lately, since she had apologized to him the final time, that he's been a little more _affectionate_ than normal. Not to an uncomfortable extent or anything, but it's like he may touch her back or arm, or grab her hand on numerous occasions, be it to gain her attention, or just in passing, and while he doesn't leave his hand there for a long period of time, he _does_ however tend to linger a bit longer than necessary. Not that she minds, she just found it odd, all of a sudden, but she hasn't discouraged it as of yet, and she's surprised more than anything, to find that sometimes she actually _craves_ it.

She shakes her head yet again at her line of thought. Lately she's been finding herself thinking about Finn more than should be allowed for your temporary roommate, and ever since their fallout, they have gotten much closer and her defences have dropped significantly around him, and she is _not_ one that trusts people easily. Case in point, her over exaggeration of the entire bathroom incident.

"Hey Finn," she calls out softly, watching as his eyes flutter open. He freezes briefly on noticing their hands and immediately releases hers, but his head remains cushioned on the back of the couch, lying directly next to hers, his eyes looking at her questioningly.

"I know you told me not to apologize again..."

Finn groans immediately at her words, throwing back his head and looking up at the ceiling, "Tiny, we've been over this a _million_ times I forgive you, you don't need to keep bringing it up."

She sits up quickly, grabbing his hand again, and she watches as he lowers his head to look her in the eye. She's obviously gained his attention from her actions, "I know what you said but I want to explain..."

Finn rolls his eyes at her comment, but is yet to release her hands, "But you already _did_ that. We have both come to the conclusion you're _insane_. That's okay. I've accept that as one of your quirks, just like when you cook you _must_ sing the theme songs of old tv shows, despite the fact that we both know that you probably know every Broadway song known to man and then some. I won't be surprised if you knew all the _words_ to the entire Funny Girl movie."

At his words, Rachel gasps loudly, pulling her hand out of his grasp to slap him on the leg, "You _know_ what that is? Finn! How is that we have known each other for four _weeks_ and you have yet to tell me this? And furthermore, you told me the only thing about Broadway you know is _Rent_ ,and now I find out you're a closeted Broadway junkie?"

"Wow. Calm down, sparky." Finn says, his eyes twinkling as he sits up, "First of all, I am _not_ a closeted _Broadway_ anything. My brother _loves_ that movie and when we were in high school, he'd have that and the Wicked soundtrack on repeat and..."

"You know _Wicked_ too?" Rachel all but squeals in excitement. She'd never think that this _cowboy_ would know anything about her work, and she can't help but find him even _more_ attractive just by this information alone." How is it that I did _not_ know about this? Are you asha..."

"Second, you were a self-righteous bitch when we met. You assumed I didn't know my ass from my elbow when it came to Broadway, so why not offend you by not caring at all, when you _thought _you were right?" Finn says, completely cutting her off but now looking at her sheepishly as he continues, "I was an asshole."

"Must you insist on using such foul language?" Rachel asks him, wrinkling her nose, not even bothering to comment on what he called her,' cause she knows what he thought of her when they first met. And well, he basically put in his own crude way what she thought of _him._

"Says miss potty mouth herself," Finns says smirking at her, nudging her knee with his own, as he shifts his body towards hers on the couch.

"I have _never_ used such foul language!" Rachel says, appalled that he would even even suggest such a thing. But when he simply scoffs at her, she huffs in annoyance, folding her arms over her chest.

"Are you out of your _fucking_ mind?" Finn screeches, his voice high pitched as one of his hands goes to his chest dramatically. He's doing a perfect interpretation of her that day in the bathroom.

"I don't sound like that!" She protests, slapping his shoulder yet again, but she takes one look at him fluttering his eyelashes at her and she's giggling hysterically, leaning forward until her head is resting on his shoulder.

As their laughter dies down, she pulls back when she realizes that she still has her head on his shoulder. She looks at him, about to apologize, when he smiles at her. His dimples are ever prominent, and he speaks, his tone filled with wonder, "You have a beautiful laugh."

Her face flames at his declaration, not at all expecting those words to come from him. She smiles sheepishly as she leans back against the couch, not knowing what to say to that. He keeps quiet too, as they both become consumed with their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Rachel walks into the kitchen and frowns when she sees no sign of Finn anywhere, but she figures he's probably gone running or something. Only a few days ago, he claimed that he was going stir crazy and needed to get out the house. He asked her if she'd like to go with him, but she's seen what outside looks like. It seems as though it's miles and miles of trees and landscape and well, she's a city girl at heart and trees and <em>bugs<em> just don't sit well with her. So she declined, and since then Finn has gone running almost every day.

She walks over to the refrigerator, about to open it when she sees one of her post-its stuck to the door. Frowning in confusion, she picks it up, trying to decipher Finn's chicken scratch handwriting

_Don't make breakfast._

She frowns at the cryptic message, but nonetheless walks towards the kettle to make herself a cup of coffee while she waits for him. He's been doing this a lot lately, surprising her with random things, like making a meal for the two of them even though they both decided to just cook for themselves seeing as it's not fair to him to have to follow _her_ diet. Fruits. Apparently wherever they are, there are a lot of fruit trees around the area and he always brings back something for her to try. Yesterday was a peach, the day before an apple. She can't deny that something has changed between them these last few weeks. They've gotten closer and more comfortable around each other since their fight, and while they do bicker _constantly,_ it's not like before. Now it's over and done with before either of them realize, and they move on to something else just as quickly.

The tension though, the _sexual_ tension, is building with each passing day, and Rachel finds herself stopping many of their fights just because she feels as though at one point she may just have to _jump_ Finn and release all this pent up frustration that's building up inside of her.

But whatever this is, she knows what is obviously happening. She refuses to acknowledge it, she _can't. _Neither she nor Finn know how long they are stuck here, and she refuses to get into anything _physical_ with him no matter how much her body is screaming at her to jump him, consequences be damned. But what she's realizing though, is that she's beginning to develop something more than just _physical_ attraction to Finn, and it scares her more than she can imagine.

Rachel is so lost in her thoughts, she doesn't hear Finn enter until he accidently drops a bottle water on the wooden floor. She looks up, startled, and her eyes widen even more because all she sees is Finn's butt. She gulps slightly, and even though his shorts don't do it justice, she _knows_ what it looks like in _just_ his boxer briefs. She shakes her head, trying to get her head _out_ of the gutter, just as Finn turns around to face her, and she realizes that she's _now_ staring at his crotch, her eyebrows raise in alarm, her cheeks flaming as she finally looks up at Finn to see him smirking at her, folding his arms over his bare chest.

Her eyes linger a little longer than necessary on his toned muscles. It's been a while since he's walked around the house shirtless. Ever since the bathroom incident, he's been respecting her boundaries and _finally_ adhered to her request, and she _hates_ herself now for even uttering that request 'cause that view should have never _not_ be appreciated.

"Are you _objectifying_ me Ms. Berry?" Finn asks with a smirk, pulling her out of her _dirty_ thoughts. What is with this man and his ability to reduce her into some sort of _horny_ harlot? This closed confinement is messing with her mind and libido.

She looks up to see him smiling at her to show that he's teasing her and she sighs. Scratch that. This closed confinement is messing with her _heart_.

"I don't know what you are speaking of." She says, failing miserably to be nonchalant, folding her arms over her chest, "If anyone's been objectified, it's you by _me_...crap! No I mean..."

"It's okay Tiny/ I get it." Finn says placating, taking a step towards her, as he sends her a wink, "Don't worry. I like to objectify you too."

She tries to scowl at his retreating figure, but curses her body for responding to his remark as her cheeks heat up.

Fifteen minutes later, Finn walks out of his room dressed in his usual attire of shorts and one of his numerous football jerseys she's gotten accustomed to seeing. His hair is still wet from his shower, and he moves towards the sink, gesturing for her to follow him, "C'mon Tiny. Let me teach you."

With that remark, her mind goes straight to the gutter. She immediately slaps her palm against her forehead. _Really,_ what is the matter with her? She shakes her head just as Finn turns around and smiles at her, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

He holds up a bowl of freshly picked blueberries, "Look what I got."

"Where did you get theses?" She asks excitedly, already sticking her hand in the bowl to take a handful. Blueberries are her absolutely favourite fruit.

"Agent Michaels came by earlier this morning. He wanted to know if we needed anything, so I asked him to pick up a few. Oh and I gave him your list of girly stuff I found taped to the fridge, and he came back to drop off the stuff. They're all on the counter."

"Did you go through my stuff?" She asks, annoyed. The _audacity_ of this man. She walks over to the brown paper bag, her post it taped to it.

"_Hell_ no. I do not need to know the wonders of a woman like _that._ I see enough of your girly stuff in the bathroom. But I did promise myself to tease your mercilessly about your anal tendencies. Subcategories for your grocery list? _Really?" _

"Shut up. I just like to be organized, okay?" She says with a huff, popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"I think only you can make something like that even remotely _cute_." Finn says. Her eyes widen in surprise at his admission and she watches in amazement as he lowers his head, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"So what are you going to teach me?" She asks, deciding to change the topic and spear him and herself the embarrassment; her cheeks are now a little red, as she pops another blueberry into her mouth.

Finn grins as he grabs the bowl, "I am going to teach you my stepdad's special vegan blueberry pancakes. My stepdad owns a diner and I help him run it, mostly the kitchen though, and even though we have expanded the menu recently, these pancakes are the _only_ vegan dish we have. And that's only because our neighbour Mrs. McClutsky has a vegan diet, and she _loves_ pancakes with raspberry sauce and powder sugar. You know, the works. She's kinda been like my adopted Gamma, 'cause she used to babysit me when I was younger after my dad died. Anyway, I asked Burt if we could make something special just for her, 'cause usually, she'd just have cereal or fruit, because she comes every morning at the diner for breakfast. So that's how Burt's infamous 'Gamma McClutsky Special Vegan Blueberry Pancakes' with raspberry jam came about. I'm gonna teach you how to make it."

Rachel looks at him after his little speech, her heart swelling at the fact that he specifically got his stepdad to do that for him, for a sweet little old lady, "But isn't that like some kind of secret family recipe?"

Finn shrugs as he begins to gather all the ingredients, handing them off to her so that she can place them all on the centre island, "I never really thought about it like that. Burt and I _are_ the only ones that know how to make it. Mom's more of the lunch person. I deal more with breakfast and stuff like that. There's no harm in one more person knowing how to do it."

"Well I'm honoured that you are going to share this family secret with me," she says sincerely.

Finn sniggers as he hands her a large silver bowl with a bag of flour in it, "No problem Tiny, it's not like it's under lock and key or whatever. Your first job is to sift the flour for lumps."

"Yes sir," she salutes with a grin, as she ties up her hair, going to wash her hands by the sink, "You're the boss."

"Oh, that one was too easy."

Finn chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, at which she blushes and elbows him in the gut, "Shut it and get back to what _you_ were doing."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Finn mock salutes, bowing in exaggeration.

Rachel shakes her head, but otherwise ignores him, knowing that would only encourage him more. They work in relative silence as they continue going about making the pancakes, Finn showing her what to mix as he begins making the raspberry sauce, something she is completely fascinated by. She didn't realize it took so much detail to do it. In the mean time, she has been mixing the batter for the pancakes. After adding all the special ingredients Finn has instructed her to do, right now she's simply watching Finn stir the pot of raspberries as she lets the batter sit for 15 minutes. Why, she doesn't know, but that's what Finn told her and he's snapped at her twice already 'cause she was asking too many questions. She can't help it if she wants to know why the drop of vanilla adds to the flavour or why he uses peppermint in his sauce. She just _needs_ to know these things to understand it better.

She's brought out of her thoughts when she sees Fin standing in front of her, a wooden spoon in his hand filled with the deep purple sauce as he blows lightly on it, "You have to try it."

She nods, watching as his lips pucker slightly as he blows over the hot liquid, his large hand cradling underneath the spoon in case any falls out. He looks down at her, his head still slightly bent over the spoon, "It should be good now, but careful."

He whispers this, his voice full of caution, and her heart can't help but flutter at the care in his tone. She's about to reach for the spoon, when Finn moves forward, bringing it close to her lips. She licks her lips slightly at his close proximity, before she looks back at the spoon hovering close to her mouth. She opens her mouth slightly, their eyes locking as he gently nudges the spoon between her lips and she tastes the warm liquid, licking her lips free of the excess sauce.

"_Oh_," she can't help but moan softly, mindful that Finn is watching her every move, as she nods her head and grins at him in appreciation.

"Good?" He asks returning the grin.

"_Amazing," s_he says with a blissful sigh, watching as his eyes continuously dart to her lips. She licks them lightly, watching as he does the same to his own lips, and she finds herself now entranced by his slightly wet lips, so much so that she barely registers that he's speaking to her until she sees him gesturing towards her face.

"Sorry, what?" She asks slightly, startled, and cursing herself for getting so distracted by him yet again.

"You have some sauce," Finn says softly, and she watches him move closer to her and gently swipe his thumb at the corner of her mouth, "Right there."

She feels her heart begin to hammer against her chest at such an intimate gesture, and she subconsciously licks her lips yet again, despite the fact that she does not have any more sauce on her mouth. Their eyes never waver from each other as she watches him bring his thumb to _his_ lips and slowly wraps them around the top, sucking off the small bit of sauce there. Her entire body tingles at that simple gesture as he smiles at her.

"It's good."

She nods slightly, and before she can even think about what she's doing, she takes a step towards Finn, watching as his eyes widen at her close proximity. She gets on her tip toes, placing her hand behind his neck and pulling him down to meet her. She presses her lips firmly against his.

She feels his entire body tense and she pulls back in alarm, not believing she just did that, not believing she just ruined their entire friendship. Her face flames in embarrassment as she takes a horrified step back. "Oh I'm _so_ sorry I..."

But to her utter surprise, Finn snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her back flush against his body, tilting his head down as he captures her lips in his own. She grips his shoulder, moaning as she begins to suck lightly on his lower lip, his hands tangled in her hair and she can feel his callous hands brushing against the nape of her neck as he deepens the kiss. She sighs, sucking lightly on his bottom lip and then running her tongue across it soothingly. She feels his grip on her neck tighten as he releases a low moan his hips moving slowly against her, just as he runs his tongue along her upper lip, probing her mouth slightly. She opens her mouth, giving him permission and they both groan simultaneously, her nails now digging into his shoulder as she arches her back. She feels him tighten his grip around her waist, his hands moving slowly upwards, gripping her t- shirt. She sighs again, allowing him to back her up against the counter, his hands tangled up in her hair as he widens his legs, and she finds herself between them. She stands slightly on her tip toes as she pulls him closer to her, and she starts moving her hips slowly in time with his own movements, her breasts pressed firmly against his hard chest and she moans at the sensations, her entire body on fire.

"Fuck _Tiny_," He groans out, his hands going back to her waist as he pushes his hips up against her, but as he mutters that ridiculous nickname she freezes, and he pulls back immediately, sensing her change in demeanour.

"Sorry." He says sheepishly, his hands still firmly planted on her waist, their pelvis still touching intimately and she can _feel_ his arousal prominently against her lower stomach, "I'll watch the language."

He goes to lean back down to capture her lips again, but she places her hand on his chest and he immediately stops, looking at her in alarm and hurt. For a brief moment she reconsiders her decision, but then she remembers that _this_ cannot happen. She can't get involve with him, he doesn't even call her by her real name for crying out loud. What kind of relationship would that be anyway? Add that to the fact that this closed confinement is affecting her rational judgment, this is _not _an ideal situation.

"Sorry...we can't...I..." she stammers. Despite her rational decision, her heart is still hammering in her chest and she has yet to catch her breath. She looks to see that Finn is also still breathing hard. She feels as he moves his hands from her waist and takes a few steps back, wiping his mouth against the underside of his hand.

"You're right."

He says this so seriously that she's taken back a bit. He's _never,_ in the four weeks that she's known him, _ever_ agreed with her so easily. Even when it was trivial things, he used to do it just to get a rise out of her, and she thought that with something like _this,_ he'd be hell bent on proving her wrong, much like he's always done.

"I'm right," she echoes, unsure if she's asking or stating it as he continues.

"We can't do this. We'll just brush it off as a heat of the moment. This being around only each other 24/7 is messing with our heads. Now that we kissed it's like, you know out of our system, we may have gotten a little carried away but like I said, that's just from both of us being our only forms of human contact for almost a month. Besides, it's the two of _us_. If we weren't being forced to live together, we'd _never_ be compatible. I mean we fight _all_ the time, and we'd drive each other crazy. Right?"

"Right." She echoes as she looks at him, stunned and nodding her head in agreement, watching as he nods back and squeezes her arm before he returns back to his raspberry sauce.

Rachel bites her lips, which are still slightly swollen from their kisses. She knows he brings up valuable points and that she was _just_ thinking the same thing, and it's what she wanted, but she can't ignore the slight pain in her chest that she feels at his quick dismissal, and how much she wishes that _weren't _the case.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all so much for the reviews_

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Finn and Rachel have kissed, and the tension in the house is even worse than when they had that big fight a few weeks ago. Finn is going stir <em>crazy<em>. It's not like before where they were just not on speaking terms. This time, they _are_ speaking, but everything is just uncomfortable, and he _hates_ it. They don't joke anymore. She doesn't flirt with him. Over the last week, she'd gotten so comfortable around him that she showed him that she was not only witty when it came to arguments, but she gave as good as she got even when he flirted with her, so much so that she left him more than aroused a number of times and he'd have to excuse himself. That's when he realized he needed another way to release his frustration, so he ended up running along the trail at the back of the house that lead to a nearby lake. Well, more like a 30 minute trail. He'd tried to convince her to come once, but she was way too much of a _girl_ about it, complaining about the bugs or the smell or whatever. He even teased her about it and to his utter surprise, she agreed wholeheartedly. She's _never_ agreed with him so easily even when they _both_ know _he's_ right.

So this kiss has totally affected them, in more ways than one. For him, this kiss along with seeing Rachel Berry naked? _Yeah_. His dreams are even _more_ vivid than normal. Some nights he wakes up in cold sweat and he's positive that she's probably heard him. But really, he just misses talking to her for hours on end, even if it's about her days working on Broadway or even stuff when she was younger. He just misses her really, which is stupid 'cause it's not like she's gone anywhere.

Finn huffs in annoyance, turning onto his side and looking out the window by his bed. He watches two birds chirping animatedly to each other on the window pane as the sun shines down on them, making their bright yellow feathers glisten. He sighs as he watches them fly off together, when an idea strikes him. He and Rachel can no longer live like this. They don't know how long they will be here for, and this awkward _thing_ between them needs to end and he has the _perfect_ solution. He grabs his empty duffle bag, stuffing a change of clothes and a pair of boxers in. He then makes a beeline out of his room and he barely registers Rachel's question of curiosity as to what he's doing as he makes his way to the linen closet, grinning when he sees the towels and the sleeping bag that he knew was there. He grabs two towels and shoves them in the bag as well and then takes the sleeping bag, slamming the door.

"What are you doing?"

He hears the mild panic in her voice, but rolls his eyes, holding up the sleeping bag for her to see as he makes his way to the back of the kitchen where the pantry is. She trails behind him, questioning him yet again, but his mind is too preoccupied making a mental list of all the food and drinks they'll need. He's been spending way too much time with this woman, her anal tendencies is rubbing off on him. Not that she'd call it that. She'd just say is called being efficient or prepared or whatever else words she uses to sugar coat her mild OCD, as he likes to call it. He goes to the counter, grabbing the loaf of bread and placing it on the centre isle .

"What are you gonna do with that?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Food," he answers not really looking at her. It's not that he's purposely ignoring her, but he _knows_ if he has to convince her to go camping he needs to have _all _his facts and counter arguments and just about _everything_ that he knows she'll throw at him, because she's just _that_ stubborn.

He goes towards the pantry having completely blocked out Rachel's incessant questions and is about to open the door, when suddenly he finds himself almost running into an alarmed Rachel.

"Where are you going? What are you doing? You can't leave!" She exclaims, almost close to hysterics as she places one tiny hand on his chest, and then gripping the other side of his duffle bag, "Look, I'm sorry for kissing you and making things ridiculously awkward but you _can't_ leave."

He looks at her in alarm, never expecting that. The legit fear in her tone as well as in the expression on her face warms his heart as he moves his hand over hers, clasping it tightly to his chest as he looks at her.

"Babe," he says softly, trying to make his tone reassuring. "Trust me, we were _both_ at fault for that kiss. Besides, I'm not going anywhere. _We_ are going camping."

He watches as her facial expression goes from relief to that of shock, so much so that she pulls her hand away from him, "_Camping_? Are you out of your mind? We are under strict instructions not to leave! Why must you _insist_ on being such a delinquent? What if we get lost? Or worse _eaten_ by a lion or something?"

At her last comment, he can't help but burst into hysterical laughter, dropping his duffle bag to grab onto a nearby counter. Oh how he missed her crazy the past few days, "Tiny we aren't in the middle of some African Safari. I run that trail every morning. Trust me we won't get lost. There is a clearing right near the lake. The walk is about 30 minutes tops, and we aren't exactly leaving per se, it's not like we're going to look for the nearest town. Look you're right, things have been a little awkward between us and the whole point of us agreeing that nothing like that would happen again is to _avoid_ the awkwardness and yet that's all that's all there is and we're _both_ at fault for that. So let's get out of this jungle box for a day or two."

He grins as he watches lose her resolve, but then she scowls at him, "I _refuse_ to relieve myself in the _bushes._ That's highly unsanitary!"

He _knows_ what she meant by that comment, but he can't help it that his mind immediately conjures up and image of Rachel sprawled out on his bed, _naked,_ and her hand between her legs. He shakes his head and looks down at her ,sending her a suggestive grin.

"Hey, who am I to judge where you spend your _personal _time?"

He watches in amusement as her eyes widen, her cheeks pink up and her tiny hand comes down repeatedly on his chest, "You _foul_ vulgar man! I can't believe...you are _so _childish..._disgusting_...how dare you..."

He watches her in alarm, barely the flinching at her assault because he's too focused on her red cheeks and the fact that she's yet to _deny_ his accusation.

Holy _fucking_ Shit.

That previous image is now flashing before him and this time image Rachel is moaning and thrashing on his bed and he feels his entire body heat up. All coherent thought leaves him and he feels his pants begin to tighten considerably and he realizes he _needs_ to get away from her. He grabs her wrist, effectively stopping her and gently moves her aside so that he can get to the pastry, but not before he stutters out, "I...sorry...I'm going to finish pack some food for us. Get like a change of clothes and put it in my bag."

He hands her the bag and yanks open the pantry door, ignoring her startled expression. He's so fucking screwed.

* * *

><p><em>Three<em> hours later, Finn and Rachel have finally left the house, and Finn is currently trying to carry this ridiculous basket Rachel packed for them filled with just about a month's supply of food along with the collapsible tent that was in the linen closet _and_ the sleeping bag, which Rachel has on her back, his duffle bag with both their clothes on her shoulder. She's currently bitching yet again about something or the other. It's only been 10 minutes into their walk, and already Finn wants to send her right back to the house. This woman complains about _everything_. First it was that the sun's too hot and she's going to burn because she doesn't have any sunscreen._ Then_ it was the fact that she was wearing flip-flops and they weren't meant for hiking, never mind the fact that they are on a _dirt_ trail, a _flat_ dirt trail that she could probably walk barefoot, not that the New York _princess_ would do that. That's exactly what he told her, and she shut up all of five seconds before she began to bitch and whine about every god given thing, so he simply just tuned her out.

Instead he's about a foot behind her, and just simply admiring the view. She may complain like a petulant child, but she sure does fill out a pair of hot blue short shorts _really_ good. No seriously, he thinks these shorts should be illegal, no woman should be that _smoking_ in a pair of shorts . She's also wearing a light pink tank top and she just looks fucking hot really, and he knows he told her all that stuff about the kiss being a mistake, but he really can't deny what's in front of him, all 5 foot 2 of her. It's ridiculous how long her legs look in shorts. She's like an entire foot shorter than him and yet she seems to have legs that go on for days.

He watches as she ties up her hair into a ponytail, still grumbling to herself as she slaps her neck and curses the mosquitoes that are attacking her. He can't even call her out on that cause he's using all his willpower not to laugh at her, 'cause really, she' too cute sometimes, even if she goes on like a harpy on steroids half the time.

"This is absolutely disgusting." Rachel grumbles as they reach the clearing, "I can't believe I agreed to this. Rachel Berry does not _do_ nature. I admire it but I would never..."

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" He asks incredulously, the laughter bubbling up, "You really _are_ a diva."

Rachel drops both his bag and the sleeping bag on a soft patch of grass, hands on her hips as she turns to face him, her scowl ever present. She bitched for about 20 minutes when she realized that there was only one sleeping bag, saying that she wasn't even going to go and he could just go without her. At that point he'd reach his limit with her and just told her, he'd just go by himself. _Then_ she proceeded to whine that he can't leave her in this house all by herself and when he didn't give into her guilt trip, she finally caved and said she'd come, warning him not to try any funny business at which he simply retorted that _he_ wasn't the one that initiated the kiss. That particular comment shut up her for the most part, that is until they got onto the trail at the back of the house.

"I'm gonna ignore your remark, simply because you have been ignoring me all day." Rachel says with a huff.

He chuckles at her comment, both of them knowing it makes no sense and places the basket next to the other bags and walks up to her throwing his arm across her shoulders, "C'mon babe let me show you something."

She sighs but nods her head allowing him to pull her along to yet another clearing, she gestures to the bags, but he simply takes her hand and pulls her along. He's surprised that she _hasn't_ objected to his latest nickname he'd started to call her that _before_ this kiss and she hasn't objected yet so he's just going with it.

"You're gonna love it." He promises squeezing her shoulders and releasing her just as they come into another clearing, he watches Rachel as she freezes in her spot, her jaw dropping as she takes in the scenery before her.

Just about 10 feet in front of them is the lake he's been talking about, a large expanse of water, with the mountains as its background, the green water is sparkling in the sun, there are a few boulders in the water, their tops just barely grazing the surface and there are a family of ducks and three ducklings gathering around the rock

"Oh Finn! Look!" Rachel squeals unnecessarily as she grabs his hand, "Look at all the ducks and the baby ducks. It's a tiny little duck family. "

He can't help but grin at her enthusiasm. This was the exact kind of response he was hoping for. He pulls her along to the shore, line toeing off his shoes in the process, still tugging her along, "This is what I've been trying to get you to see for the past few weeks. C'mon get your toes wet."

Much to his surprise she immediately slips off her own flip-flops and walks with him into the water, her hand still tightly clasps within his own and he chuckles lightly when she gasps at the cold water rushing through her toes.

"Yea its kinda cold." He says unnecessary as they walk a little deeper until the water is almost to her knees, but just barely midway to his calf.

"It's beautiful." She says this with her voice full of awe and amazement as she lightly brushes her free hand along the surface of the water, her hair billowing in the wind as she takes in the landscape. The sun is making her hair shine and Finn can't help but echo her sentiments, having yet to look at the landscape, "Yea...just beautiful."

He doesn't even bother to look away when she looks up at him, she just smiles shyly at him in return. But before he can even register what she is doing, he feels a large splash of water hitting him square in the face, and he watches as Rachel giggles and takes a few steps away from him, and she moves it yet again, splashing him with the ice cold water.

"Oh you're gonna regret that Ms. Berry." Finn says with a smirk as he slowly advances on her, wiping the water out of his face, watching as she walks backwards putting distance and he gives her the false hope that she's _actually_ going to get away from him.

But before she could react through he takes two steps forward and grabs her around the waist, lifting her bridal style, as she screams in his ear laughing hysterically, "Don't you even _entertain_ the idea of doing what I think you're..._FINN!_"

Rachel screeches out just as he throws her into the water, her screams being muffled by the water, and he's laughing hysterically as she surfaces looking like a drowned rat. When she finally stands, his eyes bulges out of its sockets, because her pink tank top from before is now semi transparent, and Rachel isn't wearing a bra. He can totally see her nipples hardening under the flimsy material. Finn gulps involuntarily at the sight.

Oh _My_ GOD.

Finn quickly averts his eyes away and looks at her face, only to see her smirking at him, her arms now firmly planted on her him as she slowly stalks towards him.

"Not like you haven't seen them before." She says airily, he barely even registers what she's saying 'cause he's still totally captivated by the round globes in front of him. She's like giving him a free access pass to look, and he's only human after all.

"Are you objectifying me Mr. Hudson?" She mocks, but before he could even understand exactly what she says, suddenly he finds himself being tackled to the water by her.

Both he and Rachel go down with a splash, his grip on her waist loosens as his head goes below the water his entire body hit with the ice cold water, as he resurfaces he sees Rachel a few feet away the water just at her shoulders and she's laughing hysterically at him.

"You're going down _princess_." He says with a grin standing up walking towards her as she laughs hysterically, swimming away further and further until she's just treading water

He moves slowly, cursing his polo shirt and jean shorts for holing him back, he looks back at her to see she's now a good ten feet away now sitting on one of the rocks, her knees up to her chest and she's giggling madly. She looks so carefree and _small_ sitting on the rock, her arms around her knees and smiling at him. He knows it's only been three days but he _really_ misses her smiles, and he's so glad he put up with her whining to convince her to come out here. They both need this change more than either of them realized.

"The cowboy can't swim now?" Rachel calls out, he voice resonating in the still air.

Oh she is _so_ asking for it, Finn thinks as he throws her a look, then heading out of the water, ignoring her taunting as he reaches the shore and pulls off his shirt as well as his shorts throwing, them next to their shoes. He's grateful he's in his boxers this time, but then again the boxers aren't really hiding anything anyway, not that he cares. He can hear Rachel shrieking from behind him, about him catching a cold or whatever, and he can't help but laugh at her poor attempt at being uncomfortable at him stripping down to his boxers.

"See something you like Berry?" He smirks as he begins to swim towards her.

"Oh you wish." Rachel says half-heartedly, and he's pretty sure even _she_ knows that was a poor excuse of a comeback.

He slowly walks towards her the water now barely reaching his chest and he grins when he realizes that her gaze is still focus below his face, and she's biting her lip and _shit_, she's not even hiding it this time.

"You're not even remotely intimidating." Rachel remarks, still in the same position as she was before, her chin now resting on her knees as she smiles at him, "You're too cute, to be evil."

Finn laughs as she bats her eyelashes at him innocently. This woman is so conniving it's not even funny. Finn can't help but love it though. Finn pauses briefly at this train of thought and dips his head under water. He's not even going to _go_ there.

"Funny I could say the same thing about you." Finn remarks as he swims up to her, the ground now beyond his reach.

He grabs onto Rachel's small foot, smirking up at her, and he knows she can't try and pull away cause the momentum alone will cause her to fall backwards into the water.

"Finn." Rachel calls out warning looking at him with a serious expression, but the look not quite reaching her eyes, "If you pull me in by my foot I'm going to slip backwards and hit my head on the rock and probably _die_. Now do you really want that on your conscience?"

Finn's grip tightens on her ankle as he throws back his head and laughs. Since when did her dramatics stop being so annoying and just so _adorable_? He shakes his head as he watches her, "You really think I'd do that?"

He watches as her features immediately soften and she shakes her head from side to side, "No."

He smiles at her, his hand slowly inching closer to her waist, and she is oblivious as she looks around commenting on the amazing lake and everything about it, just as she's about to go on about the family of ducks that are now a good few yards from them, he grips her waist and yanks her into the water before she even has time to yell his name. They both go under, Finn can feel Rachel kicking her arms immediately going around his neck as he resurfaces, kicking his legs to keep them both afloat until he finally can plant his feet firmly on the ground a few feet from the rock Rachel was perched on. But Rachel still continues to hold onto him because _she_ can't stand up and Finn places his hands on her hips stilling her, as he smirks at her their faces inches away.

"If you wanted a hug all you had to do is ask." Finn says with a smirk.

To his utter surprise though she simply smirks in response, "If I were you I'd watch what I say, 'cause my _feet_ are very close to some very _valuable_ parts of your anatomy I'm sure you wouldn't want my foot to _slip. _Now would you?"

Finn just tightens his grip on her waist smirking at her suggestively, watching at her eyes widen in surprise, "It's good to know _you_ value my family jewels as well Tiny."

He watches in amusement as her eyes widen in abhorrence, and she tightens her grip on his neck with one hand to slap him, but that movement just causes her body to slide up closer to his, and his breathing hitches as he feels her breasts through her tank top against his bare skin. Despite the cold water though, her body is radiating heat, and the movement of the water is causing her breasts to brush up against him. Finn bites his lip to hold back a groan. He opens his eyes to see her looking at him in alarm, her cheeks red.

"Sorry." She mutters softly as she releases him and swims a few feet away still looking at him, "We said we weren't going to do that, and the point of this little outing was to ease the awkwardness away not _create_ more. I'm sorry."

"Hey don't do that." Finn says softly, walking towards her, and raising his hand to move her wet hair behind her ear, as she bobs slightly as she treads water, "You didn't do anything wrong. _We_ didn't do anything. We're just having fun in the water and teasing each other. It's what we do right?"

"Yea but..."

"No buts unless it involves yours going up there and challenging me to see who makes the bigger cannon ball." Finn says with a grin pointing at the rock she was previously sitting on.

He grins as her eyes light up, and her competitive nature completely takes over as she swims across to the rock, that was easier than he thought, but then he watches as she pulls herself onto the rock and all he sees is her ass staring back at him as she hoists herself upward. He feels the slick material of his boxers tighten around his already hardening cock. This woman will be the death of him. He closes his eyes trying to get his hormones in control, until Rachel's taunting calls out to him. He opens his eyes, and hisses out silently at the sight of Rachel standing on the rock her toes gripping the rough surface as she spreads her hands out to maintain her balance, her body swaying ever so often as she loses her equilibrium. Each time she shifts, he can _see_ her breasts bouncing repeatedly due to her movement. She's oblivious to his stares though, 'cause she's grinning at him, that competitive streak of hers shining brightly, and he can't help but smile at her.

"Watch and learn Hudson." She calls out smirking at him, just before she bends her knees and jumps into the air her, grabbing her knees as she goes, landing in the water with a gigantic splash.

Finn laughs as he waits for her to resurface before he makes his way towards the rock. When she does, she moves her hair out of her face to grin at him, "Think you could beat that?"

Finn chuckles, not even bothering to point out to her that, for one, neither of them will actually _see_ both splashes to judge, and second is the fact that he's positive he probably has almost 80 pounds on her or more. Nevertheless, he sends her a wink just as he hoists himself onto the rock when he turns to face her, he grins about to tease her mercilessly but he catches sight of her expression the way she's biting her lips and _gazing_ at him, that's when he realizes that she's not gazing at him per se but more like much _lower_ and he _knows_ these wet boxers do _nothing_ to hide his semi arousal and when he sees her lick her lips and she utter a soft _meowing_ sound, that alone causes him to lose his footing and he's suddenly hearing Rachel crying out for him in alarm just as he is submerged into the water.

When he resurfaces he finds himself with an armload of Rachel, her voice slightly hysterical. Both her hands are on his face, checking for what he doesn't know. It's not like he hit the rock, he just fell _from_ it. But her hands are kind of soothing as she runs her fingers through his hair, her legs are now wrapped around his waist so she can stay afloat, seeing as he can stand where they are.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Rachel asks moving his face from side to side to make sure that he is indeed okay, "Did you slip? I found that rock to be pretty mossy which is why I had to dig my toes into it and I ..._Oh_."

She moans out, because just as she was speaks he shifts slightly which causes her legs that were around his waist to loosen as she slides down his body and she can feel exactly how aroused he truly is. He groans in response as she wraps her arms around his waist and shifts again so that his hard on is pressed firmly against her centre. They both groan in unison as their eyes lock. He licks his lips in anticipation just as she moves her head upward towards him, but just before their lips could meet, a loud squawk interrupts them. Rachel pulls away immediately, looking across to the direction of the noise and her eyes wide in fear.

"Finn! It's the baby duck, I think he's in trouble!"

She says this while already swimming towards the other side of the lake, which looks more like a swamp, with all the various plants rooted in the murky waters. The tiny yellow bird is flapping its wings at an odd angle. She goes to attend to the bird, leaving Finn with the _mother_ of all hard-ons to deal with, and he's not sure if to be grateful or completely frustrated with the fact that _clearly_ the baby duck is also as clumsy as he is.

So much for clearing the awkwardness, he thinks things just got _way_ more complicated.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_As always thank you all for the reviews :) I'm glad so many people are still enjoying this._

* * *

><p>She watches dejectedly as the baby duck swims off, moving towards the other ducks, with a sigh. She'd just spent the last hour or so taking care of the duckling as Finn tried to untangle it from the vines it got caught in. She'd been feeding the little guy some bread so that she could distract him as Finn worked to untangle him, so that the little guy wouldn't get hurt more, and she may have only spent one hour with him, but already she's missing his little brown eyes looking up at her. One hour with the little guy and he's wormed his way into her heart. Rachel sighs again when she realizes that's <em>exactly<em> what Finn did as well, mind you it took a little longer than an hour, but it's the same thing.

"Hey. C'mon Tiny, don't be sad." Finn says warmly, as he throws his arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him, "He's with his mommy and daddy and all the other little baby ducks."

Rachel smiles sadly back at him. Never in a million years would she have thought those words would come from Finn's mouth, her heart swells at his words and she lays her head on his upper arm.

"I'm just going to miss Benji."

"_Benji_?"Finn says incredulously, "You named the _duck_?"

"Of course," she says breezily as the two of them head back to their camp site, after Finn slips on his down dry clothes. "We have to visit him, as long as we're here okay? I don't want Benji to think we abandoned him."

She looks at him sadly, pouting for added effect, and she does an inner victory dance when she watches him lose his resolve and sigh in agreement, "But that means you'll come running with me from now on right?"

"Deal! But we have to take food for Benji and his family though," she tells him seriously as she watches him open up the tent, "'Cause it would be rude to only bring bread for Benji."

"All the ducklings look the same, how are you even going to tell them apart?" Finn asks in amusement, but she just glares at him for even trying to burst her bubble.

"I just know okay? Benji will remember me," she says stubbornly, frowning when Finn laughs at her but doesn't say anything as he continues to work on the tent, "And just for that _rude_ comment, I'm not going to help you with the tent."

"Good, that means I might actually finish it before the sun sets," Finn shoots back, his back now to her.

"I find you very offensive," Rachel retorts. The _nerve_ of this man. She can build a tent just as well as he can. As she thinks that, her cheeks redden considerably as she realizes the euphemism behind her thoughts, and she's never been so grateful to think before she speaks.

"Tell me something I don't know Tiny." Finn says in amusement, as he turns to face her, a piece of the tent still in his hands, "Why don't you make us peanut butter sandwiches while I put this up?"

"Are you insinuating that all I'm good for is to make you a _sandwich_? This is not the 1950s Mr Hudson, if you didn't realize, and _furthermore_-"

" Dude chill. I'm just hungry. Can you make me a sandwich, _please_?" He asks sweetly. He even turns his head to send her a smile, before he goes back to what he's doing.

"I am not a _dude_," she snaps. That's the third time he's called her that since they were helping Benji out, and its getting really old now."I'm not one of your stupid cowboy friends."

"Trust me Tiny. I _know_ you're not a dude." Finn says, wiggling his eyebrows at as his eyes sweep across her body. Her pink tank top is relatively dry now though, and thus not as transparent as it was before, "My friends wouldn't fill out those shorts, quite so well."

Suddenly, she has a mental image of one of Finn's cowboy friends in her little short pants and she cringes at the thought. She hears Finn's laughter, and looks up to see him grinning at her, "Told you, not a good image."

Damn him and that stupid smile of his. She hates herself for caving so easily, "Oh _fine_. I packed the Nutella as well, do you want some on-"

"You're the best Tiny!" Finn says, cutting her off again, "I can already taste the chocolate melting in my mouth."

She laughs at his over exaggerated groan as he rubs his stomach in appreciation. He can be such a little boy at times. She shakes her head, grabbing the picnic blanket and laying it out on the grass, getting the necessary stuff to make them sandwiches. Vegan peanut butter for her and nutella with peanut butter for him. She watches as Finn puts up the tent with ease and then throws their bag and sleeping bag in it before he goes off to gather wood and stones for the fireplace. She would have offered to help, but he's been so rude before so she just watches as he totes the stuff back and forth and admires the way his back muscles and biceps curls as he throws the pieces of wood into a pile. Just because she decided its best that they just _don't_ discuss the almost kiss in the water, doesn't mean she's going to stop openly staring at him. If he's not even going to hide it when he looks down her top, why should she even bother to not do the same with his body?

She watches in amazement as he puts together a little fire in no time, and plops down on the old sheet she found in the house and brought it to use as a makeshift picnic blanket. She can see the sweat gathering at his forehead. She watches as he takes a chug of his water, pressing the bottle to his face, before he yanks off his t-shirt and throws it on the grass next to them.

"I forgot how much work goes into building one of these things," Finn says tiredly, seemingly unaware of her stares.

"So, not only are you a cowboy, but also a boy scout as well?" She asks in amusement, handing him the plate with two peanut butter and Nutella sandwiches.

To her surprise, Finn laughs wholeheartedly at that. "Burt use to take Kurt, my Mom and I camping all the time. He taught Kurt and I how to build a fire and everything. We even learned how to make it without matches. Well, _I_ did. Kurt was never an outdoor kind of person. I think he just went along to appease Burt and it ended up being like a real family thing we did. One year I actually almost took my..uh, ex-girlfriend , Quinn with us, but she flat out refused to even _go_ to camp with us. Quinn wasn't much of a nature girl. Hell she wasn't much of a _Boulder_ girl either."

At the sudden mention of the other woman's name, Rachel feels her heart tighten unexpectedly, a lump forming in her throat, especially at the nostalgia in Finn's tone. She knows she shouldn't fish more on the sudden mention of Finn's ex, but the curious..._nosy_ part of her just needs to know more about this mystery woman that owned Finn Hudson's heart, for who knows how long.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

She watches as Finn shrugs his shoulders, taking a bite into his second sandwich and she can see that he's in deep thought as he chews, "Quinn was never comfortable settling for _just_ Boulder. We were high school sweethearts and grew up like, four houses from each other. Our neighbourhood is a very tight knit community, everyone knows everyone and well, people always assumed that I'd take over Burt's diner once he retired and Quinn and I would get married and all that jazz. But Quinn was never happy with _just_ being from Boulder. I guess she always thought she was bigger than that. She had dreams, you know? She wanted to be this big shot photographer, and like, do those big elaborate celebrity weddings, magazine covers, all that. Those dreams were just too big for Boulder, you know? We don't have the need for that kind of job, or life style. She didn't enjoy the little things that the community would do, like the sing-a-longs every Friday night at the park for the kids. Before Kurt moved out to New York for school five years ago, he'd always drag me to those sing-a-longs. When we were in high school, we actually used to get paid to run them. Quinn always thought that was below us."

"So where did you fit into her dreams?" Rachel asks quietly. From the moment she met Finn, and as she got to know him better, the one thing that always stood out was how proud he was about where he was from, and it's pretty clear to her that _Boulder_ is where he always and will forever continue to belong.

"You mean _if_ I fit into her dreams."

Finn speaks, his tone filled with bitterness. He then shakes his head, finishing the last of his sandwich followed by drinking the rest of his water, before he lies back against the sheet, directly next to her. He turns onto his side, his arm under his chin as he looks at her, his face unreadable, "Okay I'm being a bit harsh. I was always part of Quinn's plan. In _high school,_ we agreed that we'll both apply to colleges in LA or NYC somewhere she can study photography-"

"But what about you?" Rachel asks, cutting him off, "What about what _you_ wanted. Did she ever take that into consideration?"

Finn shrugs his shoulders, "Not really, but to be fair, at 17 I didn't know _what_ I wanted to do with my life. All I knew was that I wanted _her,_ and even if she was going to go to _Canada, _I was going to follow her. Besides, I figured that's what college was about, finding out what you wanted to do with yourself and your life. But then a month after graduation, Burt had a heart attack and everything changed."

At the mention of Finn's step dad having a heart attack, Rachel sits up abruptly, her hand going to her mouth. She can't keep the panic out of her tone even if she tried, "_What_? You never told me Burt had a heart attack. That's terrible! How is he? He's okay now right?"

Finn sits up, a smile on his face as he grabs her hand, gaining her attention, "Tiny, breathe. It was over eight years ago, he's fine now, he still has to watch his diet, but he's healthy and happy."

Rachel grins sheepishly as she closes her eyes in embarrassment, realizing how silly she must sound, getting all worked up about something that happened _years_ ago, to a man she doesn't even know, "Sorry, it's just you speak so highly of your step father. I know how much he means to you and I was concerned."

She feels a finger on her chin and she opens her eyes to see that Finn has angled her to face him, their hands still clasped, "_Never_ apologize for being concerned...never apologize for being _you_."

Her cheeks immediately flame at his words, and Finn himself seems to be caught off guard at what he said and immediately releases her hands, looking away. Rachel bites her lip, her mind still reeling at his words as she steers the conversation back to Finn's ex, "So what happened then? Between you and Quinn?"

"Well with Burt sick, I stepped up and started running the diner. At the time Mom was still working as a nurse in the local hospital and Kurt had a full scholarship to NYU, so I couldn't ask him to _not_ take that when _I_ was going to San Diego just to follow a girl."

"But it was more than that, wasn't it?" Rachel asks curiously, not believing that Finn would be the type to focus his entire life around a girl. He seems too independent to do that sort of thing, "You were going to college as well, to find your dream, what you wanted to do with your life right?"

Finn shrugs his shoulders.

"I think I tried to convince myself that San Diego was more than just _Quinn,_ but in reality it really wasn't. I stayed at home. After a year, Burt was back on his feet and could handle more work load, and I realized I enjoy _cooking_ more than anything else, so I did a part time culinary course at the local community college and worked in the diner part time. _That_ was my dream."

"And Quinn?" Rachel can't help but ask. Even though she's so happy for him that he found something he clearly loves, she still wants to know about the girl that he obviously loved dearly, if he was willing to move to another state _just_ for her.

"She understood that I needed to stay and work in the diner at the time, and we did the long distance thing for a while, but then it was four years later and Quinn had finished her degree and I was finished with community college. Burt was doing better, the diner actually expanded, and well, I realized I was running out of excuses as to why I couldn't move to San Diego with her. One day she gave me an ultimatum, 'cause she was never planning on moving back to Boulder either. I told her I still wasn't sure, and I guess she made my decision for me. That was four years ago. Last I heard, she's now living in Paris."

Rachel bit her lip at his words, not sure if to ask him if he regretted not following Quinn. _That_ particular question would simply cross the invisible boundaries the two of them have been trying too hard to clarify, added to the fact that she was just too afraid to know the answer to that question. These past three days have been _torturous_. She purposely tried to keep her distance for him, but all that did was leave her with her thoughts and all she kept doing was reliving that kiss over and over and _over_. Her body still _tingles_ when she thinks about it, and now with that almost kiss fresh in her memory, she can still _feel_ the way her legs felt wrapped around his waist. Her heels had dug into his ass and now she _knows_ that it's as hard as she thought it was.

Rachel shakes her head free of those thoughts when she hears Finn release a loud sigh. She looks across and smiles when she realizes that he's dozed off. She looks at his slumbering form affectionately and shifts her body so that she's now lying on her back and she releases a long sigh. The thing is, if she were simply lusting after Finn and his body that wouldn't be an issue. She's pretty sure if that were the case once she is back in New York, it wouldn't be a problem anymore. Her thoughts about Finn Hudson have no longer been about just the _physical_ variety for quite some time now. Lately, she's been thinking more and more about what it would be like to see Finn working in the diner, or going on a hike with him. She wants to take him to see his first Broadway show, and she knows exactly which one he'll love. She wants to show him her city almost as much as she wants him to show her his _Boulder,_ and it _terrifies_ her that she's no longer just appreciating Finn for the sweet and considerate guy that he is, but she's now picturing a life _outside_ the confines of their temporary home. She _knows_ she's just setting herself up for heartbreak, especially since they both agreed it was not wise to act on their impulses and yet despite knowing all this, for the past three days she's been thinking about nothing _but_ what would happen when they are free to leave.

She shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts and turns to her side to see Finn softly snoring away. She giggles lightly just as Finn releases a particularly loud snore, so much so that he wakes up instantly. He groans softly, before turning to look at her, "You watching me sleep now?"

"Just thinking about the fact that I will be forced to _bathe_ in a lake and pee in the bushes," she says, wrinkling her nose at the aspects.

"Are you saying you want to go skinny dipping with me Tiny?" Finn asks, sitting up on his elbows, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She's not all that surprise that he came to that particular conclusion, and instead of protesting like she knows he's expecting, she shifts her body so that her top half is somewhat hovering over his and she smiles at him seductively, enjoying the way his Adam's apple bobs nervously at her close proximity, "If I said yes, I don't think you'd be able to handle it."

She sends him a wink but, to her surprise, he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her body partially on top of his bare chest and smirks, "Try me, Tiny."

"_Finn_!" She says in exasperation, slapping him on the chest, at which he chuckles and allows her to move.

"You started it woman," Finn says, amused as he sits up and grins at her, "If you can't handle the fire don't jump in it."

Rachel sighs at his words, "It's if you can't stand the _heat_ get out of the_ kitchen_."

"I know. Just making sure that _you_ did," Finn says sheepishly, and she _knows_ he's lying. She shakes her head, watching as he stands up, holding out his hand to her to help her up.

"C'mon, we should go before it starts to get dark," he says, and once she's on her feet, she watches as he throws some dirt on the fire to put it out, then wraps up the sheet as well as grab their basket and heads into the tent.

"Go where? I thought we were sleeping here tonight?" She's confused now because they agreed they would camp out for one night.

"Bathe of course," Finn says as he comes out of the tent with two towels in his hands and a bar of soap.

"I'm not going skinny dipping with you," she protests.

Finn simply laughs as he hands her a towel, "I know, but it's fun to get you riled up. You stay here, I'll go then when I come back you go. Sound good?"

Rachel bites her lip, looking around their little camp spot. The afternoon sunlight is already slowly slipping behind the numerous trees. She'll be damned if she is staying here all by herself, "Wait...I can't... I don't want to...'

"C'mon. I'll close my eyes if you close yours."

He holds out his hand for her as he says that with complete sincerity and not even a hint of teasing, and it's when he does things like this, she knows that it's no surprise she's falling for him. She smiles shyly, taking his hand, "Okay."

"What, no death treats about if I look you'll cut off my man bits?" He teases, looking across at her and sending her another one of his infamous dimple smiles.

"No. I trust you." She says simply, and smiles when she feels Finn squeeze her hand as they make their way towards the lake.

Ten minutes later, and Rachel is sitting a few feet from the shore, both her and Finn's towels in her lap. Finn's dirty clothes are in a pile right next to her feet. That man really is incorrigible, she was speaking to him about the ducks in Central Park and how she and Aaron would go every weekend to feed them and how they actually named all the ducks, or at least try to. Aaron would buy like some special food to give the ducks that would always end up with the two of them having flocks of ducks following them around and she'd feel like the Mama duck when they'd start trailing after her, quacking for more food.

She doesn't know what possessed her to tell him _that_ particular story, it's not like she hasn't mentioned Aaron before, but it's has always been in relation to her Broadway shows or whatever trouble he _and_ Santana, her _other_ best friend would get her into. Finn doesn't know that Aaron is her roommate, she's pretty sure he thinks it's _Santana. S_he's never spoken to Finn about Aaron like this before, and as soon as she starts to get into her story, Finn suddenly drops both his shorts _and_ his boxers right in front of her.

Suffice to say, she complete forgets about her story and by the time she's recovered from shock, Finn is already making his way to the lake, bare ass and all, laughing as she splutters protests at his lack of modesty.

Since then she's kept her eyes on the sand, making small patterns and trying to block out the picture of Finn's firm white behind from her mind. She's torn between giggling at the fact that his butt is so pale compared to the rest of him, or do what she actually want to do, which is imagining _grabbing _that fine ass.

"Tiny!" She looks up automatically at the sound of her name and her eyes widen as Finn makes his way towards her, still in waist high water, and following not two feet behind him is Benji, who is quacking animatedly next to Finn.

She quickly gets up, the towels still in her hand as she walks to the shore, "Benji! Oh did you get separated from your family again?"

"Nope, they were right behind the little swamp again, but I had a little talk with Benji." Finn says, looking at the duck who simply quacks at him, "Isn't that right little dude? Told him that he just _has_ to come and visit his temporary Mommy 'cause she misses him. So you know, little dude agreed and here we are, but Mama duck may just throw a hissy fit, so you gotta make it quick."

Rachel can't help but look at him in astonishment as he continues to talk to the duckling, rubbing his finger lightly against the duck's coat, not even aware of Rachel's surprised expression. He brought the duck for her to see _and_ called it by the ridiculous name she gave, all without even batting an eyelash.

Forget falling, she thinks she's completely fallen in love with this man, and the most terrifying thing is that she's not even afraid to admit it to herself.

"Tiny, you coming in the water or what?" Finn asks, amused, "Benji isn't gonna wait forever."

What on earth has she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Once again thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad people enjoyed Benji just as much as I did the little dude is too cute lol_

* * *

><p>Finn wakes up to the sound rain pattering against the tent, and opens his eyes to see it's still dark out. He finds himself with an armful of Rachel, her head is using his arm as a pillow and her tiny body practically curled up against his. He should try and move away, knowing she'd probably not like the fact that she's practically holding on to him, but he just can't find it in his heart to move her aside, and just as he's about to go back to sleep, he feels her shift and roll. She's now lying on her stomach, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped across his chest.<p>

He feels her nuzzle her chin against his chest, just as she speaks, her voice heavy with sleep, "Finn, is that rain?"

"Yeah, don't worry we're fine in here," he whispers softly, his hand finding the back of her head in the dark and caressing her soft hair soothingly, "You're safe. Go back to sleep."

"Night Finn."

"Night Rach."

He whispers back in return, not even aware of what he called her until _after _the fact. It figures the first time he even says her name is when she's asleep. He doesn't even know why the nickname thing even stuck. At first he only did it 'cause it irritated her that he would never get it right, and when they finally started to get along, the nickname he uses currently just stuck and he suspects the reason why he continues to refer to her by that ridiculous nickname was more out of the fact that he was trying to maintain the invisible barrier between them. Despite how far they've come, he feels that if he starts calling her by her real name, their entire dynamic will change and there would be no longer _any_ barriers between them, and he's more than terrified at that the prospect of that.

They both know that _nothing_ can come from the two of them giving into their physical urges. If they were to sleep together, things would just get awkward and added to the fact that they don't know when exactly they'll get sent home, won't help matters either. So instead he keeps calling her by that nickname, thinking that it somehow will keep things at bay.

Although with everything that has happen over the past few days, Finn's not even sure who has this situation under control. He releases a deep breath, shifting their bodies slightly and Rachel simply hums in response and snuggles deeper into his side. He can feel her entire body relax as he finds himself also dozing off to the soft sounds of rain pattering against the roof of the tent and Rachel's soft sighs.

* * *

><p>The next time he wakes up Rachel is no longer lying on top of him, but instead he's lying on his side and Rachel is spooned up in front of him. He can feel her ass pressed up against his crotch, and that part of his body has already woken up long before he did. He bites his lip to hold back a groan when Rachel shifts slightly against him.<p>

This is not good at all

When Rachel shifts again, rubbing her ass firmly against his crotch, Finn has to bite his lip to hold back is groan. He looks up to see that it's still pouring. It figures the one night they decide to get out of the house, it rains. Rachel will probably bitch about that, well that is if she doesn't kill him for his body's reaction to her close proximity. He slowly moves his body, trying to ease out of her grasp, and hisses when he realizes that moving his upper body just simply pushes his _lower_ body up against her ass more. He freezes when he feels her shift again and release a soft sigh.

She's gonna kill him, he's sure about it.

He's just about to try and easy out from behind her, when Rachel turns and rolls to face him, snuggling up against him, one arm draped across his torso, "Don't move...comfy."

Her voice is sleep laden, just like earlier, but unlike earlier she doesn't fall right back to sleep. Instead she shifts her body again, and the moment her leg comes into contact with his lower body, he feels her entire body tense up, and he in turn braces himself for the blow up.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly. Despite the loud noise from the rain, he knows she's heard him 'cause her head is directly below his chin.

She slowly eases her body away, as much as she could with them wrapped up in the sleeping bag, as she rolls to her side and he can see her looking at him through her eyelashes the sleep still evident in her eyes, "It's okay. It's not like I haven't slept next to a man before. I know how your bodies work. I trust you Finn."

He knows he should focus on the fact that this is the second time in the last day she's told him how much she trusts him, but he can't help but focus on the gut wrenching feeling her gets at her earlier comment about her sleeping next to a man. Of course he _knows_ she's been with men before, but hearing about it as she speaks it with such nonchalance, it kinda of feels like he got stabbed in the chest with a rusty knife or something. He doesn't understand where this is coming from, why he is feeling so strongly about something so trivial as that.

Maybe it's the thought of Rachel with _any_ other guy just doesn't sit well with him, which is stupid 'cause he's not suppose to be feeling like that.

He is so consumed by his thoughts, he doesn't realize what is happening until Rachel is practically stretching over his body and he can feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, her hand swiping between his body and the sleeping bag, "What are you doing?"

He's almost ashamed at how squeaky his voice comes out, but he'll just brush it off 'cause she practically drops her weight on top of him in surprise as her hand moves deeper into the bag.

"I'm looking for the zip, so we can get out of this thing," she grunts out in annoyance, and he knows it more at what she's looking for than his question.

"Check the top corner on your side," he says, grunting when she rolls off and shifts her body to where he told her. He can feel her bare toes brushing along his thigh as she manoeuvres her body to reach for the zipper.

He bites his lip, cursing his stupid body for reacting yet again to her. He's not 16 _damn it!_ Why is he responding so strongly to her stupid little toes!

"Ah ha!"

Rachel says triumphantly as she sits up as best as she could in the sleeping bag, her ass now next to Finn's face as she leans forward and slowly zips the bag open, leaning over him yet again to reach his side. Once the sleeping bag is fully open, she resumes her spot lying on the open side and looks up at the rain pattering away on the roof.

"Do you think it's gonna stop any time soon?" she asks, her gaze facing skyward.

"I hope so. Either way the walk back will be a bitch," he says. Just thinking of all the mud, he's not sure what he's looking forward to least, her bitching about the mud or the mud itself. He's surprised when she doesn't respond to that, so he rolls to his side to face her, watching the rise and fall of her chest and the way in which she nibbles her bottom lip as she gazes at the rain drops falling on the tent. Even though the rain is kind of a hindrance to their little camping trip, being cooped up in this small tent with Rachel isn't half bad. The place is small and cosy and even though he _knows_ they won't be doing anything, it's still nice just to lay here with her.

He holds back a snicker when the first thing that comes to his mine is that old song about two people laying next to each other and just forgetting the world. That's kind of been what their lives have been for the past month and half, as though they are in this bubble where rest of the world just sort of just faded away. It's nice actually. Sure they started off on the wrong foot, and things kind of got crazy before it got better, but really he's never gotten to know a woman on such an intimate level, where sex was _not_ a deciding factor and it's just _nice_ to say the least.

He knows they agreed that nothing can come from the two of them succumbing to their urges, but really he's slowly realizing it's _so_ much more than that when it comes to Rachel. One woman has never been able to provoke so many emotions from him, and over the past few days he finds himself comparing these feelings he's been having to what he use to have with Quinn. He'd been with Quinn for almost 7 years and after that officially ended, there weren't any other women, so to him, loving a woman has always been associated with _Quinn,_ but since meeting Rachel he's experienced a whole rainbow of emotions he never thought he even _possessed. _The way she can make him feel pure blind rage, to utter adoration in two seconds flat baffles him to no end. With Quinn, things had always been so black and white and just... _easy_. Maybe it's because they were young and just didn't know any better or had anything to compare it to.

Finn shakes his head in disbelief at his train of thought. He's comparing his relationship with the two women as though he and Rachel even _have_ one to begin with, not like it would matter either way cause at the end of the day, this _bubble_ they've been living in is going to pop sooner or later, and once real life comes and bites them in the ass, there is nothing they can do about it. Hence the reason why they both decided to _not_ jump into anything.

Finn sighs as he turns his focus back to Rachel, well not back, just to what she's currently doing. She's still lying on her back staring up at the roof of the tent, one of her hands is lying flat on her stomach making small patterns back and forth. He doesn't understand how she could be doing nothing and still look so breathtakingly beautiful.

Maybe they are wrong, maybe things _could_ work out with them, 'cause these _feelings_ he gets they aren't easily ignored. It's like he's just drawn to her and he _needs_ to do something about it. It wouldn't hurt to bring it up see how she feels, 'cause although _he_ was the one to lay out the rules, and she agreed very much to it, she still never _said_ what she thought.

He'll just _ask_ and see how she reacts. With that thought in mind he moves closer to her , moving so that he's mimicking her current position, "It looks kind of cool doesn't it. The rain drops falling on the material."

"Yea, it does," she says thoughtfully, "Whenever it rains in the summer, my apartment is on the top floor and we have like stairs to the roof, and there is this little abandon green house. Aaron and I used to go on the roof and watch the rain fall over the city while eating popcorn and drinking apple juice. It was like a tradition when we first moved into together, but we didn't have a fancy apartment back then, so we'd just sit by the only bay window and do it."

"I thought your friend _Santana_ was your roommate?" Finn asks stupidly, feeling as though he's just been whiplashed with this information. _All_ the times Rachel's spoken about the dude, she _never_ mentioned that _he_ was the roommate she talked about.

Rachel turns to look at him in confusion, "Santana? No, she only permanently moved to the city like last year. I told you, she's very fickle. She's always torn between living in Jersey or in the City, it's just how she rolls, or so she says."

Finn sighs in relief at that revelation, maybe Santana and this dude had an on and off again thing and that's why she keeps moving back and forth, it would make sense. Although it still doesn't explain why _he_ is Rachel's current roommate though. He knows Santana is Rachel's childhood best friend, she was the one that encouraged Rachel to reach for her dreams, all the stories Rachel has ever told him has always been about Santana _and_ Aaron, apart from the stupid duck story, its always been those two _together_. Yea, he's probably just over reacting for no reason.

"The only other time Santana was in the city for a long period of time was for about 9 months when she moved in with us,' cause she and her girlfriend Brittany broke up and she needed to get away from Jersey for a while. But then they sort out their stuff and she went _back_ home. Last year, the two of them _finally_ decided to move out to the city together and they've been good ever since."

Well _fuck_. She just shot his last theory to hell.

Who the fuck _is_ this dude? And why the fuck is he living with Rachel? He could probably just _ask_ her but he's too chicken shit to do that, or more like he doesn't want to know the answer. Maybe _that's_ why she didn't want anything to happen between them, 'cause she as an _Aaron_ back at home. But then why kiss him then, and the flirting, the thing in the lake?

_Fuck_. Now he's just sounding like a girl.

"So do they live close to you?" He asks curiously, he's doesn't want to talk about the dude, whatever. Once Rachel starts talking about Santana, she can never stop, besides the Aaron dude is probably gay. She always talks about the dude appreciating Broadway more that Santana ever did, and the only guy he knows that actually likes Broadway is _Kurt_ .

"Santana and Brittany?" he clarifies.

"No, but I try to see her as much as I can with my insane schedule, and we have a tradition that once I'm finished with my run on whatever show I'm in, Santana takes the week off and the two of us go on like a mini vacation. Before she and Brittany became a permanent thing, Aaron used to think that we were hooking up on those weekends and just never told him."

_Shit_. Dude's definitely not gay, and Finn can't help it if his mind starts conjuring up images of Rachel and an unknown female going at it on a bed, having pillow fights and naked spa days, or better yet _naked_ pillow fights. Finn doesn't even bother to hide the stupid grin that graces his face when he conjures up those images in his head. He's so preoccupied with his thoughts, he doesn't even see Rachel kneeling over him before her hand lands squarely on his chest, _repeatedly_.

"Stop thinking about it!" She protests.

He laughs, grabbing her hand to pull himself into a sitting position and wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively, "Is this one of those times where you protests so much about something because it's actually true, like the time you said you _didn't_ eat the entire roll of cookie dough when you were 16, but we _both_ know you probably did."

To his utter amazement, Rachel pulls her hands away and sits back on the heels of her feet, "Shut up."

Finn eyes widen, not at all expecting _that_ kind of response, "_What?_ You...and a girl...I...You're _killing_ me Tiny."

Rachel rolls her eyes at him, slapping him lightly on the chest again, "Oh don't be such a _boy_. It was _years_ ago and I was helping out a friend."

Only Rachel Berry can rationalize kissing a girl as _help_, and he'd be damned if he didn't get this story out of her, "_Really_? Is that what they call it now?"

"You're a pig," Rachel says with a slight huff, but by now he knows how to read her body language and he knows she's not upset but just more embarrassed, "But I'm serious, at 15 Santana was just coming to terms with who she was and she wasn't sure if she was attracted to girls or boys, and well, I offered. She's my best friend, if there was any way I could help her I would, and I did so..."

"That's nice and all Tiny, but tell me about the _kiss," h_e says cutting her off and grinning, "Was is quick? Was tongue involved? How long..."

"Oh My God. Shut _up_!" Rachel screeches, placing her hand over his mouth, "We are not going talk about this ever again. I should never have encouraged you."

Finn holds up both his hands in defence, knowing when to not push her buttons, but storing this information for further use later on. Once she removes her hand, he smiles at her sheepishly, "Okay, I'm sorry. We won't talk about you giving your best friend a helping _hand_."

"_Finn!" _She all but screams her eyes wide at his crude comment, "It was _not_ like that!"

Finn laughs wholeheartedly, expecting the new round of slaps she is giving him, "I'll stop now."

"Good." Rachel says with a huff, as she falls back onto the sleeping bag, draping her legs over Finn's as he is still sitting up. He watches as she gets entranced by the rain yet again, "I love the rain."

"I like the smell of the rain," Finn confesses, smiling as she tilts her head forward so that she can catch his eye.

"Me too."

Rachel says with a sigh, as she throws her head back again, she releases a loud yawn stretching out her entire body. Finn watches in fascination as she arches her back and raises her arms over her head, so much so that her chest is now pushed out and her t-shirt has risen to give him a glimpse of her tan stomach and the baby pink belly ring, he may or may not have had a few fantasies about.

He really needs to stop thinking about these things when Rachel is literally a right next to him.

"I never told you how I got started on Broadway did I?" She says suddenly, sitting up and moving her feet off his legs, to turn her entire body to face him, "If it weren't for Aaron, I don't think I'd even be where I am."

Oh great, _another_ Aaron story. He feels like all he's been hearing for the past 24 hours is Aaron this and Aaron that, but unfortunately he really is curious as to how she started her career, so he guesses he'll have to put up with Aaron praising hour yet again, "You only told me you would sing and bartend, which by the way I couldn't tell you then, 'cause like we _just_ met, but that's hot."

Rachel laughs wholeheartedly at his comment, and he grins as she throws her head back and he can see the fine contours of her neck, "Yes Aaron and the other boys at the bar told me that as well, but those boys wouldn't hurt a fly, well unless some drunken customer, got a little too friendly."

"What? Did anyone touch you?" Finn asks angrily, his fist clenching at just the _thought _of someone even _thinking_, but before he can let his thoughts runaway with him, he feels Rachel's small hands encase his much larger one, immediately gaining his attention.

"Hey. Trust me nothing like that ever happened, Aaron would never let something like that happen in his bar, and well I since I got my first role on an off-Broadway production I haven't worked in the bar since."

He knows he should focus on her calming his initial concerns, but all he got from that was that at some point in time she was shacking up with her _boss_, and he knows that he should be more upset about that. He never expected something like that from her, but he's more upset that its _clear_ something is _still _going on with her and this dude and he _hates_ the fact that he's more hurt than upset at her newest revelation.

"Good," he says tightly, not sure what else he _should_ say to that, but Rachel seems oblivious to his change in mood and she picks up her story once again.

"I mostly sang though, when I first started working there it was because Santana and I went for their Karaoke night and Aaron offered me a job singing , but then some nights he was short on bartenders so I used to fill in for him. Actually I have a funny story..."

"We should probably start packing up and head back," Finn says, cutting her off abruptly and kneeling in the tent, gesturing to the roof, "The rain's finally holding up so we should go before it starts back up."

He ignores her startled and hurt expression, turning his back to her as he starts packing some of the plates and other things into their basket. His mind is still reeling at this latest news, and he thinks he's more upset with her for not even seeming to care enough to just _tell_ him the truth about the dude. It hurts more that he now knows the reason that she was so hesitant on starting something wasn't because of _them_ but was because of this _dude_. Maybe _that's _why she didn't have much to say after she broke off the kiss and she agreed with him about nothing should happen between the two of them, it was never about the two of them at all.

"Do you want me to make some sandwiches for us before we go?" She asks quietly, and he _hates_ that she's even remotely timid around him, but he can't wrap his mind around the fact that she has a boyfriend..._pseudo_ or otherwise, all this time.

"You go ahead, I'm not hungry," he says shortly as he crawls to the entrance of the tent towel over his shoulder, "I'm gonna wash up by the lake."

He crawls out, not even waiting for a response.

He hates the fact that he's feeling like this.

0ooooooooo0

An hour later, Finn walks back to their camp site, to see that Rachel has changed out of her pjs and packed up all their things, including the tent and she's simply sitting on a rock waiting for him. As soon as she sees him, she stands, taking his wet towel from him and goes to stuff it in his duffle bag without a word.

"I packed up everything." She says unnecessarily as she puts the bag over her shoulder, "You seemed anxious to leave so I thought I'd help."

"Okay," he answers, not exactly sure what she was expecting him to say, but he silently grabs the basket and the rolled up tent and scans to make sure they haven't forgotten anything before he takes off in the direction towards the house.

The hour he spent at the lake did not help him clear his mind at all, instead he probably spent the majority of conjuring images of Rachel and this dude in his head, and he hates himself for being so fixated on this. Wasn't he the one just three days ago that said nothing can come from the two of them hooking up? Then why does he care _this_ much? Also, to add insult to injury he saw Benji and a few of the other ducks while he was at the lake and that made him think of Central Park, and just upset him more than he already was. Right at this moment he just wants to be alone,' cause he's cranky and he knows that if he speaks to Rachel he'll say something he'd regret.

They walk in relative silence, and he's not only surprised by that, but also the fact that Rachel's flip-flops got stuck in the mud _twice_ already and she has yet to even complain about it. He feels like ever since he woke up, he's been living in some bizarre twilight zone, where Rachel doesn't complain. She won't even talk to him about his mood, which is odd for her 'cause she never lets things go_ and_ she's shacking up with some dude he didn't even know about, and all this time he thought the dude was _gay_. Well he didn't really think much of the dude, he didn't realize _he _was even an issue.

"So are you just going to sulk all the way, or are you going to tell me what's gotten you in this mood?"

Crap. So much for her not saying anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says shortly, not even bothering to look at her.

"You've barely said two words to me since you came back from the lake and you've been sulky _and_ you were kind of rude in the tent."

"Do you want me to apologize?" He asks angrily, "Fine. I'm sorry Princess for being _short_ with you, God _forbid_ someone speaks to you like that."

"Hey!" Rachel snaps, grabbing his hand to gain his attention. He finally looks at down at her, seeing her eyes shooting daggers at him, "What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing okay?" He snaps, shaking off her hand and picking up his speed, _knowing_ she wouldn't be able to keep up with him and added to the fact that she keeps slipping on the wet mud.

"It's not _nothing_." She yells at him stubbornly, "Or else you wouldn't be behaving like this. Why won't you talk to me?"

"It's not like we tell each other everything anyway." He grumbles, "Not like one of us hasn't kept _secrets_ from the other."

He snaps back at her and groans when he realizes what he's said and sure enough, Rachel is suddenly standing in front of him, her hands on her hips, daring him to walk away and he _knows_ she's not going to let it rest. He looks ahead of her to see that the house is _just_ coming into view and he's cursing himself for not keeping his mouth shut for two more minutes.

"What is that suppose to mean? What secrets?" She asks, her tone no longer full of anger but just hurt, and he hates that he's even upset that _she's upset_, "I've been nothing but honest to you since I've met you Finn. You _know_ how brutally honest I can be."

"Really, Tiny?" He asks, any sympathy he felt before vanished at the fact that she's _still_ dismissing that tiny bit of information she kept to herself, "You're going to stand there in front of me and tell me you've been _completely_ honest with _everything_ you've ever told me?"

"Yes!" Rachel says indignantly, stomping her foot.

"Whatever Tiny, if you're just going to lie to my face." Finn grumbles walking around her, but finds his arm in a death grip from her two hands, "Let me go."

"No!" She says stubbornly, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Well, figure it out." He snaps back, getting tired of her act and shrugging her off with some difficultly.

"Would you stop behaving like a child and just use your words!" Rachel snaps in annoyance as she stomps up the wooden stairs and follows him into the house.

Finn suddenly snaps and, turns around catching her off guard, "Okay, maybe the fact that all this time you had a _boyfriend_ and didn't think to tell me?"

"What?" Rachel asks startled, and Finn has to hand it to her, she really is an _excellent_ actress.

"_Aaron." _ He says the name with such venom he doesn't even recognize himself. Since when has he become _that_ guy, the jealous guy, for a girl who's not even _his_ to begin with?

To his utter annoyance, Rachel doesn't even blink at the name but instead just stands there and laughs, the duffle bag and sleeping bag falling off her shoulders as she continues to laugh at his expense.

She fucking played him for a fool.

"Screw you." He seethes, turning around to walk towards his room, but before he could move Rachel grabs his hand.

"Are you implying that I'm some sort of fickle _slut_?" She says venomously, "Just because you don't have the full story?"

Where the hell did she even get _that _from? She was just _laughing_ at him not two seconds ago!

"Well if the shoe fits. What else am I to think?"

"Well, for one you are supposed to _trust_ me," she snaps angrily, releasing her hold on his arm, "And if you had any doubts about who Aaron is, why not just be a _grown up_ and ask me? Instead of insinuating that I am some sort of _slut_ that would cheat on her boyfriend. Who by the way if you had even _bothered _to ask you would know he's just my best _friend_."

"Well what the hell was I suppose to think? You keep sending me all these mixed singles, tugging me back on forth, and then all of sudden I'm hearing about _Aaron_ in a new light, _days_ after we decide we weren't going to pursue whatever _this_ was. What the fuck was I suppose to think? We've been here for over six weeks and not _once_ did you even give a _hint_ to the fact that Aaron was your roommate, and then the _day_ we practically go at it in the lake you are suddenly _only_ mentioning him over and over and _over. _Of course I was going to think you were suddenly feeling guilty for _cheating_ on your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, dammit!" Rachel growls in frustration and suddenly points a finger at him accusingly, "And _you_ are one to talk about mixed signals. Even _after_ we agreed to not do whatever _this_ is, you _still_ came after me and flirted with me and all this time you've been in _love_ with your ex-girlfriend. I _refuse _to be some rebound _fling_ for you to get over her, and the fact that you have _never_ mentioned her at all until _after_ we kissed just shows that you had a guilty conscious about it as well!"

He looks at her in disbelief, not even fathoming how she could even come to that conclusion, and he can't stop the laughter if he tried, "I am not in love with Quinn. Woman, you're insane."

But to his surprise, instead of her getting defensive like he expected, she just slumps her shoulders in defeat, "Maybe you're right. I am insane, I'm stupid to think that the two of us were even _remotely _ compatible. Clearly, I'm the idiot for even thinking that."

With that said, she turns on her heel and walks. He looks at her retreating figure all of two seconds, before he's taking two long strides to catch up with her and grabs her by the hand, spinning her around to face him. Her eyes widen in surprise and before she has chance to say anything, he cups her cheek and presses his mouth firmly against hers sucking on her top lip as he deepens the kiss, trying to put all that he's feeling into that one kiss. When he pulls back she's looking slightly breathless, still in complete shock.

"I'm going to prove you how _compatible_ we are."

"But, we said..."

She tries to protest, so he tips his head down yet again, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it purposely. His tongue soothes it before he lets go of her now swollen lip, their foreheads pressed together as he looks into her eyes.

"You're just not out of my system."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**_EDIT : _**_I'm so very sorry for those who read the chapter already I only just realized I did not add in the very last scene._

_So is been a little over a month since I've last updated I know and I apologize greatly for leaving you guys hanging, but I went on vacation (saw Glee Live and it was fucking AWESOME) and then school started back and I only just got time to write and unfortunately I cannot promise when the next update will be, but I'm hoping to get another update soon. This story is slowly winding down and only has about three chapters left and I really hope you guys are still interested, once again I'm sorry for the delay._

_Thank you all soooo much for the kind reviews I still get giddy every time I get a review for this story and you all are too sweet so thank you :)_

_So here it is the moment people have been waiting for I hope it doesn't disappoint but smut is not my forte at all but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless_

* * *

><p>She gasps against his mouth as she feels herself being hoisted in the air, her legs automatically going around his waist as one of his arms slides under ass to secure her there. She groans as she feels Finn's tongue plunge into her mouth, their tongues dueling, before she begins to suck on his top lip her hands in his hair tugging at it as she moans against his mouth, her legs tightening around his waist.<p>

"Bed." Finn gasps out, and before she can even answer her already has her lips between his teeth nibbling and sucking on it, he pulls back enough to start peppering small wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck, as he starts walking to his room.

She pulls back shaking her head, and he feels his entire body freeze at her movements, "No...mine...bigger."

She gasps out, because his mouth is on her neck assaulting it before she even has time to form a coherent sentence, she gasp as she feels his teeth against her skin biting it lightly as she slips slightly down his body while he opens the door to her room, she giggles slightly when he pulls back to look at her bed his eyes wide, he's never been in her room before.

"Now how the hell did I end up with the stupid pint size bed and you get a freaking _king_ size bed?" Finn asks in disbelief

Rachel looks at him incredulously, "_Really_? You're standing two feet from my bed, your hands on my _ass_ and you're gonna complain about who got the bigger bed?"

Finn grins at her, squeezing her ass for effect before he walks to the bed, "You just said ass."

Rachel laughs wholehearted at that, as he stands at the side of her bed, he still has her securely in his arms, as she loops her arms around his neck smiling at him seductively and she leans forward taking his earlobe between her teeth as she whispers hotly against his neck, "Play your cards right, and you may get _other_ words out of me."

She giggles, when Finn groans massaging her ass a few more times, rocking his hips against hers before he places her gently on the bed, her legs are still wrapped around his was as he hovers over her . His hand gripping her thigh as the other hand holds himself up, he gazes down at her his fingers tracing small patterns on her bare thigh, "Are you sure about this Tiny?"

She bites her lip, her heart swelling at the sincerity in his words, she nods her head and that's all the encouragement he needs and he swoops down to capture her lips in his once again. She arches her back, gripping his shirt as he deepens the kiss. She groans in annoyance when he pulls back, but then sighs as he starts to pepper her chest with light kisses. She hums in appreciate when he settles his full weight on her body leaning up to kiss her briefly before he moves to her waist, bunching up her top, he looks up at her sending her a grin before he focuses all his attention back to her stomach, and blowing lightly at her belly ring.

"You won't believe the dreams I've had about this thing." Finn says as her kisses her stomach, making her squirm as he slowly moves up, her shirt riding up until he pulls it off.

She watches as Finn groans in appreciation, licking his lips as he looks at her chest heaving, she feels her entire body heat up and his gaze lingers on her for a brief moment and to her utter surprise, he does not dive in like she expected but he returns his focus back to her stomach and places two soft kisses on either side of her belly button and then slowly moves towards her, he grins at her making her heart flutter in anticipation as he lowers his head between her breasts kissing her heated skin.

She sighs when she feels his wet lips against the curve of her breast, her sighs turning into moans, when she feels his tongue flicker against her nipple. She groans as she feels his tongue swirling around her nipple, her back arches into him as her fingers run through his hair gripping it as his lips suck on her skin

"Oh _Finn_."

She moans out, her lower body squirming, her hips arching into him and she can feel the hardness of his arousal pressing into her lower thigh as Finn sucks and licks her breast, his right hand going to her other breast and slowly begins to pinch and tease it, massaging it in time with the rocking of his hips against her thigh

"God, baby." Finn murmurs against her skin, as he releases her right breast and move his lips over the next one, his tongue moving painstakingly slow across her skin, making her squirm in anticipation, "You're so fucking hot."

She gasps when his teeth graze across her harden nipple, just as Finn takes the brown nub tugging it lightly between his teeth, her entire upper body arching off the bed at his ministration. She runs her hands up and down his back, feeling the define contours of his back muscles as she sighs, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off his head.

Finn looks up at her with a smirk his chin resting lightly on her breast, she shrugs nonchalantly, "You were wearing too many clothes."

Finn simply chuckles in response as he moves up her body, settling his own between her legs, their bare chest now rubbing against each other. She groans when she feels her nipples brush against his bare skin.

"You know what I think?" Finn asks softly his head just hovering over hers.

She bites her lip as she rocks her hips against his, her heated core pressed firmly against his hardening cock, "I think I have an idea,"

Finn chuckles leaning down to nip at her lips, "Well someone's cocky."

Rachel smirks up at him raising her head to meet him in a scorching kiss, "That would be _you_ Mr. Hudson."

"Oh and smart ass too I see?" Finn asks with teasing grin,

Rachel rolls her eyes at his comment but then grins slyly as she grips his hips and rolls them over in one swift movement, now straddling his lap, her hands pressed firmly on his bare chest and she can't help but laugh at his surprised expression, she shrugs easily as she slowly moves her hips against him, "You talk too much."

Finn barks out in laughter at the irony at _that_ statement, his hands automatically going to her hips, as he arches his hips into her and she moans as she feels his hardness pressing firmly into her, "Guess you're rubbing off on me."

She knows he means that a double innuendo but she's too preoccupied by the way in which their hips are moving in sync and she just _needs_ more so she shimmies down his torso her hands gripping the waist of his shorts _and_ his boxers and quickly pulls them off tossing them to the side of them bed. She sits on her knees between his legs, involuntary licking her lips as she watches his cock almost twitching at her heated, a small bit of precum already gathered at the tip.

"_Babe_, you're killing me." Finn groans out his grip on her hips tightening.

She smiles slightly, moving to wrap her tiny hand around the base of his shaft, gasping when Finn buckles his hips into her hand; she slowly begins to move her hand up and down his shaft watching as he mutters incoherently squirming under her. She's just began to move her hand faster when Finn's much larger hand grips her hips. She looks up confused and Finn shakes his head, she's about to ask him what's wrong, when he suddenly grips her waist and pulls her on top of him, kissing her deeply. She moans against his mouth feeling his hard on pressed firmly against her bare stomach.

"No more foreplay.' Finn mutters against her lips before he flips them over his mouth going to her neck again .

She groans in response her fingers digging into his shoulders, her entire body on fire as she feels the wetness gathering between her legs and she gasps in surprise when Finn grabs her shorts yanking them off her legs along with her panties. Her body is flushed in embarrassment at Finn seeing her bare form, but then she opens her eyes and sees Finn looming over her and the tenderness in his eyes makes her melt, all the tension leaving her as he settles between her legs cupping her face as he kisses her passionately, "God, Rachel you're beautiful."

She can't help but gasp at the use of her name, and open her eyes to see him smiling at her, she wraps her hand around his neck and pulls him back down for a kiss. They lock eyes nodding in silent agreement, and she widens her legs automatically for him in anticipation, and she can feel the tip of his shaft brush against her opening, and she holds her breath waiting for the feeling of him completely filling her. But when nothing happens she looks up just as Finn freezes at leaps off oh her muttering expletives under his breath.

"Fucking idiot." He mutters as he slips off of her and the bed.

"Finn! What's going on?" She asks in alarm sitting up, a feeling of dread over coming her as she scans her bed for _anything_ to cover her nude body.

Finn though is already standing, but on seeing her expression he holds up his hand, "Hold that thought."

She looks at him in utter disbelief as he runs out of the room, she can't even appreciate the amazing view of his bare ass cause that feeling in the pit of her stomach is slowly intensifying , she eyes her clothes on the floor, biting her lip to keep her emotions at bay. She's about to move when Finn comes _running_ into the room a _condom_ wrapper in his mouth as he tears in open.

She feels her tire body relax in realization as she falls back onto the bed and she can't help but laugh, her insecurities having gotten the best of her yet again, and she can truly appreciate the image of a _naked_ Finn running out of the room for a condom.

"Are you laughing at me woman?" Finn asks as he straddles her hips, the now open condom packet now in his hands as he looks down at her.

Rachel opens her mouth about to retort but, ends up in a fit of giggles again as the image of a naked Finn running out of the room pops back into her mind. She hears Finn indignant scoff which only causes her to giggle even more. She's never felt so light and _carefree_ during sex before and they have yet to even _have_ sex, and as she thinks this, she realizes how much she loves and appreciates this man.

"Hey you okay?" Finn asks softly pulling her out of her musings as he lies on top of her his face just inches away from her own, he caresses her cheek softly, "If you're having second thoughts, we don't have..."

But she doesn't let him finish that thought as she reaches up and pulls him into a heated kiss showing him exactly how much she want this, wants _them_. She rocks her hips against his thigh as she feels the want and need build up yet again. She pulls back gasping slightly and smiles at him as he grins at her sheepishly, "So any chance we can forget the last five minutes and pretend it didn't happen?"

She laughs wholeheartedly at his embarrassed grin her legs widening automatically as he settles between her legs, as she grins at him teasingly, "Never, the image of you running like a headless chicken out of the room naked as you were born will _for...Oh."_

"_That_ shut you up." Finn says with a teasing smile, but as he shifts his hips moving deeper into her she watches as his own face turns to that of pure bliss as he starts moving her hips against hers, "Oh _fuck_ Rachel."

She moans in response hooking her leg around his waist, groaning as she feels him move deeper into her. She gasps as he pulls back and then slams back into her entire body on fire as she begins to meet his thrust with her own. "Oh God."

"You're so beautiful."

Finn gasps against her heated skin as he begins to pick up his pace as she follows all coherent thought leaving her as she grips his shoulders the tension in her slowly building up, that is until she feels Finn's hand move between them and she gasps at the feeling of his coarse fingers against her clit as Finn slowly begins to make slow circles pressing down lightly on her sensitive bud with each trust of his hips.

"Oh..._my_...oh _Finn_!"

She wails out the added sensations and ministrations of his fingers being too much for her as she moans out loudly as she comes, her entire body shaking, as her hips continue to thrust against Finn her inner muscles clamping down repeatedly on Finn's cock just as his grip on her waist tightens and he too comes undone above her, her name being the only thing that is uttered from his lips.

"_Rachel_."

He gasps out as he rolls over, pulling her with him, she collapses on top of him, both of them panting, their bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. She lays her head on his chest the rapid beating of his heart against his rib cage slowly lulling her off to sleep, she barely registers Finn moving her to the bed as he slips out of the bed and returns a few seconds later spooning her from behind as she drifts off.

* * *

><p>Rachel hums softly as she slowly wakes from her slumber feeling the feather light touches against her cheek and neck and she sighs in content as she rolls towards the warm body her head now places on Finn's bare chest as she looks up at him with a sleepy smile. Her fingers running making small circles on his chest as she feels his own hand move under his t-shirt rubbing her bare back.<p>

"Morning."

Finn chuckles placing a kiss on her head before he looks outside at the orange sky, "That's the sunset babe."

Rachel gasps, "We've been sleeping all day?"

"Tired you out didn't I?' Finns asks smugly.

"Shut up." Rachel says her face heating up, because they both knew the truth behind his words, she yelps in surprise as Finn pulls her on top of him his hands making small circles on her back.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. If I had any doubt before that you performed on Broadway, you certainly proved me wrong. You have a fine pair of lungs Ms. Berry."

He wiggles his eyebrows at her at which she instantly groans and buries her face into his chest in embarrassment, "You're incorrigible."

"Among other things."

"_Finn!_" She protests weakly as he begins to laugh her entire body begins to shake due to his laughter, she looks at him teasingly, "I'm surprise there aren't any _cowboy_ jokes in there as well."

Finn smirks, his hands now going to her hips playing with the material of _his_ t-shirt that she and slipped on hours ago, "You'll always be _my_ cowgirl, Tiny."

"Finn." Rachel says in exasperation at his lame attempt to a joke, but her cheeks heat up anyway cause she knows exactly what he's referring to.

"Besides _you_ are the one that had all the cowboy jokes. " Finn points out, "I told you I'm not a cowboy."

"You just dressed like one then?" She asks dryly, they've had this conversation a million times but he's never _actually_ given her a reason to think that he _wasn't_ a cowboy, other than the protesting of course.

"Okay fine, but you can't laugh though." Finn says seriously.

Rachel pulls back can't help but giggle at his remorseful expression, Finn though on seeing her laughter he frowns, "_Rachel_."

"What? It doesn't count if you haven't told the story yet." She protests weakly.

"Smart ass." Finn mutters as he pulls her down for a brief kiss before, he begins to tell his story, "So I told you about my stepdad diner and stuff right? And basically he, my Mom and I run it. Well a few years ago when Burt was thinking of expanding the diner he had the idea of doing like a theme and..."

"Ooh you mean like those old movies where the waitresses wore roller skates and it was like a drive through kind of delivery service?" Rachel asks excitedly as she sits up facing Finn, her hand on his chest as she slaps his chest in her excitement, "Oh I always wanted to work at one of those diners. The bar is very modern and Aaron _never_ listened to my idea of doing a 50s theme night complete with karaoke and all. I would have done Judy Garland justice! But all the boys vetoed that..."

Rachel trails off as she watches Finn look at her in amusement, "I did it again didn't I?"

"You mean cut me off in the middle of my story and somehow turn it into something you did?" Finn teases but she can tell that he's more amused than anything, "Don't worry it's not annoying as it use to be."

Rachel's eyes widen in offence as Finn laughs and protests weakly as he pulls her down on top of him. Before she could voice her opinion though he's pulling her into a kiss and grinning at her, "It's only not annoying anymore because you gave me hot sex."

"Finn!"

Rachel says scandalized as she slaps him on the chest knowing he's only joking, Finn simply chuckles in response grasping her hand and she squeals when she suddenly feels her body being pinned to the bed, Finn looming over her and his hand moving slowly up her bare thigh taking his t-shirt with it as he pulls her into a deep kiss. She sighs against his mouth, just as she feels his callous fingers move against her inner thigh, but as he reaches the apex of her thighs she immediately clamps her legs together. When Finn pulls back a pout gracing his features she can't help but giggle and leans up pressing a brief kiss on his lips, "You aren't getting away from finishing that story _cowboy_."

Finn groans his head dropping to his chest, "Come on Rach, we both know that you _know_ how that ended."

She smiles slightly at this newest nickname but shakes her head stubbornly at him, not budging when he starts to rub her upper thigh hoping to entice her into changing her mind, "Yea but that doesn't explain why you were _in_ costume when I first met you. You told me your apartment was above the diner so even if you left work and headed straight for the airport you could have easily changed. _I_ think you secretly like dressing up as a cowboy and just don't want people to know."

She looks up at him smugly and if he didn't have her pinned to the bed she would have folded her arms across her chest for added effect, but she's totally figured him out, but when simply laughs in response she frowns not understanding that reaction at all. Finn on seeing her confusion though chuckles and places a brief kiss on her lips as he speaks.

"The way you over analyse the tiniest of detail is cute." He says amused, "_But_ that's not it at all, Kurt _hates_ the themed diner thing as much as I do, he says costumes like that should only be allowed to come out at Halloween."

Rachel giggles at Finn's interpretation of his brother, "That's kind of rude."

Finn shrugs nonchalant, "That's just _Kurt_. He's a fashion designer, he says there is never excuse to ignore fashion, or some shit like that. Which is why I purposely wore the cowboy thing to meet him, he's lucky I forgot my fedora in my car. I was on my way to the after party thing they were having and fully intended to dress head to toe in the costume _just_ to get a rise out of him."

"You're terrible." Rachel says with a giggle.

She sighs as Finn starts kissing her the junction of her neck, his hot breath on her ear as he whispers out, "I'll show you how _terrible_ I can be."

Rachel gasps as he fingers finally reach their destination, as she widens her legs automatically as Finn's callous fingers lightly brush against her already wet folds.

She throws her head back against the pillow, her lower body arching as she loses herself yet again of the feeling of Finn's fingers slowly moving in and out of her.

* * *

><p>"Oh God. Right <em>there!"<em>

Rachel grips the back of the kitchen counter, her heels digging into Finn's shoulders as she arches her back her ass rising off the counter with each thrust of her hips as she presses up against Finn's face, every flicker of his tongue against her wet folds has her gasping and squirming in response, he's been doing this for what seems like forever and Rachel is just about ready to come out of her skin. Finn has one hand on her hips trying to hold her down, but having no avail as his other hand is busy between her legs. Three fingers slowly moving in and out of her his tongue swirling around her clit, lightly adding pressure with each thrust of his fingers slowly building her up to the edge but not enough for her to get her to her release.

"_Finn_." She moans out a mixture of frustration and pleasure, her heels digging into his flesh a bit more trying to convey her point, because she can't think coherently to form the words.

She gasps when she feels Finn picks up his speed just as his teeth graze across her clit and he bites down on it, her entire lower body lifting off the counter as she screams out his name in ecstasy. Finn continuing to lap at her folds as she rides out her orgasm.

When she finally opens her eyes, her breathing still laboured she smiles when Finn kisses each of her thighs tenderly before he lowers them off his shoulder. "You okay?"

She looks at him incredulously, about to speak but then just gasps when she realizes she still trying to catch her breath. Finn grins smugly as he pulls her into a sitting position, now standing between her legs, his hands caressing either sides of her thighs, "Guess it was good then."

"Shut...up." She gasps out scowling when her breathlessness only makes him chuckle more.

Finn smirks as he kisses her chin, but when he moves down to her bare breast, she places her hands on his shoulder stopping him, when he looks at her confused she shakes her head, "No...I need...just gimme a break."

Finn laughs wholeheartedly at her statement and she flushes in embarrassment but she can't be bothered to care, cause she doesn't think her body can handle anymore for the time being. She closes her eyes briefly still trying to catch her breath when she feels Finn's hot tongue against the underside of her right breast.

Her eyes open immediately, and Finn has already pulled back grinning sheepishly, "You had some chocolate syrup there. I know how you feel about messes."

She tries to glare at him, but she is too exhausted to even be remotely intimidating and Finn knows that cause he simply smiles in response, she leans forward placing her sticky forehead on Finn's equally sweaty skin and sighs in exhaustion. She yelps in surprise when Finn hooks her legs under one arm and pulls her body, bridal style off the counter.

"We're both covered in food, we need a bath." Finn says simply answering her silent question.

"Finn I can't..." She weakly protests not sure how to say she doesn't think her body can handle anymore.

"Just a bath I promise to keep my hands to myself." Finn says, and she would have bought the sincerity if it weren't the little twinkle in his eyes as they entered the bathroom.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Rachel says lightly shaking her head, when Finn's grin widen as he places her on the bathroom counter and he continues to go about preparing them a bath. She turns slightly and catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and gasps, "Oh my _god_."

"What?" Finn asks in alarm as he turns to face her.

"I look like some sort of harlot!" Rachel screeches as she gets on her knees to face the mirror completely, her hair is in a tangled mess, she's got spots of hardening chocolate syrup on various parts of her body, and her body is completely scattered with red blemishes courtesy of Finn's mouth. There is a particularly deep purple bruise right over her left breast.

"Oh. _My._ God."

"You look hot." Is the only response she gets and she immediately sends him a glare through the reflection in the mirror and Finn held up his hand in defense, "I'm not gonna apologize for any of this, you know that right? Maybe I should have been a little bit more careful with the hickeys but I'm not _sorry_ about any of this. Are you...are you regretting..."

"Oh no... Finn _no!_" Rachel immediately slips off the counter walking up to him, the vulnerability in his voice piercing her heart, she places her hands on either side of his cheeks making him look at her, "Don't think for a _second_ that I regret _any thing_ that has happened between us."

Finn nods in understanding bending down to give her a brief kiss when he pulls back though he has the cocky expression on his face, "You're just embarrassed that you look like you've been completely and totally fucked and loved every minute of it."

"_Finn_!"

Finn laughs dodging her slaps as he kisses her briefly, "My lady protests too much."

Rachel rolls her eyes moving away from him and sliding onto the counter and crosses her legs grinning at him teasingly, "Why don't you finish drawing me a bath?"

Finn laughs wholeheartedly at that as he turns around, to test the water, "What am I your servant boy now?"

As he says those words, her eyes widen and her cheeks become flush, Finn on noticing her reaction chuckles uncomfortably, "Too soon for _that_ kind of talk right?"

"Yes." She squeaks out, biting her lip as he nods in agreement his face as well a little red as he busies himself with getting the bath ready.

* * *

><p>Rachel sits curled up on one side of the couch, wrapped up in the old worn out throw that was covering the sofa, as she watches Finn grills them some sandwiches for a very late breakfast. It's been three days since the two of them first had sex, and this is pretty much how all their days have been, solely consisting of eating, bathing and sex, some of which have occurred at the same time. Rachel blushes at a particularly fond memory that occurred in the shower not two hours ago.<p>

Rachel smiles as she hears Finn softly humming to himself as he pads around the kitchen dressed in only his boxers, his hair still damp from their shower. Ever so often he'll send her a grin, before he turns his focus back to what he was doing. They've known each other a little over a month and a half now and Rachel is amazed at how her body still reacts to that dimpled face smile, but while her heart does flutter when Finn sends her that lopsided grin, now it's so much more, her entire body warms up and her heart swells as she's always taken by surprise at how much she's grown to love this man.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Finn asks standing over her, pulling her away from her thoughts.

Rachel smiles in thanks as he hands her a plate of her tomato and avocado sandwich as she bites into it, "This is nice."

"Is it? I'm thinking of adding it to the menu." Finn says as he takes a bit into his own sandwich.

Rachel smiles realizing he thought she was talking about the sandwich at not their current situation, but she doesn't bother to correct him, cause he's just too excited about the possibilities of expanding the menu at the diner, for her to steer the conversation to something more serious. While they both of discuss their mutual feelings on this particular step their relationship has taken, neither of them has brought up the conversation of what will happen next, and Rachel is just not ready to broach that subject at all, both of them know that their future is unclear outside the four walls of this 'jungle box' and Rachel is just not ready to face that reality just yet, and she suspects neither does Finn.

"I never really thought about you know, doing a vegan friendly menu, we have vegetarian options and stuff but your avocado paste and stuff isn't so bad, and if you add some of that vegan cheese or something dressings, it's awesome. I'm always trying to come up with new recipes, but this just never crossed my mind." Finn says excitedly as he takes another bite of his sandwich, "I gotta get a bigger variety and get Kurt on board so we can double team Burt about this one though. Oh and Mom too, she's got Burt wrapped around her little finger, the _only_ thing Burt ever stood grown on was selling the diner to someone else after he had his heart attack and the Western theme."

Rachel smiles wistfully as she listens to Finn talk about his family, over the past month and half she's heard so much about his family she feels as though she already knows them. Finn speaks so highly of them and she knows without him even having to say it, they are the sole reason for him remaining in Boulder. Lately every time she hears him speak about his family in such high regards it just makes her think of her Dads.

"Hey." Finn calls out to her, tugging on her hand, "You seem to be a million miles away this morning."

Rachel smiles at him, watching their entwined fingers briefly, before looking back at him deciding not to put a damper on their bubble of bliss with her family problems, "It's nothing."

She looks away enough to put her plate on the coffee table, but then gasps in surprise when Finn pulls her by the waist and pulls her between his legs so that her back is pressed to his front, the throw over slipping slightly down her back, but to her surprise, Finn tightens it around her ensuring it doesn't fall, before he places a soft kiss on her forehead, "What's wrong?"

Rachel sighs knowing he can be just as stubborn as she is and won't let it rest, "It's silly."

"So? Tell me anyway." Finn whispers in her ears encouragingly, tightening his grip around her waist.

"When you talk about your family, your stepdad more specifically, you talk so highly of him, and it's clear how much they mean to you and well it just makes me think about my dads." She confesses softly.

Although Finn has been talking nonstop about his family since they've met, Rachel on the other hand has barely spoken about her fathers, other than that initial conversation they had the first day she has barely brought up her fathers, only if it's some old childhood memory, not that she was uncomfortable talking to Finn about it, she just uncomfortable speaking about her fathers on the whole. But Finn never pushed her, and she never pushed herself on the issue, and she knows now that even though things have changed between them she knows Finn still won't push her on the issue. Case in point right now he has yet to say anything waiting for her speak and the only indication that he is even listening to her is the soothing motion of his thumb as he rubs the top of her hand.

"We use to be like that, at one point in my life, they were my _world_ even as a teenager they were the ones I admired the most, and as long as I can remember when I associated being on Broadway and living my dream they would be there front and centre cheering me on for my first role, my first _staring_ role and my first Tony nomination."

She sighs sadly at the thought, the back of her eyes burning as she tries to hold back her tears it's been a while since she's _really_ thought about her dads to this extent and she realizes how long 7 years truly is. She feels Finn tighten his grip around her waist and when he places a soft kiss on the top of her head, that small gesture seemingly the last straw making her loose her resolve and she finds herself turning around and crying silently into Finn's chest as her runs his fingers through her hair soothingly whispering soft words on encouragement.

After a few minutes of silence, the only sounds to be heard is her soft sniffles Rachel sighs tugging at the throw over to wipe her eyes, "Sorry. I told you I was being silly."

"Nothing to apologize for." Finn says soothingly his fingers still running through her hair, "You said it yourself, this was your dream, and they are your dads of course you'll want them to experience your dream with you. You know you can still do that, they may not be there for you first show, or your first staring role, but they can still be there for your first Tony."

Rachel smiles against Finn's chest, his positive look on thinks never ceases to amaze her, "It's not that simple, we haven't had _any_ contact for seven _years_ neither them nor myself has tried and I..."

"I didn't say it would be easy." Finn says, "Stop being so stubborn and just try. You'll never know until you do, and isn't it better if you tried than wondering the what ifs?"

"_They_ were the ones that abandon _me_!" Rachel says with a scowl sitting up as she huffs at the falling throw over and securing it once again. "Their _only_ daughter and they just left me out in the cold and never even _tried_ to contact me, see if I'm alive, _nothing_. Why should _I _be the one to call them?"

"Sometimes you just have to be the bigger person." Finn says calmly not even deterred by the venom in her tone, even if its not directed towards him, "If you truly want them back in your life Rachel, you have to at least try. I lost my father when I was young and I would never truly get over that, and yes Burt helped a lot with that, but in the end of the day he'd never replace my dad and I would never want him to, I just got lucky that I had two dads at some point in my life and you've got two dads...I guess what I'm trying to say is don't let your pride keep you from having it all."

After a few moments of silence as Rachel takes in all of what Finn just said, knowing the truth behind his words she sighs deeply as she moves back to her previous position snuggling up against Finn's chest, but not before she loosens the throw over to cover both of their bodies, "I'll think about it."

"Okay" Finn says kissing her forehead, the lie there in silence for a few seconds before Finn suddenly speaks, "I know this is totally inappropriate after we just had such a serious conversation, but if you think that you can just snuggle your _naked_ body up against me and expect that I'm_ not _gonna ravish you, you don't know me at all."

"_Finn_!" Rachel says scandalized sitting up and slapping his chest at which he simply laughs wholeheartedly at her reaction,

"I _told_ you it was totally inappropriate."

"You're such a _boy_." Rachel says with a huff, scowling when Finn continues to laugh, both of them knowing it was a terrible comeback and she's about to go into a rant when she realizes Finn is no longer looking at her face, but now a little further south, when she looks down she gasp realizing she forgot that the throw over was no longer tied around her and she was basically just flashing Finn now.

"I'm just proving your point now aren't I?" she asks dryly, not even bother to cover herself up, she's spend more or less the last two days naked anyway, why would she suddenly get shy _now_.

"What?" Finn asks distractedly, not even pretending to listen to her and she gasps when he moves his hand to fondle one of her breast, almost looking like a kid in a candy store.

She's about to slap away his hand and reprimand him for not even taking her on, but suddenly gasp when Finn pinches one of her nipples, "_Oh."_

This man is will be the death of her.

Rachel gasps as Finn mouth wraps around her breast and she isn't even remotely concerned about it at all. They have all the time in the world to continue to explore each other anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Beeeep<em>

Rachel bolts up from bed at the sudden sound of a car horn blaring through the room, she looks around the room her heart hammering, not knowing what to expect. Car horns are _not _something that one usually hears out in the wilderness

"Make it fucking stop." She hears Finn moan out as the incessant noise blares through the room, she looks across to see him bury his head further under his pillow

"Who do you think it is? The agents were here only four days ago and they usually come every other week. Do think some things wrong? Oh what if its not the agents at all and its those _men_ who are after us. Oh god they are gonna kill us." She asks hysterically her mind going a thousand miles a minute at all the endless possibilities of what could happen to them.

"_Finn!_" She screeches out slapping his bare back trying to waking up as the horn blares yet again.

Finn growls finally rolling over to look at her his face showing one of incredulity, she doesn't understand how he could _not_ be alarmed by this. "You think if they were coming to kill us, they would _announce_ themselves? Wouldn't a sneak attack be make more sense?"

"Oh what if that's what they _want_ us to think and while we go to check on the noise someone _jumps_ in from behind and _kills_ us?"

Finns sits up and looks at her as though she's lost it but she doesn't care cause they both know their _is_ a possibility that those _men_ probably found them. Rachel bites her lip nervously when suddenly the horn blares again and immediately screams.

"Oh for fucks sake. I'll be right back."

"Be careful!" Rachel calls out as she slips out of bed the sheet wrapped around her, chewing on her lip "I'll lock the door and windows just in case."

As soon as he leaves she immediately closes the door standing behind it unsure what to do, when she hears the knocking of the front door she jumps and quickly scrambles to her closet and pulling out a tank top and jeans pulling them on immediately not bothering with her bra. When she makes her way to the door and hears multiple voices she slowly eases the door open slightly

"_Finn_." She hisses out, "Are you okay?"

"Its Agents Kelly and Ryan. They have some news for us."

Finn calls out to her and Rachel breathes a sigh of relief, she can clearly hear the amusement in Finn's tone but she doesn't care, the two of them have been pretty reckless theses past few days and venturing out the lake for their camping this was _not _ a good idea no matter how much they benefit from it personally.

But either way the fact that the agents are here when they were only here 5 days ago and they usually come every other week , Rachel _knows_ something had to have happen. So she quickly slaps open the door walking briskly up to the other men, she barely even notices Finn taking in her outfit in a look of shock before she begins to speak rapidly to the two surprised firing questions rapidly and with each question her imagination seemingly taking on a mind of its own.

"Is something wrong? Did they find out that we're here? They did didn't they? And now we're going to have to run for our lives right? Oh god I'm too young to be living on the run like this all the..."

"Rach!" Finn calls out standing in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders, "Breathe."

Rachel stops immediately and takes in a gulp of air, watching as Finn scowls at the smirks that's on the agents faces as they watch both of them in amusement. She's been around men enough in her life to know that look but she can't be bothered by their insinuations as she has a mild panick attack. Once again her imagination getting the best of her

"Sorry, I panicked." Rachel says sheepishly, she squeezes his hand briefly before turning to the other two men and looks at them calmly as though she didn't just flip out, "Gentleman what brings you by?"

Finn chuckles at the shocked expressions on the two men's faces before Agent Ryan clears his throat, his next few words being the last thing Rachel ever thought he would say "We got the men and you are free to go home."

* * *

><p><em>I hope the wait was worth it, tried to get in a little longer chapter to make up for the long wait hope no one was disappointed.<em>

_Reviews are love ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all so much for the kind reviews :)_

* * *

><p>Finn stirs in his seat as the rough shakes of the airplane experiencing turbulence abruptly wakes him from his slumber. He groans slightly as he rubs his eyes looking out the window to see the familiar Colorado landscape. He sighs his heart heavy, for the past two months he's wanted nothing more than to be sitting in this position, on his way home, but can't help but feel that although his body is here in this airplane on his way home, he feels as though he's left his heart a thousand miles away in that little 'jungle box' that turned into his home without him even noticing it.<p>

Finn groans as he rubs his face in his hands trying to stop his mind from reliving that conversation he and Rachel had only a few hours ago. He just doesn't understand how his initial assumption about her could be so off, he thought for sure that the three days prior that they spent together meant as much to her as it did to him, but Rachel clearly didn't think so and she made it perfectly and _painfully _clear how little she thought of their relationship, or whatever the hell this _thing_ between them is..._was_. Finn grunts out in annoyance, he needs to stop thinking about Rachel in the present tense, as though they even stood a chance, as far she was concerned there wasn't even a _them_ in the first place. Finn sighs as he throws his head back against his seat and closing his eyes, Rachel's parting words still echoing in his head.

"_Rachel_._" Finn calls out yet again in frustration trying to gain the frantic woman's attention._

_Rachel simply shakes her head at him as she begins to gather her stuff; she does not even bother to look at him in acknowledgement, "Finn why aren't you packing? We're suppose to leave in...Finn!"_

_Finn ignores her protests as he engulfs her waist pulling her against his body, forcing her to listen to him._

"_This seems to be the only way for me to get your full attention." Finn says with a grunt, as Rachel elbows him in the gut causing him to release her, but when she tries to take a step away her grabs her hand turning around to face her._

"_Talk to me." Finn says pleadingly, _

_Ever since the Agents informed them that they needed to gather their stuff( each agent will take them back home, Finn to the airport and Rachel back to Manhattan), Rachel seems to have just shut down, usually she'd be asking a million questions but instead she just accepted it and walked off to get her things together. Finn is flabbergasted at the change of events, he barely has time to process the fact that he's going home, because Rachel threw him for a loop and he has no clue where the two of them stand. The three days of bliss that they had comes crashing down around them and Finn is now realizing that they should have clarified what they were before jumping into anything, if Rachel's avoidance is any indication. He decides to grab the bull by the horns, so to speak and just tell her what he's thinking, he's learned with knowing Rachel for the past two months that being straightforward is the best way to go, but as he is about to open his mouth, Rachel's next words, causes his blood to run cold._

"_What is there to talk about?" She asks agitatedly, shrugging out of his grasp, but also not returning to her previous task, but she refuses to look him in the eye as she continues, "We're free, finally heading back home. It's what we both wanted from the beginning and we both said anything between the two of us wouldn't work outside these four walls."_

_Finn looks at her flabbergasted trying to pinpoint the exact moment when they had that conversation, cause he sure as hell didn't remember saying that and he's about to tell her just that, but Rachel continues on, probably taking his silence for agreement._

"_We're two totally different people Finn, and we were naive to think these last three days would change anything or that we would be remotely compatible. You live in Colorado. I live in New York, long distance relationships barely work with people who are in college and more than likely will end up in the same state at the end of the customary four years. We're two grown adults with completely different lives, there is no way either of us would compromise our lives for something like this. We've only known each other for two months and slept together for three _days_ there is no way this would work out. I have Broadway and my friends in New York. I gave up too much to just walk away from it. We both know your family and that diner means the world to you and I'd never ask you to give up that for me, nor do I expect you to."_

"_But..." Finn begins to protest not even knowing where to begin his counter argument, because he _knows_ she brings up valid points but he just _can't_ ignore what he feels for her, but Rachel cuts him off yet again._

"_All of this was just a fantasy, we both knew that it was going to end and nothing was going to come of it, we have to face the reality of it Finn, the life we set up in this bubble we created can't mesh with our lives outside of it."_

_Finn felt like he was just verbally slapped in the face at her words, but he's not going to fight her on this, if this is what she wants, how she feels about it he's not going to convince her otherwise, no matter how much he feels like he _should.

"_Okay." He says simply not knowing what else he can say, he knows how stubborn she can be and she's clearly made up her mind._

"_Okay?" She says biting her lip, and Finn is unsure if she's questioning _him_ but then she shakes her head and nods at him in finality, "Okay."_

_Finn nods in agreement ignoring the heavy weight on his chest but before Rachel can walk away he stops her yet again grasping her smaller hand in his much larger one. She looks at him with wide eyes, her facial expression almost hopeful, but Finn shakes his head not wanting to read into her expressions, "I'll miss you Rach."_

_He his heart constricts as Rachel's eyes begin to fill and she pulls him into a hug, "I'll miss you too Finn. I'll never forget you."_

"_Ditto." Finn whispers, trying to keep his own emotions at bay, he places a kiss on her forehead, sighing as he feels her arms tighten around his waist, "Hey promise me something?"_

_Rachel pulls back looking at him questioningly, her eyes red, Finn looks at her seriously, "When you get back home. Talk to your Dads."_

_Rachel's eyes widen at his words and he knows she's surprised by his request, "I...why...I don't..."_

"_Do it for me?" He pleads, he knows how much not speaking to her father has affected her more that she probably even realizes and he knows nothing is going to come of them and he knows he won't be able to convince her otherwise, but he hopes that at least he can convince her into doing _this.

"_Okay." She says meekly, she then bites her lip and nods her head in conviction, Finn can see her internal battle clearly written across her face, "Okay."_

_Finn nods releasing his hold on her watching as she takes a step back and looks at her dishevelled bed scattered with all her things in the misted of her packing, then back at him. Finn looks at her in the eye and before he knows what he's doing it taking to steps towards her and crashing his lips against her, he feels her respond accordingly, but before he allows them to get into it, he reluctantly pulls back, running his fingers through her hair, while his other hand caresses her cheek as he looks at her, "It was nice meeting you Rachel."_

_He feels his heart hammering against his chest as he watches her hold back a sob and smiles at him sadly, 'It was nice meeting you too Finn."_

_With that said she squeezes his hand and pulls away going back to her packing, Finn stands and watches her for a few minutes before he turns around and out of the room, to finish gather his own things. _

Finn sighs as he opens his eyes, realizing he can't even fall asleep if he tried his mind still too preoccupied with a beautiful brunette. He looks out his window and can't even contain his smile at the sight of Boulder Municipal Airport. He tunes out the sound of the flight attendant informing them to prepare for landing as he sighs in relief, he was finally _home_.

Ten minutes later Finn is walking anxiously through the familiar route towards the taxi stands now that he's finally _in_ Boulder he's just dying to get home see his parents and just get back to his life, hoping that once he was back into the craziness of it all, he'll forget all about the last two months.

He's so consumed by his thoughts he doesn't hear someone calling out to him, until he sees his mother running towards him. He breaks out into a large grin, never in his life so glad to see his mother. He drops his duffle bag just as she reaches him and scoops her up into his arms.

"My baby boy." His mother mutters happily, and Finn can't even be upset that she's calling him that, he simply tightens his grip around her and breathes in the familiar scent that is all just _Mom_.

"Let the boy breathe Carole." The jovial sound of Burt's voice calls out behind them.

Finn smile widens as his mother places numerous kisses on his face before she pulls back wiping her away her tears, "I'm just so happy you're okay.'

"I missed you too Ma.' Finn says with a smile, chuckling as his mother sobs yet again, but she steps back so Burt can greet him.

"Hey son." Burt says with a smile, and Finn grins pulling his stepdad into a hug, his emotions getting the best of him when he sees that Burt's eyes get a little watery.

When Burt steps back Finn's about to take his duffle bag from his mother, who had picked it up when he feels a sharp jab to his chest, he looks to his left to see much to his surprise Kurt looking at him the younger boy's eyes also red as he repeatedly pokes Finn in the shoulder.

"You are _never_ to come into the city again without me escorting you from JFK." Kurt admonishes, "You gave us all a heart attack I thought I _lost_ you. Do you know how guilty I've been feeling these past two _months_? Your first time in the city and I _lose_ you."

"I miss you too dude." Finn says with a chuckle knowing his brother is a drama queen at best, as he pulls Kurt into a hug, grinning when the other boy squeaks in surprise, "and I know people call NYC concrete jungle but it's not an _actual_ jungle if I got lost there is such a thing called cell phones or hell Google Maps."

"Smart ass." Kurt says as he steps back, "I know you like watching Godfather and all those other ridiculous gang shows but did you _really_ have to go looking for the mafia? Have I've taught you nothing?"

"How about being a normal person and asking him if he's okay?" A new voice calls out.

Finn freezes at the all too familiar voice not believing his ears, he turns around slowly his eyes widening comically as he sees Quinn making her way towards him, she's dressed in a light blue sundress , her blond hair cut much shorter that Finn has ever seen it and it frames her face, just ending below her chin and is held back with large white sunglasses, her cheeks are rosy as she smiles at him warmly. Finn feels his heart skip a beat at seeing her, his mind still processing.

"Finally found a car park." Quinn remarks to Finn's parents, before she looks back at him, opening her arms in invitation, "So don't I get a hug too?"

"Quinn?" Finn stutters out in shock, as he continues to just stare at her,

"Hi Finn." Quinn greets softly, as she shifts from one foot to the next, a telltale sign that she's uncomfortable.

Finn automatically goes to her and pulls her into a hug, he can't ignore the fact that as he moves to place his chin on top of her head he soon realizes she's too tall for him to do that, or the fact that when he hugs her the smell of some fruit coming from her hair is different but yet so familiar at the same time.

"I don't understand." Finn says confused as he releases her, "I thought you were in Paris?"

Quinn nods nervously. "I was, Puck called me, he told me you went missing...and I just _had_ to come back I was going stir crazy at home with worry, and I knew I couldn't exactly do anything, but... I don't know it was more comforting being back in Boulder."

Finn nods still not knowing what to say, but he does not miss her referring to Paris as _home_, he's still in shock though, he hasn't seen or heard from Quinn in over four years. He takes his duffle bag from his mother and the five of them make their way out of the airport, Carole chimes in, "She's actually been helping out for the past month in the diner."

Finn turn to eye Quinn in shock, _he_ was always the one that did the cooking in their relationship, but he's even more shock at the revelation that Quinn has obviously been here for over a month, just waiting for _him_.

"So you moved back home then?" He asked bluntly, trying to keep the edge out of his tone. The last time he had seen Quinn she basically told him she wouldn't be caught dead in this town.

Quinn stutters, nervously obviously not expecting his tone or the slight accusation in there.

Burt suddenly cleared his throat, "How about you two kids talk about that later, and Finn you tell us about this witness protection thing instead?"

Finn casts a glance at Quinn one more time before he nods in agreement, "How much did the FBI tell you?"

"That apparently you were in probably the _shadiest _part of the City and almost got yourself _killed_? What the hell were you even doing on that side of town? It's like _miles_ from Manhattan." Kurt says in exasperation, "Tell me you didn't try and take a subway on your own and missed your stop?"

Finn grins sheepishly as he rubs his neck, because that is _exactly_ what had happened "I didn't?"

"Oh Finn, you have no sense of direction." Quinn says pointedly, as if he didn't know that already.

"I thought I'd gotten on the Northern bound subway but I ended up on the Southern." Finn says in embarrassment, it was his first time on a subway, how was he suppose to know there were _two_ different subways with the same name?

"Well why I didn't you just get off on the next stop and get on the Southern train?" Kurt asks matter-of-factly .

"I thought it would be safer to take a taxi back to Manhattan, rather than get even more lost."

"Never again." Kurt mutters under his breath as Finn slips into the backseat of the car.

Finn grins at his brother's words despite the fact that he knows his brother is making fun of him, the familiarity of it all just makes him feel more at home.

* * *

><p>Finn stands at the long counter than lines half of the diner, watching as his various neighbours and friends mingle around. Burt and his mother decided to host a welcome back party for him and naturally the entire neighboured showed up. He watches in amusement as a few kids sit at the table making bubbles with their sodas to see who makes the biggest bubbles and thus the biggest mess. Finn shakes his head, making a mental note to clean up their mess before Kurt sees and goes crazy.<p>

Finn smiles as he sees Marie and Ann, the little old couple that live a few blocks away, he's not at all surprise to see the two women standing in a corner no doubt quarrelling about something or the other. For as long as Finn knows those two they are _always_ snapping at each other, it's a known fact that when Marie and Ann begin their squabbling its best to leave well enough alone. Besides that, Finn _knows_ those two women love each other more than anything, and Finn knows that if he finds a woman that looks at him _half_ they way those women look at each other he knows he's done something right.

Finn shakes his head when his mind conjures up a picture of Rachel at his train of thought. He sighs in annoyance trying to force himself to get rid of _those _kinds of thoughts. He looks across at Marie and Ann once again and he chuckles when Ann slaps Marie playfully and both women end up in a fit of giggles as they make their way to another group of neighbours, he's always amazed at how easily the two women slip right back into their playful banter after going at each other's throats not two seconds before. It almost reminds him of when he and Rachel first met and _everything _would cause an argument but yet within a few minutes they'd be...Finn grunts in frustration running his fingers through his hands, he needs to figure out a way to remove Rachel from his memory, he's been back in Boulder for over four days now and for some strange reason, _everything_ is reminding him of the short brunette who obviously still owned his heart. He doesn't even understand how B_oulder_ would even remind him of Rachel, but yet here he is looking at a little old couple and unconsciously comparing him and Rachel to them. He knows how ridiculous it is that somewhere Rachel has never been is reminding Finn so much of her. Burt brought out the karaoke machine a while back, and immediately before Finn could even catch himself he was imagining _Rachel_ volunteering (or more like _offering _up herself) to sing for the crowd. Finn grins at the mental image, but his smile falters when he sees Quinn standing on the other side of the room talking to his mother.

He's conveniently been avoiding Quinn for the past few hours, prolonging the inevitable talk that he _knows_ the two of them probably need to have, but he's just not ready to open than can of worms just yet, he's not even sure what he thinks about the fact that she clearly came back to Boulder for _him_. He may be slow on the uptake at times, but he's not stupid it's clearly obvious why Quinn is back, and he hates himself a bit, for being intrude to the fact that she even came back for him. When they were together he always felt like she never did put in as much effort into the relationship as he did, but the fact that she left _Paris_ for him has been plaguing his mind for the past few hours and he hates himself for being glad that she did that for _him. _

Finn watches as Quinn slowly makes her way towards him, he bites his lip trying to figure out how to avoid her, when another one of their neighbours intercepts her. Finn sighs in relief and quickly slips into the pantry room before she notices.

He automatically walks to the back where they keep the napkins and paper plates and grins when he sees that the old blanket he use to keep there when he wanted a place to hide as a kid was still rolled up on the corner. He sighs as he sinks onto the old warn out blanket, so lost in thought he doesn't hear someone approach him until Quinn took a seat next to him on the blanket.

"I can't believe that old thing is still here." Quinn says thoughtfully.

"Yea." Finn replies not even in the mood to _pretend_ to want to talk.

"Was it in here...when we..."

Finn smirks despite himself at _that_ particular memory, "Senior year. Kurt found us and..."

"You had to do his shifts at the diner for two months, help him with that stupid mock fashion of his _and_ give him your allowance so that he wouldn't rat us out." Quinn says with slight annoyance, "I can't believe he did that to you."

"He's an evil genius." Finn says thoughtfully, grinning to himself, his brother _was_ very devious.

"How can you even joke about that?" Quinn asks incredulously, "Because of his stupid demands you were busy _all_ the time, it was almost as though you were grounded I practically didn't even see you for two months."

Finn scowls deciding not to point out the fact that _she_ never volunteered to help him with Kurt's ridiculous demands, when it was _both_ of them who got caught by Kurt, when they were both grounded as it was. "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

Quinn stuttered clearly surprised that he addressed the massive elephant in the room, "I told you..."

"You told me that you were worried when you found out that I was missing, so you came back. Well I'm back now and perfectly fine, but yet you're still _here." _Finn points out his words clearly stating his unanswered question.

"I miss you." Quinn says quietly.

Finn sighs as he turns his body to face the blonde, "And I'm not going to lie I missed you too, but you can't do this. You can't expect to end our relationship, by moving across the _Atlantic_, without so much so as a proper goodbye, and then come back and decide _now_ you're ready for us to be together."

"Is this about that girl...the one you got stuck with for two months...Raquel or something?"

"Rachel." Finn says automatically, giving himself a mental reminder to kick Kurt's ass for telling Quinn all of his business, but effectively avoiding the topic of Rachel anyway. "We're not talking about her. We're talking about us and how you checked out of our relationship long before you moved to Paris."

"That's not fair!" Quinn protests angrily, "You make it sound as though I was the sole reason for this relationship to end. It takes two to tango Finn, and this relationship fell apart because of _both_ of us. _Don't _pin this all on me."

"_You_ were the one that left!" Finn growls in frustration.

"Yes, I take full responsibility for putting the final nail in that coffin, but you were the one who didn't even want to _consider_ coming to Paris with me..."

"I have family here in Boulder!" Finn says in frustration, "I couldn't just leave them. Burt needed help with the diner and..."

"Do _not_ blame your reluctance to move because of your stepfather and that diner." Quinn snaps angrily, "It was three years since his MI and he was working full time _and_ had hired more help as well as expanded, your mother was no longer working as a nurse so she was helping full time. They _both_ gave us their blessing, but _you_ refused to go to Paris with me."

"Well I'm sorry if I didn't want to up root my life and be away from my family." Finn says, grimacing when he realizes belatedly that he opened up old wounds about Quinn's relationship with _her_ family, when he hears her intake of breath he sighs, "Sorry."

"You knew that internship was only for 12 months yet you never even _considered _the idea of moving with me,"

"I told you I didn't want to move away from home." Finn says stubbornly.

"I wasn't asking for it to be a permanent thing, it was an amazing opportunity and I wanted you do this _with_ me."

"At the time I just wasn't ready to uproot my life, even if it was only for a year." Finn says truthfully, but he freezes at Quinn's next words.

"At the time? So are you saying you'd consider moving now?"

Finn sighs not being able to hear the hopefulness in her tone, and he can't tell her that, that the answer to her questions is what she _wants_ to hear, but has nothing to do with _her_, and everything with the fact that he's stopped himself _twice_ from just jumping on a plane to New York, only realizing belatedly how _ridiculous_ he was being, "No of course not. I love Boulder, and living here you know that. That is one thing that never changed."

"I know." Quinn says quietly, Finn watches her curiously as she obviously is building herself up to tell him something, "Which is why...Which is why I left my job in Paris and I'm going to work with the local magazine and start my own business here."

Finn jaw drops at her admission, not at all expecting that, "What? But you loved Paris, Puck said the two of you spoke ever so often and he always said you were living up the good life."

Quinn rolls her eyes at that, "Oh please, Puck just thinks anywhere that serves alcohol with breakfast is 'frigging'awesome."

Finn snorts knowing the truth behind her words, his best friend did have a _carefree _way of living his life.

"When I found out what happened to you and I realized that I may have lost my chance with you, I took it as a sign, and if I came back to Boulder and you made it. I was going to try my hardest to get you to forgive me."

"Quinn I don't want you up rooting your life, just for me." Finn says honestly, she's thrown so much at him in such a small space of time his mind is still reeling , "I can't let you do that."

"You're not letting me do anything, I decided for myself, and its time I get back to my roots. My sister has been begging me to come back for years now, and it has been nice to have the only bit of family to close to me. I just...just give me a change Finn...and if it doesn't work out, at least we both knew we tried and if anything I just want one of my best friends back."

Finn sighs at her words, two years ago, hell even two _months_ ago he would have jumped at another chance with Quinn, knowing that there were so many loose ends to their relationship and now that Quinn is practically asking him to give them another go, he can't help but think about Rachel, but he knows Rachel is in New York, and she's clearly stated what she _didn't_ want from their relationship and he realizes that maybe Quinn coming back was a blessing in disguise and the perfect way to help him get over Rachel. Cause there is no way he can seriously be contemplating forgoing his almost 8 year relationship with Quinn, for something he had with a woman he only knew for _two_ months.

Finn sighs, because the problem with all of this was that he _knows_ Rachel wasn't just _some_ woman. He looks at Quinn's hopeful expression, knowing he has to do the right thing, and slowly begin to forget about the past two months, he needs to forget about the past and start focusing on what's in front of him right now.

"How about we take things slowly, and just see where it takes us?" He asks, not being able to bring himself to just jump into something with Quinn so quickly, but knowing the first stepping stone, is what he _needs_ to do in order to start living his life and moving on.

He exchanges smiles with Quinn as she scoots closer to him, murmuring about how she knows things will work out for them this time, and Finn can't ignore the unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach as Quinn squeezes his arm, the guilt building up as he feels as though he was doing something incredibly wrong.

* * *

><p><em>So three weeks isn't too long right? No don't kill with this chapter please lol, I'm hoping to get this story or at least the next chapter finished before the end of the weekend, but no promises though.<em>

_Hope you guys all liked it :) First time bringing in some regulars and its been fun ;) Please tell me what you think._

_Reviews are love ;-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Its been a while I know I'm so sorry for the wait and I really hope people are still interested and I'm hoping updates will be closer together. We're nearing the end to this story. Thank you all so much for your kind words of encouragement._

_And i have to say everyone's reaction to Quinn had me laughing cause thats exactly the reactions i was expecting lol_

* * *

><p>Rachel takes a deep breath as she looks at the steel doors of the elevators that would soon take her to her and Aaron's apartment complex. The familiar silver doors shining brightly and the multicolour lights at the edge of the door, the smell of Febreze wafting around her. She inhales deeply as she takes in the familiarity of her surroundings. <em>Eight weeks<em>, it's been eight weeks since she's stepped foot in this building and her mind just doesn't know how to begin to process the last two months. She knows she's suppose to be elated, relived, ecstatic to be back home, back to her friends and her job, back to her _life_, but she can't help it that her mind only wonders back to that small wooden cottage she and Finn called home for the past few weeks. Her mind can only go back to all those memories they formed, all the conversations they had, one particular conversations permanently etched in her mind, was the last thing they said to each other, her heart still hammered at the thought, and what she _thought_ Finn was going to say, but never did. What _she_ should have said but just couldn't pluck up the courage to do so, and instead of letting her heart do the talking she let her mind take over. All her insecurities and defence mechanisms were back up in full force and she just couldn't let herself just _feel_ for once in her life but instead allowed her mind to dictate how she lived her life yet again. To simply put it she panicked, when the very real possibility of _finally_ discussing her feelings about Finn and _with_ him finally arose instead of doing what she'd been drilling into her mind for the past few weeks, she chickens out. She runs away without knowing the possibility of what could have been, telling herself its best to end it on her terms rather than wait for the inevitable and allow for him to break her heart.

Rachel shakes her head as the elevator chimes announcing her arrival at her and Aaron's apartment, she takes a deep breath clearing her mind of all things Finn Hudson and promises herself to focus on living her life and to forget about the what happened in that house. Just as the doors chime open and she steps forward making a beeline for the familiar French doors, grasping the handles she pushes them open and she can't help but smile at the familiar surroundings, her plush purple sofa set just calling out to her. She takes in a deep breath of the familiar scent of her cinnamon candles and she smiles at the fact that Aaron obviously continued to light them despite the fact that he hated them so much, she's just about to take a step further into the room when she feels herself being tackled from behind and a mass of limbs and familiar brown hair is surrounding her.

"Ray!" Santana, the source of limbs that is surrounding her calls out, the other woman's face buried in Rachel's neck as she holds onto her for dear life.

"San." Rachel murmurs, in shock, as she is overwhelm with emotions, her eyes begin to fill as she tightens her grip around Santana's waist, "Oh god San."

"I thought you were dead." Santana chokes out,

Hearing the rawness in Santana's voice is that final straw for Rachel, her tough as nails best friend _never_ cries and the fact that she's standing here holding on to Rachel for dear life crying in Rachel's arms is enough for Rachel to begin to sob as she buries her face in Santana's shoulders, "I missed you ."

"I missed you so fucking much." Santana murmurs, "And you're a bitch for having me cry like a girl."

Rachel chokes back her laughter, tears still streaming down her cheeks, she and Santana have been best friends all their lives and have never gone more than a few days without speaking to each other and now that she has her best friend her in her arms, Rachel is overcome with a whirlwind of emotions. She pulls back wiping her eyes as she smiles at Santana, "I never thought I'd miss your crass way with words."

Santana scoffs wiping her own eyes, "Don't ever scare the shit out of me again Berry."

Rachel laughs, "Next time I'll tell the bad psycho killer to spare me, _just_ so I don't scare _you_."

"Don't even fucking joke about that." Santana says seriously, "You disappear off the fucking face of the earth, we go to the fucking police and they tell us they are 'on it' whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean. We go weeks without so much as a _call_ from those fuckers and then yesterday the freaking FBI shows up here and tells Aaron about all this shit about mafia and witness protection, and seriously? You first run in with the law and it's the fucking _mafia_? Can't you do anything _lightly_?"

Rachel rolls her eyes not even bothering to comment or reprimand Santana for the language, simply because she forgot how much she missed her best friend, vulgar language and all. But Rachel can't help but focus on Santana's last words though, "Wait so you just thought I disappeared? There wasn't any story about me running off with a cowboy or anything?"

"A _cowboy_?" Santana asks incredulously, "Were you smoking something these past two months? "

"Santana!" Rachel huffs in annoyance earning a laugh from her best friend.

"Wow I never thought I'd miss the whiny way you said my name." Santana said thoughtfully, "Seriously though, _what_ are you talking about? Did they take you to Texas or something and force you to live like on a barn or something? I'd pay big money to see that."

Rachel scowls at the other girl's words, and also hating herself for the fact that she automatically thought of Finn and that he'd completely agree with what Santana just said and the both of them would laugh at Rachel's expense. Rachel shakes her head rid her thoughts of all things Finn and focus on Santana's question," No I was told that was the story they were going to use as my absence I guess they thought if people thought I was kidnapped or just disappeared with no word, they would have less of a trail."

She watches as Santana smirks at her, the Latina putting her hand on her hip and grins at Rachel teasingly, "Am I suppose to call you Agent Berry now?"

"Shut up."

Santana simply chuckles in response and Rachel is just about to further question the other girl, when another familiar voice calls out for Santana.

"San was that the door, I..."

But Rachel doesn't even let Aaron finish his sentence, as soon as she sees him enter the room she's immediately in his arms, her legs wrapped around him and her arms clinging to his neck.

"I missed you too Ray." Aaron says in amusement as Rachel slipped out of his arms.

Rachel grins sheepishly as she wipes her eyes, "Sorry I didn't realize how much I missed the both of you till I saw you."

"That's cause you were too busy sexing up that tall piece of meat." Santana remarks dryly, much to Rachel's surprise, Aaron chuckling in agreement not amusing Rachel in the slightest

"What...how..._No!" _Rachel protests her cheeks reddening at her best friend's words.

Both Aaron and Santana in turn look at her in utter disbelief, Santana whistles and nods her head in appreciation, "Really? I was just joking, I didn't even _think_ that dude was even with you. He _is_ the one that was with you with this witness protection thing right?"

Rachel looks at her completely confused now, "What picture? I thought you said there wasn't any story?"

"There wasn't but there was a picture up online _months_ ago like right when you disappeared you were in some alley and there was this tall dude with you, but his back was to the camera. It was _huge_ spectacle for like a _day_ and then everything was sort of hush hush, and the police said they dealt with it. Most evasive fuckers _ever_." Santana says with a scowl as she scrolls through her phone, finally she holds up to the tiny device for Rachel to see.

Rachel gasps as she sees herself dressed in her yellow dress pointing an accusing finger towards _Finn_, whose back is facing the camera, and she remembers perfectly that day when he saved her life and can't even stop herself from uttering his name, "_Finn_."

"No. Rachel please tell me you did _not_ fall in love with that dude." Santana says in exasperation, Rachel eyes' widen in surprise.

"Oh god, it's like St. Jackass all over again." Aaron chimes it shaking his head disapprovingly at Rachel, "Ray I thought you learned from that one?"

"Finn is _nothing_ like Jesse!" Rachel protests glaring at the two, her hands on her hips, "Besides not that it matters, I'm not in love with him and I don't even get why there is even a comparison between the two anyway. Jesse is a narcissistic jerk who prefers staring at his own reflection than getting to know people around him. Finn is thoughtful, caring and _kind_ and knows how to treat women. The two are _nothing_ alike."

"I was referring to the fact that you fall in love with guys to quickly. It took you two weeks of knowing Jesse to say he's 'your staring male lead'." Santana says dryly, "But glad to know you _aren't_ in love with this Finn dude."

"I'm not!" Rachel protests weakly,

She's about to elaborate, when the sound of the elevator door chiming open catches her by surprise, she looks across at Aaron questioningly, the three of them are the only people who have the keys up to their floor.

"Promise me you won't freak out?"

Aaron says looking at her seriously, which only further confuses her but when turns her head she gasps never expecting the two men to walk into her house, two men she hasn't seen over _six _years.

"Bumble Bee." Her Daddy, a short stout Jewish man with dark brown hair almost identical to Rachel, utters the childhood nickname as both her fathers take a step towards her.

Her Papa, a tall lanky bespectacled African-American man looks at her his own eyes brimmed with tears, "Rachie."

Rachel bites her lip trying to keep her emotions at bay, she takes one look at her fathers then rounds onto a surprised Santana, "You called _them_?"

Santana held up her hands in defence, "No. You know I wouldn't do that shit. I told you that stupid picture when viral on the internet. They've been keeping tabs on you all these years."

"What?" Rachel says surprise, looking to her fathers for confirmation, her Papa nodding his head.

"We'd gotten tired of trying to get information from Santana all these years so we had to resort to following and other such demeaning ways of keeping track of our only daughter."

Rachel scoffs in disbelief at his almost _accusing_ tone, "Do _not_, blame _Santana_ for the reason _you_ don't know what's going on in my life! If you cared so much you could have easily _called_ to find out."

"Rachel he didn't mean it like that." Her Daddy says calmly, obviously trying to ease the tension.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to hear from Mrs. Humphrey, who is the towns gossip monger, that you got _the_ lead role in _Mary Poppins_? And then have to _lie_ and _pretend_ as though I knew all about it and have seen it?"

"Leroy." Her Daddy calls out warningly,

But Rachel is already seething and glares at her taller father , "I'm sorry when was I suppose to inform you of this? When you called to wish me Happy Birthday? Or any of the _eight_ days of Hanukkah? Or I don't know maybe the _three_ years before that when you _abandon_ me?"

"What your tone young lady!" Her Papa warns pointing a finger at her,

"I'm not the same nineteen year old anymore Papa!" Rachel screeches angrily, "You can't expect 6 years to pass by and for me to still be that naive little girl anymore. Besides you and Daddy gave up that right to even reprimand me when you _abandoned_ me six years go."

"We did not abandon you!" her Daddy protest, stomping his foot to emphasise his point, so much so like Rachel.

Rachel isn't even aware when Aaron and Santana has slipped out of the room, but she simple glares at her fathers as her Papa chimes in yet again, "You _chose_ to leave Rachel."

"You gave me no choice!" Rachel yells throwing her hands up in frustration, "Neither of you believed in my dreams, you didn't believe in _me_..."

"Rachel..."

Rachel holds up her hand, silencing her Daddy, her eyes now brimming with tears, she needed to get this off her chest now before she lost all her courage, "Let me finish. I understand that you didn't envision the same dreams for me as I had for myself. I get that you didn't think this career choice was what you wanted for me, but I had hoped that you'd love me enough to just be supportive of whatever _I_ chose to do with _my_ life and when you couldn't do that for me. _I_ had to choose and believe in my dreams for _me_. So yes I left, but I did it because it was what I thought was best for _me_."

"Of course we love you. Everything we did was _because_ we love you." Her Daddy explains calmly.

"We didn't want you to make those kinds of mistakes. We just wanted what was best for you." Her Papa placates , "This _is_ your life we were talking about and this career path is fickle at best, you know that and I know that, we wanted you to have a back up plan. Something to fall back on in case this didn't work out..."

"Thanks for having so much faith in my abilities." Rachel says dryly.

"Rachel it was not about us believing in you." Her Papa says, tersely, and Rachel can't even be bothered with his frustrated tone, "We didn't want 10 years down the line that you find yourself unemployed and nothing to show for it."

"So you just expected me to fail then?" Rachel scoffs in disbelief throwing up her hands in defeat, "Thank you Papa after all those years in ballet, voice lessons and the numerous school theatre projects I'm glad to finally know how you _really_ feel, and how little my dreams meant to you. Not that I shouldn't be surprise after all these past six years _clearly_..."

"Rachel Barbra Berry." Her father calls out sternly, and Rachel's spine automatically straightens, flashbacks of when she was a child and being reprimanded immediately coming to her mind, "You _know_ we supported your love for music and theatre every step of the way for your entire childhood, we would have never spent all that time and effort into those things if we didn't support you. But at the same time you have to understand where we were coming from."

"How am I supposed to understand why you would abandoned me? Your only daughter?" Rachel asks trying to will herself to not break down, "If you say how much you love me and supported my love for what I do, how am I suppose to believe that. When the moment I don't follow along with _your_ plans you just abandon me?"

When both her fathers simply look at her unable to answer her question, she bit her lip holding back a sob, "I think you should go."

"Rachel." Both her fathers protests, but she shakes her head, avoiding all eye contact with them, "Please go."

"Rachie..."

"No Papa, I think you said what you had to say." Rachel speaks her voice breaking as she sucks in a lung full of air, when she feels a familiar arm around her shoulder she turns around and hugs Santana tightly, briefly hearing Aaron speaking to her fathers and ushering out of the house.

First time in six months since she's seen her fathers, and her heart is aching even more than all those years ago. As she cries into her best friends arms, all she keeps thinking is she wishes Finn was here to comfort her, cause she feels as though he would be the only one who know how, and it hurts her heart even more that she's never going to see him again, and never feel the comfort of his arms again.

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later<em>

Rachel walks through the scarce hallway gathering her gold dress, to prevent it from dragging and grins when she sees the familiar face standing a few feet away, "Agent Kelly!"

The tall broad man turns around at the sound of his name and grins, "Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you call me Andy? Excellent show by the way."

Rachel smiles in appreciation at his latter words, "Thank you, and you know old habits die hard with me. Now where is Ms. Izzie?"

"Daddy you really _do_ know Belle!" A little voice pipes up from behind Agent Kelly's legs.

Rachel grins as she crouches down to the little blonde girl, no older than five as she clutches to her father's legs tightly looking at Rachel in awe. "Hi Izzie."

"Told you Iz, me and Belle go _way_ back." Agent Kelly teases, both he and Rachel laugh at the little girl's slight scoff in disbelief at her father's words as she takes a step towards Rachel.

"My Daddy is silly." The little girl says matter-of-factly, making Rachel's grin widen, "You're really pretty."

"Why thank you." Rachel says with a smile, "Did you enjoy the show? Your Daddy told me that you watch the movie all the time."

Izzie nods her head vigorously, "Yea, and you're _way_ prettier in real life. I told Daddy I wanna be just like Belle, but then I don't want some mean person to take him... Is that _Cogsworth?_ Oh Daddy can I go say him?"

"Isabelle you're talking to Ra...uh Belle." Agent Kelly points out looking at Rachel apologetically, as Izzie looks behind Rachel, complete distracted by one of Rachel's co-stars still dressed in full costume, that she can't even be bothered to finish speaking to Rachel.

"It was nice to meet you Belle." Izzie says politely, but her little head is still straining behind Rachel to see 'Cogsworth', causing Rachel to grin.

Rachel laughs, glancing at Michael who plays Cogsworth, even his stage makeup is still on, "Mickey! You have a fan that wants to meet you."

Michael looks across at the sound of his name and Rachel gestures to Izzie to go on, the little squeals excitedly and runs off to meet the actor.

"Sorry about that." Agent Kelly apologizes, "She had a little bit too much chocolate during the intermission, so her attention span is slim to none."

Rachel laughs, "It's okay, all the kids adore Mickey. I'm glad she enjoyed the show."

"Thank you so much for the tickets." Agent Kelly continues, "I wished Angie could have taken time off to see it as well, but Izzie really adores this movie so I'm glad she got to see your last show."

"Sorry I took so long in getting the tickets, but with all the drama that happened over the last few months I wasn't even sure if I still had a _job_ and getting the tickets was just not feasible at the time. I'm still not even sure how I'm even back here playing this role again. But I've learn to not question small miracles."

"Wait so he didn't tell you?"

Rachel looks at him in confusion to knowing who the 'he' Agent Kelly was referring to, "He? Who are you talking about?"

"Finn." Agent Kelly says matter-of-factly, unaware of the series of emotions he's evoking in her just from the mention of that name, as he continues to explain, "Finn spoke to your producer. He called the office a few weeks after you two got released, to thank us for all that we had done for the two of you, and he mentioned that he gotten a hold of your producer and explained the situation to him without breeching the contract, or so he claims but I pretended not to hear that part of his story. Honestly Rachel I don't know what Finn told your producer, but all I know is a few weeks later you were back on Beauty and the Beast as the starring role."

"I was assigned understudy for Belle." Rachel says quietly her voice full of awe, as she puts the pieces together remembering the shock she felt when her producer called her out of the blue and asked her if she'd take the roll as understudy, "But then Lisa, she took over the role when I had disappeared, she broke her leg and so I ended taking over for her. I don't understand. How did Finn even know about all the issues going on? My producer didn't even want to believe my story, and reprimanded me for my lack of professionalism; I thought for sure my career was over. I don't understand..."

"The two of you really haven't spoken in all these months?" Agent Kelly asks in disbelief.

Rachel shakes her head from side to side as she bit her lip in deep contemplation.

"Wow, I thought for sure they two of you would have gotten together or something by now," Agent Kelly says with a shrug, as he occasionally glances to the left to keep an eye on his daughter who was currently chatting away with some of Rachel cast mates. "Anyway Rachel, I have to get my chatter box home before her mother has a fit. It was nice seeing you again, and thank you so much for the tickets."

Rachel nods as she shakes the other man's hand, "Not a problem."

She waves at Izzie as the pair makes their way out of the theatre, but her mind still focus on Finn and what he has done for her. She'd be lying to herself if she said she hasn't thought about Finn in the last six months and although it has been a while since she allowed herself to really thinking about Finn, hearing this latest news just makes all those feelings that she tried so hard to suppress just come at her with a vengeance. She feels like she's back to where she was six months ago, she has all these feelings for this man and she doesn't know what to do with it.

He broke so many rules going to her producer, she's pretty sure it was a federal offence (she knows nothing about the legal system but she's pretty sure when the FBI tells you NOT to release anything about the case to anyone, her producer was included in such matter). He did all of this _just_ to clear her name. He's the reason she still has her job. He's the reason she's standing here having just received a standing ovation for her _final_ night.

Rachel grip on her dress tightens, and she breathes in deeply trying to slow down her beating heart. Damn this man for causing these emotions within her. Damn him for evoking such a strong reaction when he's not even _here_. It's been _six_ months, she should _not_ be reacting so strongly to something insignificant as this. But then it's _not_ insignificant this is her _career_ and while she's unsure is she would still be part of this business if Finn did _not_ intervene, she knows for a fact that things would _not_ have gone so smoothly if he didn't call her producer.

She's currently in the middle of finalizing her contract for West Side Story, as Maria, something she _knows _her name was taken _off_ the list after that entire incident, her manger so calmly informed her, but then she got a call from the producer of Beauty and the Beast and then three months later she got a call to audition for Maria and everything fell so easily into place, and she now realizes she only has Finn to thank for that ( and well obviously her _talent_ had something to do with it). She's so overwhelmed by this latest news and occupied by her thoughts she doesn't hear Santana calling out her name till she feels arms wrap around her from behind and flowers thrust into her face.

"You kicked ass Ray." Santana says excitedly, "Britt insisted on buying more flowers for, even though I told her your dressing room looks like a garden gnome threw up in it."

Rachel forces a grin on her face at the other girl's words and looks across at Brittany who's holding up a bouquet of yellow roses, "Thanks Britt. I can never have too much flowers right?"

"Okay what's wrong?" Santana ask immediately picking up on Rachel's tone, "Aaron's with your Dads, they bought you some stuff and wanted to take you to dinner or some shit. I told them we already have plans, but you would call them later this week in case you do want to do something with them."

Rachel sighs in relief, never before glad for both of her best friends who know her so well. After the encounter with her fathers six months ago, Rachel decided to take Finn's advice to heart and month later finally returned one of their calls. Since that particular day her fathers had been constant in trying to reconnect with her despite her reluctance to even speak to them, but after some long _long_ internal debate with herself _and_ reminiscing of some conversations that she had with Finn, Rachel finally decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Six months later and things are still slightly strained and Rachel is just glad her best friends had the foresight to deal with the situation for her, "Thanks I don't think I could deal with them just yet. Especially now."

"What does that mean? What's going on?" Santana asks confused.

Rachel sighs as they begin to make their way to her dressing room, she plops onto her arm chair and sighs, "Remember the Agent I told you about? I got tickets for him and his little girl? I saw him today."

"And?" Santana says exasperated, "I really hate it when you do that. The whole pausing for dramatic effect thing got old in high school."

Rachel looks across at Santana glaring at her, at which Santana immediately holds up her hands in defense. Rachel sighs, "He told me Finn was the reason I still have this job."

Santana and Brittany exchange a confused look before looking back at Rachel, "I don't understand."

So Rachel then begins to further elaborate explaining to her two friends what exactly Finn did how much of a risk he was taking by doing that and by the time she's finished she's not sure what she's suppose to do now. Should she thank him, should she just ignore it (not like she could). She's just so confused until Brittany speaks.

"Why aren't you with him again?" Brittany asks curiously, and Rachel has always admired Brittany's ability to simplify _anything_ that comes at her but this is one time she doesn't know if _she_ has it in her to explain.

"Babe it's not that simple." Santana says calmly about to continue when Brittany speaks again,

"Why not? Rachel loves him right?" Brittany asks turning to Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widen, yea she's spoken to Santana about this...practically exhausting the topic of Finn, so much so that Santana banned all conversation about Finn for a few weeks. But the fact of the matter is she's here in New York and he's there in Colorado, which is exactly what she tells Brittany.

"So? I love San even when she was living in New Jersey. If you love him, and he loves you. I don't see why you can't just be with him."

"I can't move to Colorado Britt." Rachel says tiredly, not sure why she's arguing this with Brittany.

"Who said anything about moving? You love him. So be with him."

Rachel sighs tiredly not having the energy to deal with this, she's about to put an end to this entire conversation when Santana speaks up.

"Britt's right."

Rachel sits up, her eyes wide at Santana's word, "What? San we've been over this..."

"No Rachel you've been in love with this guy for six months now, clearly the time apart has done nothing for you. Go to Colorado."

"I can't just _go_ to Colorado. I have a life here a _job..."_

"A job you just ended and won't be starting all that pre-production stuff with West Side Story for another month. I'm not telling you to move to Colorado. Fuck no. Just _go_. Talk. To. Him."

"But who's to say he even wants to see me?" Rachel says trying to not let her friends' words get her hopes up.

"Who's to say he doesn't?" Britt counteracts,

Santana grins at her girlfriend in appreciation as she stands in front of Rachel holding out her hand, "Come on. You're going to Colorado."

"What? _No." _Rachel protests as Santana yanks her out of her seat and begins to rid her of her stage make up and Brittany joins in, helping her get rid of her costume.

"Not hearing it Ray." Santana sings grinning at her as she begins taking out Rachel's numerous bobby pins in her hair.

"This is so exciting. You're gonna see each other for the first time in six months and he's gonna tell you how much he loves you then jump you and then you'll have wild hot sex and then get married and have babies." Brittany says happily as she fiddles with the zipper of Rachel's dress, "San and me can finally double date with you."

Santana laughs, and Rachel is unsure if it's at her girlfriend or Rachel's incredulous expression at the blondes words, but then Santana sobers up and looks at Rachel in the eye, "You need to speak to him. Ray he would have never put his ass out on the line like that if he didn't love you. It's obvious, he didn't even want you to know about it. There was nothing in it for him. He just wanted to help _you_."

"What if he doesn't even want to see me?" Rachel asks quietly, as she bites her lip, she's not going to lie she was beginning to think Brittany was making a point (maybe not about the marriage and babies) but she doesn't want to set herself up for even _more_ heartbreak. To go all that way for a man only to be rejected? She doesn't think she could handle that.

"Well then at least you knew there was nothing there and you can truly move on." Santana says truthfully, "Look you've already spent too much of your time thinking about the what ifs. Go to Colorado tell him how you feel. Talk it out. We both know how you two left things was not _any_ kind of closure. So go talk to him. Even if things don't work out at least you can move on right?"

"You'll never know until you try." Brittany says brightly, "San always tells me that when I don't want to try a new position that..."

"Okay. Okay Britt. Rachel doesn't need to know about that." Santana says her cheeks flaming, and Rachel can't help but laugh at Santana's embarrassment, its not like Rachel does _not_ know about the two women sex life.

Santana shakes her head but then turns to look at Rachel seriously, "So you're doing this?"

Rachel bites her lip in contemplation, knowing that her two friends do make a point and this latest revelation did really make her realize how much she _did_ miss Finn. She nods her head apprehensively but chuckles when Brittany claps excitedly and as her two friends help her out of her costume Rachel sits and wonders what exactly she's setting herself up for.

* * *

><p>Two days later Rachel is standing in front of Hummel &amp; Sons Diner her duffle bag over one shoulder and her handbag in the other. Her fingers turning white from clutching the strap so tightly.<p>

This was it.

Her heart rate speeds up with each step she takes towards the diner. When she opens the door, the little jingle of a bell announcing her presence she's surprise to see the place is deserted. She gasps when she hears a familiar voice calls out coming from behind the counter.

"Sorry we're close for inventory. We'll be open in time for lunch though."

"Finn?" She calls out tentatively her voice breaking slightly. She winces when she hears the telltale signs of a can falling to the floor and then Finn cursing softly to himself.

When he finally emerges from behind in counter rubbing his head, Rachel freezes. He's dressed in an old worn out jeans and his typical football t-shirt, that she's all too familiar with, his hair has grown a bit since she's last seen him, resting messily on his head, and he is slightly more tanned than she remembered, but he's still the same Finn. Still _her_ Finn.

"_Tiny_?" Finn says incredulously, almost tripping over himself as he makes his way towards her, "What...I don't understand...I..."

Rachel bites her lip unable to keep her emotions at bay as her eyes begin to water, that familiar nickname bringing out so much emotions. "I needed to see you. I couldn't..."

"Finny? Did you see my hair dryer?" A voice calls out, a _feminine_ voice rings out.

Rachel freezes as she quickly wipes her eyes, just as a tall slim blond woman walks down the stairs at the back of the diner dressed in one of Finn's football t-shirts, and Rachel's _knows_ its Finn's just by how the t-shirt hangs off the woman's shoulders and a striped pyjama pants. Rachel feels as though her heart stopped beating, and when she chances a glance at Finn, his deer-in-the-headlights simply confirms her suspicion and she feels all her blood runs cold at the thought that he moved on and she's too late.

When neither of them speak, the woman leans against the counter looking at her curiously, "Finn who's your friend?"

Rachel bites the inside of her cheek willing herself not to cry, but the words coming out of Finn's mouth just knocks any resolve she had left, right out the window.

"Rachel...this is Rachel. Quinn meet Rachel." Finn says stumbling over his words.

Rachel's eyes widen as she looks at the other woman, trying to decide if she should just break down and cry or just run far far away and never look back. This is _not_ how she imagined things would be.

* * *

><p><em>So was the wait worth it? I really hope so :)<em>

_Reviews are love ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay this took a little longer than expected and I wrote a few other things in between as well. As some of you may know this chapter went a little longer than planned so I had to split it, thus there are now two more chapters left for sure :)_

_Thank you all for your reviews and your enthusiasm for this story after such a long hiatus it means a lot that so many of you still enjoy it :)_

_and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)_

* * *

><p>Finn gulps as he looks between Rachel and Quinn, Rachel has the strap of her small pink duffle bag ( it makes Finn smile because the bag just screams Rachel)clutched tightly in her hand; Finn can see the whiteness across her knuckles showing how tightly she's holding onto it. Her handbag tucked tightly under her arm and after all these months Finn can still read her like a book and he knows she's just waiting for the perfect opportunity to run.<p>

Finn looks back at Quinn and is surprise to see her mouth moving, he didn't even realize she was still speaking, he chances a glance at Rachel again to see that she's now biting her lip and he shakes his head, trying to clear his mind and actually focus on what Quinn is saying.

"...I'm sure Finn will show you." Quinn says pleasantly, and Finn realizes that Quinn has no idea who Rachel is.

But then he shouldn't be surprised, he and Quinn haven't spoken about if there were other people between the time she left for Paris and when he came back. Not that there wasn't anyone besides Rachel, but Finn felt like he didn't want to share that with Quinn. He spoke to his mother about it all those months ago, and seeing her here now standing in his stepdad's diner is causing old feelings to resurface once again. He looks back at Rachel and can tell she's very uncomfortable with the entire situation and he just wishes he could hug her.

"...I don't have to..." Rachel trails off uncomfortably.

Before Finn could ask her want she's talking about Quinn speaks up, "Don't be silly. Finn can show you around the ranch house. His parents started renting out the bottom two floors kind of like a Bed and Breakfast, but instead of having meals there you come to the diner. Breakfast is including in the rates. A single room is $80 dollars a night, $100 if you want your own bathroom. Its only like a 5 minute walk from here."

"Don't worry about it I'll show her around." Finn says hoping to stop Quinn, he can tell she's overwhelming Rachel with all the information as well as her hospitality.

"Okay. I gotta finish getting ready. I have to meet with the editor of the magazine and one of the sponsors. There was some mix up with printing and I need to sort that out or else this business will crash before it even begins." Quinn says in exasperation, "I'll probably just go home to night. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Finn nods, watching Rachel in the corner of his eyes as Quinn looks across at Rachel, "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we'll get to talk more tomorrow?"

"Bye. I'll call you later." Quinn says walking up to Finn and placing a quick kiss on his cheek before she heads back up stairs to his apartment to finish getting ready, barely even waiting for a response from either him or Rachel.

Finn inhales deeply waiting to hear the door at the top of the stairs slam shut before turning to face Rachel who was now looking slightly pale, "Sorry about that."

"She doesn't know who I am." Rachel says quietly, and Finn is unsure if she's asking him or just stating it.

"I never told her about you." Finn confirms, never one to lie to her.

He watches as Rachel bites her lips, she closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath before finally looking at him, "I'm going to go. This was a mistake."

"Tiny! Wait." Finn says grasping her hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the soft skin of her hand, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I came to thank you." Rachel says softly, as she looks him in the eye, "For talking to my producer. I don't know if you realize how much that means to me."

Finn smiles down at her, wiping the stray tear that's rolling down her cheek, "I _do_, and that's why I did it."

She smiles at him through her tears, "I got the part. Maria in West Side Story."

"Tiny that's great!" Finn says excitedly, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around, he's never been so proud of her, he _knows_ how much this role means to her. He hugs her tightly raising her feet off the air. "I'm so happy for you!"

He smiles as Rachel wraps around his neck burying her face between the crook of his neck, "I really missed you Finn."

"I missed you too Rach." Finn whispers against her ear.

He has to restrain himself from placing a kiss against her hair, but he doesn't stop from breathing in the familiar scent of her vanilla shampoo, she still smells and feels the same, and he feels as though its 6 months prior and they are back in that small cottage, only them and the wilderness.

But the sound of a door slamming upstairs, brings them both back to reality and Rachel immediately scrambles away from Finn's arms, "Sorry. I should get going."

"Wait. You can't just go." Finn says grabbing the strap of her bag, and he suddenly has flashbacks of that time he was planning their camping trip and Rachel freaked out that he was leaving.

When he looks at Rachel's wistful expression, he's pretty sure she's thinking the same thing. "You didn't just come all the way to Boulder to thank me, did you?"

"No," Rachel whispers as she moves her head from side to side, her gaze focused downwards. Finn watches her silently as she takes in a deep breath and finally looks at him, her voice wavering slightly as she speaks, "Not that it matters."

"Rach."

He's not stupid he knows that she didn't come all this way just to _thank_ him for saving her job, and the fact that she's here in B_oulder_ can really only mean she wants something to come of them. He knows he should not be assuming, hell he should not even be _contemplating_ ( or more like hoping) for the idea because he's with Quinn and he'll never be _that_ guy. But he can't dismiss the fact that she is _here_, in Boulder after _six_ months.

"You're with Quinn now." Rachel states and it almost breaks his heart hearing her voice falter slightly as she speaks, "So it _can't_ matter. Right?"

Finn looks at her speechless knowing _exactly_ what response she wants to hear, but he just can't say, "I.."

"Hey the two of you are still here?" Quinn's voice cuts through the tension as she descends down the stairs, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor with each step.

She steps into the room, unaware of the tension in the room a cup of coffee in her hand, busy stuffing some portfolios into her messenger bag, "I'll see you later."

"Yea."

Finn says his eye still focused on Rachel who's looking in the opposite direction discretely trying to wipe her eyes, as Quinn brushes past him in a hurry squeezing his arm not even looking at either of them.

Finn watches as Rachel tightens her grip on her duffle bag and once Quinn is out of the diner, Rachel swings the strap of her duffle bag back onto her shoulder and begins to walk towards the door as she looks at Finn, "I should get going."

"No." Finn says quickly running to stand between her and the front door.

"Finn. Don't...don't make me look like more of a fool for coming here." Rachel says desperately,

"I want you to stay."

"Why?"

"Because I want to show you _my_ Boulder." Finn says truthfully, he's finally seeing her after six long months, he's not going to let her go out his life again. He doesn't know _how_ he's going to do that but he just needs her here, "You came all this way. Please?"

Rachel looks at him pleadingly, and he knows he should do the right thing and let her go, spare them both the heartache. But seeing her here standing in front of him and _knowing_ she came all this way for him. He just can't let her go. He _won't _let her go.

"_Finn_... I can't. I can't stay here...watching you _with_ her. I'll just feel even more of an idiot for coming all this way." Rachel speaks her voice breaking as she furiously wipes at her eyes, "It'll hurt too much."

"Rach...just stay for the day?" He pleads, not wanting her to walk away again, "Just you and me. That's all I ask. Give me one day."

He even pouts for added effect but then sobers up immediately when she sends him a glare. Damn he forgot that she knows him, just as well as he knows her. Hell, probably even better. When she sighs in defeat , he resists the urge to pull her into a hug in his excitement.

"Just one. It's too last minute for me to change my flight for today anyway." She says, as he takes her duffle bag from her.

"C'mon we're going to the Ranch House." He tells her ushering her out of the diner and making sure to lock it. As well he knows if he distracts her enough she'll forget about protesting about leaving, and she'll get sucked in the amazing thing that is Boulder, "Mom and Burt live on a ranch, and the house is like this huge three storey wooden house, that use to be my great great granddad. "

He watches as her eyes trail along the various landscape around her, he can't help but smile as she watches the multiple mountains in awe, he's pretty sure she's never seen a mountain so close in her life, and the most greenery she has ever seen is outside the cottage, which was basically a forest with a lake. Nothing can really compare to the beautiful Colorado mountains.

Finn smiles as Rachel comes to a halt when they are walking along the dirt path towards the ranch, and she takes a deep breath in, "I missed the smell of fresh air."

"You don't get much of that in New York."

"Definitely not." Rachel says with a laugh, "Maybe more the smell of smoke mixed with dried urine on the side of the road."

"Ew."

Finn says wrinkling his nose at the thought, while Rachel just laughs, he smiles as he watches her long brown hair blow in the wind and the familiar little wrinkle she gets on her forehead when she laughs slowly appears. She's just as beautiful as he remembers. He's so lost in his thoughts he does not even realize that they have reached the ranch until Rachel stops in her tracks and he walks directly into her.

"Finn this is beautiful." Rachel says in awe, tilting her head up at the three storey building, she pulls out her iPhone from her pocket and snaps a picture, smiling at him sheepishly.

"I hope you brought a real camera." Finn says as he ushers her up the driveway and towards the entrance of the house, "The places I am taking you too, that tiny phone won't do it justice."

He watches in amusement as stops at the foot of the stairs looking at him in horror, "Oh I completely forgot about that."

"No worries Tiny. You can use mine." Finn says amused, more glad that she seems to have gotten comfortable with the idea of staying.

He stops short at the bottom of the stairs and can't help but smile at Rachel, who's standing at the front door, the large wooden French doors dwarfing her tiny frame even more and he feels his heart constrict. So many times when they were back at that cottage and if he's being honest with himself even when he was back in Boulder; he imagined this, bringing her back to the ranch house, his _home_. She's standing on the top step gazing out at the large expand of land behind him, that's all part of the ranch, and the stables. Her eyes twinkling in amazement at everything, her hair is blowing in the wind and the strap of her dress falling slightly off her shoulder and the bottom rustling slightly due to the breeze. She's just the pretties thing he's ever seen.

She smiles at him, her cheeks a little pink and he realizes he needs to capture this, so he pulls out his own phone and snaps a picture of Rachel. When he sees her smiling face on the screen her grins, technology was the one thing he missed out in that cottage, there were many times like this when he just wanted to pull out his camera and take a picture of her.

He watches as Rachel bites her lip as he walks up to her unlocking the front door, and when he sees the uncertainty across her face, he realizes belatedly that he probably should _not_ be taking pictures of another woman who is _not_ his girlfriend. But he shakes the guilt off his mind and just focuses on the now and deal with that later.

He opens the door, ushering Rachel in, his hand on her back, smiling as she takes in the foyer just as he hears footsteps coming from the kitchen, "Finny is that you? Did you finish with the inventory?"

"Yea Ma!" Finn calls out, his cheeks reddening as Rachel giggles slightly at the nickname, "I have someone here I want you to meet."

He smiles when Rachel's eyes widen at his words. It's true, his mother is the only person who knows _almost_ everything that happened at the cottage, she's also the only one that knows how he feels about Rachel, and honestly he just really wants his Mom to meet Rachel.

His Mom walks into the room and kisses his cheek in greeting at which he rolls his eyes, but smiles at Rachel who giggles to herself. He should be embarrassed, but he's a Momma's boy always was and always will be. He really doesn't care that he's 27 years old and sometimes just wants a hug from his mom.

"Mom, this is Rachel." Finn says gesturing to Rachel unnecessarily and he smiles when Rachel bites her lip nervously as she stretches out her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hummel."

"Rachel. Rachel as in..." His mother trails off looking at him questioningly as she takes Rachel's hand to shake, when Finn nods in confirmation, his mother engulfs Rachel's hand with both of hers, surprising Rachel even more with her enthusiasm.

"Oh it's nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you, and it's so nice of you to come _all_ the way to Boulder to see Finn."

Finn loves his mother, he does, but she is as subtle as a brick. He watches as Rachel's cheeks pink up and she tries to stutter a response. If Rachel only knew that was a jab to _him_ not her, as his mother had been trying to convince him to contact Rachel for awhile but he was too much of a wuss to do so and with Quinn being back, he just never bothered to dwell on it .

"Rachel is staying in one of the rooms, and then I'm going to show her around. You'll let Burt know that I left the last of the forms in the office and he'll have to open up for dinner instead?" Finn asks, purposely distracting his mother, so that she doesn't start questioning Rachel, when he sees Rachel's slump in relief, he knows he did the right thing.

"No problem, honey. You and Rachel have fun today." His mom answers smiling at Rachel, "I'll see you at the diner for dinner won't I?"

Rachel nods her head vigorously, and Finn shakes his head at his mother's ability to intimidate people without even trying, "Finn's told me so much about his stepdad's diner, it would be a shame if I didn't try something."

"Yes, and Finny recently started a vegan and vegetarian menu, so I'm pretty sure there will be something for you to try." His mom says warmly.

Finn ears pink up at her words, his mother very well knows where his idea for expanding the menu came from. He looks across at Rachel to see that once again his mother has left her speechless and he'd be amused that anyone could even do that to Rachel, if he wasn't so embarrassed at his mother's words already as it was, "We'll see you later Ma. I wanna show Rachel the stables."

"Oh, I'll leave you two then. Have fun." His Mom says sending them both a smile before she heads back to the kitchen.

"Sorry about her." Finn apologizes as he rubs his neck nervously, showing Rachel towards the stairs.

"It's okay. Your Mom's nice."

"She's the best." Finn says truthfully, "Did you pack a pair of jeans?"

Rachel stops two stairs above him, and looks at him confused, Finn grins when he realizes that he's now eye level with her, "You ever rode a horse before?"

Rachel's eyes widen and she suddenly smirks pointing a finger at Finn, as she places a hand on her hip, "So you _are_ a cowboy!"

Finn rolls his eyes as he nudges her to continue up the stairs, "I set myself up for that one didn't I?"

"Pretty much."

"And I'm not going to hear the end of it either, am I?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p>"Oh My God."Rachel gasps quietly as Finn leads her into the stable, he smiles as her eyes widen and she looks at the numerous horses in awe, "Finn they are beautiful."<p>

Finn watches as she walks along the stables running her hand against the wood smiling and waving at the horses that happen to notice her. This is the first time Finn has ever done this before, taken someone out to ride. Quinn doesn't particularly likes animals, she loves to photograph them, so many times she'd come with Finn and take pictures of him with the horses or when he takes some for a ride. But she'd never go near any of them and could never stay too long in the stables cause of the smell.

Finn shakes his head stopping himself from comparing the two women yet again and smiles as Rachel stands by one of the stables and talks quietly to one of the horses, he goes up to the stable and beckons the pure Black horse closer, but the horse just stands a few feet away refusing to move. "This is Aries. He's Burt's baby. A firecracker, only Burt can handle him, won't let anyone near him."

Rachel takes a step back and moves closer to him, when Aries grunts out at being disturbed "He's beautiful, but maybe we should go look at another one. Do you have a horse?"

Finn grins ushering her to the furthest end of the stable, by a large brown horse with a jet black mane, "This is Stella."

Finn says as he unlocks the gate and grins when Stella turns around and neighs at him in greeting immediately galloping towards them, when he sees Rachel immediately take a step back away from the gate Finn calls her in, while he runs his hand along Stella's mane, "Stellie, this is Rachel."

Finn chuckles when he sees Rachel is still standing wearily at the entrance of the stable, _behind_ the gate, "Tiny, come in she won't bite you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Finn says, smiling as Rachel slowly eases her way into the stable mindful of her distance from Stella. When she gets behind him and peers around his shoulder he can't help but laugh at her antics.

"Don't laugh at me." Rachel insists grabbing the back of his t-shirt in a vice grip as looks at Stella apprehensively and Stella just stares back at her blankly.

"You do realize that, Stella is bigger than both of us put together? And if she decided to trample us we don't stand a chance?"

"Finn!" Rachel whines out slapping him on the shoulder, the same time Stella neigh's loudly, so much so that Rachel scrambles out of the stable in a flash.

"C'mon Stelle be nice." Finn says to the horse patting her lightly with one hand while he stretches out his other one to Rachel.

He smiles when Rachel takes it tentatively and he tugs her to his side. Rachel smiles at the horse and uses her free hand to touch Stella's back, and that's when Finn realizes just how short Rachel is when she can barely see over Stella' back.

"She's so soft." Rachel says in awe, releasing their clasps hands so that she could take a step closer to Stella, who neighs in appreciation at Rachel's soft slow movements, "Does that mean she likes it?"

"She likes _you_." Finn corrects with a grin as he attaches a harness onto Stella and ushers her out of the stable, whispering to the horse encouragingly.

"Wait you were serious about me riding her?" Rachel asks in disbelief as she walks along side him.

"Why would I joke about that?" Finn asks confused, smiling at Rachel's alarmed expression as he takes Stella to one of the basins alongside the stables to drink water.

"C'mon." Finn says as he takes them out to the open area and faces Rachel, "When I hoist you up, just throw your left leg over her and sit in the middle. Try not to squeeze her too tight and if you're going to hold her mane don't pull on it. She doesn't like that."

He watches as Rachel stays rooted in her spot, biting at her lower lip as she looks at Stella apprehensively, "Doesn't she need one of those seat thingies? For me to sit on her?"

"Only if it's a long ride, and Stella hates those things anyway. Tiny, I promise you it's safe. _She_ is safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Finn says sincerely, "And I promise you, you will love it."

Rachel looks between him and Stella for two more seconds, before she finally nods her head and takes a step forward. But before Finn could grab her waist, she spins around quickly, "I can't fall off right, like if you put me on I won't just _slip _off right?"

Finn could not even hold back his snort in amusement if he tries, and when she scowls and shoves him in annoyance it only makes him laugh even more.

"Stop laughing at me!" She even stomps her foot down on the dirt, "I'm being serious here, and if you think for a minute Finn Hudson I'm going to let you make fun of me for your own amusement..."

"C'mon Rachel do you really think I'd make fun of you, when I know how nervous you are about this?"

"No." Rachel says with a sigh as she turns around so he can hoist her onto the horse, "Just don't let me fall okay?"

"Never." Finn promises, rubbing the small bit of skin that was exposed between her tank top and top of her jeans, Rachel sighing softly against his ministrations.

They are both brought back to reality when Stella neighs loudly, cutting through the tension. Finn clears his throat and grips her waist, "You ready?"

When he gets the okay he lifts he easily in the air and onto the horse and waits till she's firmly settled on Stella's back before he releases her.

"If you feel like you're going to fall or lose your balance just lean forward and place your hands on her neck okay?" Finn instructs, smiling as he watches the rainbow of emotions fill across Rachel's face as she gets accustom to sitting on Stella, "Ready for her to take you for a ride?"

"Wait you're not going to come with me?" Rachel asks in alarm, her hands resting firmly on Stella's mane as she looks across at him.

"I'm just going to walk alongside with you, until you're comfortable enough to walk around the closed off area." Finn informs her,

When he sees her bite her lips nervously and then look down at Stella, he realizes how _tiny_ she looks on Stella, but still beautiful despite the little crease in her brow at the thought of riding on her own, "Would you feel more comfortable if I came?"

Rachel looks at him sheepishly, "Please? I'm still a little nervous"

Finn smiles squeezing her knee, "No problem, Rach."

He pulls Stella and Rachel a few feet to a bench so he can hoist himself up, smiling at Rachel's wide eye expression when she feels the horse move, "Scoot up a bit ba...uh Tiny."

Fuck. He almost called her _babe_, what is wrong with him?

He looks at Rachel and if she recognized his almost slip of the tongue she does not let on, instead she's busy whispering to Stella while stroking the horse's mane. Once Finn is settled behind Rachel and she slides back, her ass firmly against Finn's crotch. Finn realizes how totally fucked he is.

Finn clears his throat as he places his hand on her waist lightly, "You ready?"

"Yea." Rachel says nervously, and just like that Finn forgets his own issues and places a gently hand on her thigh, "Hey I got you, we'll go slow okay?"

"I'm being silly. I know." Rachel says sheepishly, leaning back so her head rest on his chest.

"Nah. It took me _ages_ to get on Stella. You'll get lost in the feeling of the wind blowing in your hair and just everything about it." Finn promises, "I'm going to let her go now.'

"Okay."

Finn leans forward and pats Stella encouragingly as he uses his heel to touch her sides and sure enough Stella begins to trot slowly picking up her speed. Finn chuckles when Rachel leans forward practically clutching Stella's neck, her ass pressed from against Finn. Finn tries to ignore his body's reaction to a woman, but it's been so long since he's even reacted to someone like this. Don't get him wrong he loves Quinn, but last night was the first time they'd seen each other for more than an hour in _days. _With Quinn working on trying to get her magazine up and running she's been very busy, and it's not like either of them really _try_ to spend more time together. He's been trying to add more culinary credentials to his resume so he's been looking up his options and looking into a course in the culinary school of Arts that's in Boulder. Even the night before they ended up watching movies and sharing a pizza, years ago that use to be a norm for them, with the addition of sex of course, but now neither of them seem to be bothered by it.

"Hey you okay?" Rachel calls out, she's since sat up slightly so that she's leaning back against him a bit, "You seem miles away."

"Yea. I usually come out here to think. Guess I started to do that without realizing it." Finn says thoughtfully, squeezing Rachel's waist in reassurance, "I actually started looking into taking courses at the Culinary School here, get more credentials and who knows maybe open my own restaurant down town, or something."

"Really? Oh that's so exciting." Rachel says enthusiastically, clapping her hands.

"Rach, don't let go of Stella!" Finn says in alarm when he feels them being to tilt slightly due to the speed Stella is going, he pushes Rachel gently and holds on to Stella's mane and reigning in the horse a bit.

"_Oh_. Are we going to die?" Rachel asks alarmed one hand gripping Stella the other Finn's arm tightly.

"Just relax." Finn says soothingly as he rubs Stella's mane, he can feel Rachel tensing in front of him "She can sense when you're tense. Breathe. I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't think you would let go."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Finn says, taking Rachel's hands and placing them back on Stella after directing the horse back to the stables, as he held onto Rachel, he rubs her leg, "How about we call it a day?"

Rachel nods, but he can still feel her body tense so he starts rubbing small circles on her knee cap, knowing that use to sooth Rachel before. Sure he enough he feels her relax against him just as they reach back. He slips off of Stella and grabs Rachel by the waist raising her off the horse with easy. He pulls Stella along to the water basins and pats the horse.

"Hey, Tiny?"

Rachel looks up at him curiously, her hand still petting Stella, "You 'fraid of heights?"

Finn chuckles when Rachel's eyes narrows, "Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Tell me this isn't what I think it is!" Rachel says excitedly, jumping up slightly as she turns to look at Finn her eyes wide, looking like a kid on Christmas Day. "I can't believe you remembered!"<p>

Finn grins as she twirls around, the sundress she's wearing blowing slightly, as she pulls out his camera and snaps a few pictures. They are currently in a large field where a small company conducts hot air balloon rides around a small part of Boulder, and the first few weeks when they first met they spent a night talking about all the things they'd like to do and Rachel mentioned going on the balloon ride. So here they are.

"You said you always wanted to do it, and this is something Boulder is known for." Finn points out just as one of the conductors call them over by one of the hovering balloons.

"I can't believe you would do this for me." Rachel says in awe as the slowly make their way over to the pilot who's already in the balloon waiting for them.

"I told you I wanted to show you Boulder, this is the best way. It just so happens to be on your bucket list as well."

Finn and Rachel both wince when they feel the heat of the flames, Finn helps her in and then hops in as well.

"All limbs accounted for?" the pilot asks with a smile, when they both respond he gives the workers holding down the balloon the okay to release them.

"My name is Michael and I will be steering this mothership on this fine beautiful afternoon." The pilot says complete with cheesy intro as well.

"Nice to meet you Michael. I'm Rachel and this is Finn." Rachel introduces them shaking hands with the pilot.

Finn watches on in amusement as Rachel immediately begins to question the man about his credentials and how he obtained his licences. So much for thinking she was just being friendly, Finn thought in amusement as he watches the other man's eyes widen at all the questions being fired at him. After a few minutes of interrogation, and the other man practically pleading with his eyes, for Finn to do something.

Finn finally placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder silencing her, "Hey Rach? Look around you."

Sure enough Rachel takes her focus of the poor pilot and she finally takes in her surroundings, the clear blue sky, the Rocky Mountains of Colorado in the distance. She walks to the corner placing her forearms on the edge of the basket and smiles widely.

"This is amazing." She says in awe looking down at the beautiful landscape of Boulder as well as the clouds gathering around the tips of the mountains, "Is that snow on the tops of the mountains?"

"Yea, pretty cool right?" Finn asks as he walks up behind her, gripping the wire that attaches the balloon to the basket to steady himself, "And you can see the ranch from here if you look across on your left."

"Ooh and the stables." Rachel says excitedly, pointing unnecessarily to the area, "This is so beautiful."

"And peaceful." Finn agrees smiling when Rachel leans back against him, her gaze never faltering from the scenery in front of them

"Your Boulder is very beautiful Finn." Rachel says quietly, her voice barely being heard over the roaring of the flames above their heads, "I can see why you never wanted to leave here. It's a beautiful place."

He wants to tell her that she'd fit in here perfectly, he took her to one of his favourite Mediterranean restaurants and ate like a champ and even met a few of his friends, meeting some of their banter wit for wit. Not that he's surprised seeing as when they first met she basically wanted to cut off his junk and throw it for the wild animals or something. But he knows her place is in New York, she's living her dream right now and he won't put ideas in her head just cause he wants her to stick around, when he's not even sure what he's _doing_ about Quinn and everything else.

So instead he places a hand on her forearm and continue to watch the various pieces of Boulder in front of them, "It really is very beautiful."

Rachel hums in agreement, "Sometimes...sometimes I wish..."

"What?" Finn asks quietly resting his chin on the top of her head, "What do you wish."

"Never mind." Rachel says quickly taking a step forward and breaking any kind of contact they had, "It doesn't matter."

"Rach."

When Rachel doesn't respond when he tries to get her to open up, he decides to drop it, suddenly she turns to face him, her back pressed against the corner of the basket and she looks up at him, with an unreadable expression, "I got nominated for a Tony. For my part as Belle. I'd submitted my name before everything had happened, and nominations were released last month. I got nominated."

Finn looks at her in utter shock, he knows _exactly_ what this means for her, she's told him time and time again about this. _This_ is what she's been working towards all her life. He's never felt so immensely proud of someone in his life, and before he can stop himself, he takes a step forward and scoops her up in his arms, pressing his face into her neck and placing a kiss on her head, "I'm so fucking proud of you right now."

"Thank you." Rachel says quietly against his chest, as she pulls back slightly, "It's all kind of falling into place now. The nomination, the role, my dads..."

She told him about her Dads returning and he's just so proud of her for being the bigger person and taking the chance.

"...it's like everything is at my finger tips, and I'm finally grasping them all" Rachel says softly, "Except...I just..."

"Except what?" He asks her softly, his heart beating in his chest as she inches closer towards him so that their foreheads are a few inches apart.

"I just want..." She trails off as she goes on her tip toes and tilts her head up towards his, but before their lips could meet she suddenly freezes and puts a hand on his chest pushing him away, "Finn we can't do this."

"Rachel..." He starts not even sure how to begin to express his feels to her, when he himself is so confused.

"No." Rachel says shaking her head determinedly as she tries to move, but he places a hand on her forearm. She immediately brushes his hand away and shakes her head again, "I can't be _that_ girl. I won't."

Finn sighs allowing her to move away from him. He leans back against the basket his eyes closed when he hears a snort next to him, he looks across to see Michael looking at him, "Crash and burn dude."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>what do you guys think?, a little fluff and angst to balance the chapter out lol<em>

_Reviews are love ;)_

__Disclaimer: I know nothing about horseback riding, hot air balloons or the Tony awards so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies.


	13. Chapter 13

_**EDIT : There is still one more chapter to go. This is NOT the last chapter. **_

_I seem to be getting a few messages and people think this is the end. No, there is one more chapter to go_

_ this story is slowly coming to an end and its kind of breaking my heart. I just want to thank all of you for all your kind words of encouragement if its via reviews or on tumblr. Thank you all so much. It means a lot to me that so many of you enjoyed this story._

* * *

><p>Rachel sits between Carole and Finn's friends Mike as they wait for their order. Mike and his wife Tina came by, apparently this is the usual Thursday night get together that Finn and his friends and family do. Mike is a dance instructor at one of the local dance schools and Tina teaches Math at the local high school they have a four year old son, Joshua , who is the smartest cutest kid Rachel has ever met. He's currently on the opposite side of the diner playing with some of the other kids.<p>

Rachel is never, _not_ surprised by how everyone just knows well _everyone_. When they took a stroll to the restaurant earlier in the day, she's pretty sure at least 5 different people called out to Finn in greeting. The easy and laid back attitude which these people live by is so different to her hustle and bustle life in New York. You stand too long in one place on the street and you're lucky if you _don't_ get knocked down, she won't lie this life style may not be her norm, but she actually _likes_ the quietness, the fresh air and just the ease at which everyone lives their life.

After the mishap at the air balloon place, she and Finn have silently agreed not to mention it, she knows she's lost her chance and she can't do this with him. She's six months too late and she gets that, well she's _trying_ to get that. Finn tried to bring the subject up in the car ride back to the ranch, but she had gotten a call from her agent to go over her schedule for the pre-production work as well as the Tony's which is on Sunday and she's still in the middle of choosing a dress. By the time she was finished with her call they just drove up to the ranch and both Carole and Burt greeted them, so they just haven't spoken about it. Rachel still not even sure what she's _supposed_ to say or if she wants to hear what Finn _has_ to say.

"One portabella mushroom burger, with fries." Finn says, suddenly standing next to her, pulling from her thoughts.

"What no accent to go with thehat, _cowboy_?" Rachel teases looking up at him.

"Actually he _does_ have an accent," Carole chimes in, "Isn't that right Finny?"

"_Ma_!" Finn protests in indignation, which only makes Rachel giggle more.

Rachel isn't sure what exactly Finn has told his mother about her, she' just so _sweet _to everyone is really they all greet her like she's an old friend;, all of it is so very different to her. She met Burt as well, he's currently in the kitchen and Burt is exactly how Rachel imagined he'd be kind, warm and jolly.

Carole sends her a wink before she looks back at her son, "Why don't you show Rachel?"

"Ma." Finn says in exasperation,

He's dressed in full cowboy outfit complete with the fedora and all, faded blue jeans, boots and plaid shirt, tucked into his pants and Rachel has to stop herself from staring too long. She's about to join his mother in teasing him when the bell at the entrance to the diner chimes signalling someone just walked in.

Rachel turns around to see a tall, slim, impeccably dressed man, no older than Finn walks into the diner. Rachel takes one look at his slightly baby face features and she's pretty sure this is Finn's brother. The outfit alone probably gave him away anyway, Rachel knows a brand name when she sees them, and after spending a day in this town she knows that's just _not _the norm around here.

"Finn!" The man calls out _loudly _as he makes his way into the diner, heading straight for Finn, Rachel looks on curiously as Finn grins pulling the other man into a hug.

"Kurt! What are you doing here? I thought you had some show this weekend?"

"Don't toy with me Hudson! Where is she? Mom said she was here."

Rachel looks on torn between confusion as to who Kurt is referring too and amusement as Kurt grips Finn's shirt and Finn is looking at him in alarm as he tries to pry Kurt's fingers off of him, "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh never mind you are hopeless."

Kurt huffs and brushes off Finn comment and scans the room, and to Rachel's utter surprise, when his gaze falls on her he's eyes widen and he quickly walks over to her, his eyes wide and his hands shaking slightly. Rachel smiles warmly about to greet him, when he doesn't to find his voice, but he cuts her off though.

"Oh _my_ God." Kurt utters still gaping at her, "You're...you're _her_."

Rachel holds back a laugh, she's use to this, but it will always surprise her when people get star struck around her. She about to help him out, when Finn walks up to them hitting Kurt on the back of the head lightly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Finn!" Both she and Carole admonish at the same time.

But Kurt isn't even taking on his brother, though and still looks at Rachel in awe, Rachel smiles at him warmly, "Nice to finally meet you Kurt."

"You are _amazing_." Kurt gushes his cheeks reddening, which only causes Rachel to giggle, she looks at Finn who is looking at his brother as though he has two heads.

"Dude, if you weren't gay I'd say you were in love with her or something." Finn says, just as his mother slaps him on the arm.

"Behave." Carole warns, her eyes twinkling as she watches her other son.

Rachel chuckles shaking Kurt's hand, "Thank you. It's always nice to hear when people appreciate my work."

Kurt nods mutely, their hands still clasps, "I saw you in Beauty and the Beast. I cried each time your father got taken away. You brought such raw emotion to that scene. Is it because of personal experience? I read about your estranged fathers and..."

"_Dude!_" Finn hisses slapping Kurt against the head again, "What is the matter with you?"

"Sorry." Kurt squeaks to Rachel, "That's none of my business, but I run your fanpage and..."

"You are such nerd." Finn chimes in laughing, "Why didn't you tell me _that_ one? Oh My God. Do you like blog about her? Seriously that's..."

Now it's Rachel's turn to slap Finn on the chest sending him a hard stare, "Stop it. Kurt ignore him. That's the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. I saw it, sometimes I think you and who ever runs that site knows more about me than I do."

She smiles when Kurt pinks up, "Thank you. Are the rumours true, about you playing Maria? Oh and congratulations on your nomination! You totally have this one in the bag."

"Dude you knew she got the nomination and didn't tell me?" Finn asks butting in yet again, and Rachel can't help but be amused as Kurt has yet to turn his attention to his bother much to Finn's annoyance.

"Of course I _knew_. What kind of question is that?" Kurt asked his brother incredulously, "It's _Rachel Berry_ Finn. I almost had heart attack when I heard on that you just disappeared. I wanted so see you in your final show. I _always_ go to those."

"I know who she is dofus. I _did_ live with her for two months." Finn says pointedly and if Rachel didn't know better he was _jealous_ at how much Kurt knew about her. It is kind of cute.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

A new voice calls out gaining their attention. Rachel looks across the room to see Quinn, still dressed in her clothes from earlier and now making her way towards their table, which is now only Rachel, Carole and the two brothers, "Did you just say you _lived_ with her? This is the girl Raquel from the cottage?"

"_Rachel_." The brothers correct before Rachel could remark, as Quinn looks at her with narrow eyes, then back at Finn.

"I thought she was just a customer looking for a place to stay?" Quinn says to Finn a hand on her hip, not even acknowledging anyone else.

"I think I'm going to see if Burt needs help." Carole says quietly slipping out of her seat, sending her son a look Rachel can't decipher.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Kurt says suddenly tugging on Rachel's hand and out of her seat, while picking up her plate in his other hand "Tell me what it was like to sing at the Tonys last year and meeting Patti Lupone. She's also an idol of mine."

Rachel looks over her shoulder as Finn and Quinn are in a deep conversation, Kurt on noticing her look shakes his head, "Its best to get away when those two start."

"Do they fight a lot?" Rachel asks trying to act nonchalant about it while still looking at the two in the corner of her eye.

"They use to _years _ago, but lately we hardly even see them together. I'm actually surprise Quinn's here, Mom's told me she hasn't seen much of her since she's working on opening her magazine."

"Oh so things aren't going well for them?" Rachel asks, almost hitting herself at how transparent she was being.

But to her surprise Kurt doesn't even notice, his back to his brother and Quinn, "Who knows with those two. Since Finn was 15 it's always been Quinn for him, I don't see that changing any time soon. Finn is a man of habit. Why he chooses _Quinn_ of all people, is beyond me. But enough about Finn, tell me about meeting Patti."

Rachel bites the inside of her cheek, as she begins to tell her story, her mind still occupied with the implications of Kurt's words.

Two hours later and Rachel is helping the Hummels close up the diner along with Quinn. Rachel doesn't know what Quinn and Finn spoke about when Quinn arrived but the other woman has basically been ignoring Rachel's existence since then, thankfully Kurt seems to have gotten over his original shock of meeting her and he kept her pretty occupied with his many, _many_ questions about Broadway and everything in between and they talk about his fashion line as well as and Rachel doesn't even have to try and not appear so eager because Kurt is just telling her _everything_ about Finn's childhood and life in general and it's been nice. Much like Finn's parents who come and go occasionally since the diner started to pile up and Carole need to pitch in.

She and Kurt are currently sitting at the counter nursing to coffees having just finished turn down all the chairs in the diner, so that Carole could mop out.

"Hey Rach could you pass me the empty napkin holders on the counter?" Finn asks poking his head out from the storage room.

Rachel slips out the stool about to grab the silver containers, but suddenly Quinn drops the cups she was packing away in the cupboard above and grabs the silver contain going over to Finn smiling brightly, "Here you go baby."

Rachel looks away just before she sees Quinn plant a kiss right on Finn who was looking at the blond confused as he took the containers from her, shaking his head slightly as he slips back into the room. Rachel watches as Quinn smiles to herself, not even looking over at Rachel or Kurt and goes back to stacking the cups.

"Looks like Quinn just pissed all over her territory." Kurt says in slight amusement as he takes a sip of his coffee, he looks over the lid at Rachel pointedly, "I wonder why. I haven't seen _that_ brand of crazy Quinn is _years_. Odd."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks, not being able to help herself, she realized from early on Kurt was a_ huge_ gossip she's gotten all the dirty details of almost everyone who came through the diner.

"Oh Quinn use to be like _insane_ kinda of jealous crazy when she and Finn were in high school. She'll be subtle about it at first, but then if she was _really_ threaten she'd bring out the big guns, and there would be no doubt to _anyone_ who my brother belongs to. Personally I found it all so silly,"

"Finn's no one's property." Rachel mutters, looking at Quinn who is on the opposite end of the counter now counting up the money in the cash register with Burt.

"Well there is that, but my brother is not a cheater." Kurt says firmly, "He is the most loyal, honest person I know . His only problem is that he's a creature of habit, it's hard for him to let go of things, even when there is nothing to hold on to. He's always been like that, when my dad and his mom started dating in middle school he was _adamant_ against it. I didn't know my mom, she died when I was a baby, so Carole is the only mother I know, but Finn knew his dad till he was 8 and he held onto that for so many years. He just was not ready to let anyone in."

"But Finn loves Burt,"

Rachel says as she listens attentively to Kurt, one evening with Finn's brother and she's learn so much about him, if she thought it were possible she would say she's fallen in love with him just a little bit more. The way his brother speaks so highly of him, it's clear how much they love each other and Finn's entire family really, she's beginning to understand more and more why Finn would never want to leave home.

"He does." Kurt says in agreement, "But it took Finn a long while , long after to let my Dad in, and my brother is the type of person that once he lets you into his heart, he's never gonna let you go. Which is probably why he and Quinn always do this yo-yo thing between them. Add that to Quinn type A personality, not wanting to fail at anything really, and well that's why they are still together after all these years."

Rachel slumps in her seat, trying not to hide her disappointment at hearing the other mans words. She's not sure what Finn has told Kurt about her, but there are sometimes when she's almost certain Kurt is hinting that _she_ would be could for Finn, and then there are times like this she's sure he's telling him that Finn will always be with Quinn. Then again Kurt's infatuation with her could probably be it as well.

"So did you enjoy Boulder, Rachel?" Carole asks sweetly as she takes a seat behind the counter, "Finn told me he took to air balloon place and you got to ride Stella?"

"Boulder is a lovely place, Mrs Hummel." Rachel says kindly, "I can see why Fin loves it so much. It's _very_ different than what I'm use to back home in New York."

Carole chuckles lightly patting Rachel's hand, "I can only imagine, I've been there once when Kurt was moving into his dorms at NYU all those years ago. New York is _way_ too hectic for this small town girl."

"My Papa is from a little town in New Jersey," Rachel says affectionately, "I took him and Dad to see all the tourist spots a few days ago, he doesn't like the fact that there are so many people, just _all_ the time."

Carole laughs wholeheartedly nodding in agreement, when Burt calls Kurt over to help him move some boxes, once Kurt leaves Carole looks at Rachel warmly, "Finn told me about you and your fathers. I hope that's alright? I just wanted to say I'm glad that things are working out. Finn was so torn up about it when he told me your story. I know how much him losing his father affected him, and he just didn't want you to have those missed opportunities."

Rachel smiles about to respond when Finn comes out of the storage, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, "Ma, I hope you aren't telling her more stories about me."

"Me?" Carole says innocently sending Rachel a wink, at which Rachel giggles immediately and Finn groans.

"Don't worry, that's what Kurt is for." Rachel teases, laughing when Finn blanches in horror.

She's about to asking about a certain childhood_ imaginary_ friend name Fred, when suddenly Quinn slips in next to Finn wrapping her arms around Finn's waist placing her chin on his shoulder, "You ready to head in baby?"

"I thought you were going home tonight?" Finn asks, he looks slightly tense, but does not brush off Quinn.

This is not the first time since Quinn had arrive has she done this, and from what Kurt has told her, Rachel's almost 100% positive this is all done for her benefit, and Rachel hates that she gets why the other woman is being so territorial. If she were in Quinn's shoes and some random woman who lived with Finn for two months due to an unfortunate circumstance suddenly shows up after six months, she too would behave that way. Rachel wonders yet again, exactly what Finn told Quinn about her, and if Quinn knows what _almost_ happened today.

"You mentioned something about editing and that dude with the bad hair, messing up and it would take you hours to fix? " Finn asks, his voice bringing Rachel out of her musings, "We can't just kick Mom and the rest of them out."

"Oh it's okay honey, its late your Dad and I should be heading in anyway." Carole says patting Finn's hand that's resting on the counter.

"I actually should be going as well." Rachel says twisting her fingers nervously as she looks at Finn trying to mask her features, "I... uh got a flight for 7 am and..."

"You're leaving so soon?" Quinn asks with false sweetness Rachel can see a mile away.

Rachel returns one of her own fake smiles looking at the other woman, not even blinking, "Yes, I have some last minute preparations to do for the awards on Sunday."

"But you just got here." Carole says, "I was hoping you'd teach me some of those vegan recipes Finn told me about, and there is so much more of Boulder you have to see."

Rachel tears her eyes away from Finn, who has yet to say anything, but stare at her pleadingly, she's about to politely decline Carole when Kurt walks up to them nudging Quinn slightly, and Rachel has to bite her lip at the scowl on Quinn's face and the fact that Kurt doesn't even bat an eyelash at what he did.

"You can't leave! tomorrow's Friday." Kurt says as though _that's _suppose to convince Rachel, she looks at him blankly and Kurt throws up his hands dramatically, "He didn't tell you about Karaoke Fridays?"

"I still say it's ridiculous." Quinn chimes in.

"Oh shut up Quinn, you are only saying that because you are a sore loser." Kurt says not even turning to address the other girl, instead he leans forward towards Rachel grinning excitedly, "Last month, we did a fundraiser for the local children's home and people paired up. _Quinn_ is just jealous, Blaine that's my boyfriend, and I whipped the pants off of her and Finn's awful rendition of Nat King Cole's L.O.V.E."

Before Quinn could retort Carole holds up her hands stopping the squabble from happening, and it's _not _the first time for the night Rachel has seen those two go at it, but she's more concerned with the fact that Finn _sings_, "You can sing? Why is it you never told me that?"

Finn immediately turns red at her questions , rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I don't sing, it was for a good cause."

"He's being modest." Carole says, "He can play the drums too, did he tell you that?"

Rachel eyes widen, turning to look at Finn she smiles at cheekily, "What else don't I know about you Finn? Are you an amazing dancer as well?"

At her words everyone begins to laugh, even Burt who is still finishing up some last minute things on the other side of the room, Rachel watches in fascination as Finn's ears pink up in embarrassment and Kurt chuckles, patting her hand, "Finn has two left feet."

"But I still love him." His mother says sweetly.

"Thanks Ma." Finn says dryly, he looks at Rachel smiling, his dimples ever so prominent, "We can't all be Tony nominated stars now can we?"

Rachel smiles ignoring Quinn scowl, as Kurt claps, "Finn's right, you should stay and sing tomorrow night, half the people in this town will never see a Broadway stage in their life. We'll give them a treat, and if I may suggest we should do a duet together."

"Dude, normal people _ask_ if someone wants to do something with them, you don't tell them," Finn says with a laugh.

"I'll be honoured to sing with you Kurt."

Rachel says brightly, sending Finn a glare, but she then laughs when Kurt squeals happily and hugs her, babbling on about his dream duets to sing with her, giving her a list of songs her had in mind, that would match their voices perfectly. Rachel looks at Finn and Quinn at the corner of her eye, trying to ignore the pain in her chest that is slowly intensifying every times she sees them together like that. She knows she shouldn't but she can't control her reactions, any more than how much she's beginning to adore Finn's family. She tunes back into Kurt who was now going into different genres of songs for them to sing.

* * *

><p>She stands at the behind the counter in the diner watching as Burt sings 'My Girl' to Carole and it's the cutest, sweetest thing she has ever seen. She giggles lightly as she watches Kurt who is well on his way to being drunk, sitting in the front whispering <em>loudly<em> to his father to put more emotion into it. He's giving her horrible flashbacks of some her less than pleasant vocal and acting coaches that she has had over the years.

She did sing earlier with Kurt when he had less alcohol in him thankfully, and it was the most fun she had in a while, neither Santana or Aaron like to sing, and neither know much about her favourite Broadway oldies, but Kurt did and it was fun singing with him. But since he downed his last martini, she's beginning to realize Kurt and alcohol means Kurt lacks a verbal filter. He and Quinn have been squabbling a few times and Carole and to put a stop to it more than once when Finn wasn't able to.

Speaking of whom, Rachel searches the room for Finn, and sighs when she sees him standing over on the other side of the diner his arms loosely over Quinn's shoulders as they sway to the Burt's singing. Rachel looks at Finn sadly for a brief moment, but before she could look away, he looks up at her catching her eye, sending her a soft smile.

Rachel sighs her shoulders drooping as she takes a seat away from the small crowd who are all cheering along to Burt and Carole, who are now dancing on the makeshift stage sharing the microphone, Carole singing along with him and altering the words to suit her.

Rachel spins the straw of her drink, as she sees Finn and Quinn in the corner of her eye. Things between Rachel and Finn have been _odd_ to say the least, it's not that he's ignoring her, not at all. In fact Finn is behaving the exact same way he was since she arrived, he took her to a winery earlier this morning, then a walk around the town and she wanted to see Stella again so they did that. The only difference was _Quinn_ was there the entire time, but the odd thing is she didn't _feel_ like the third wheel. Finn spoke to her more than Quinn, well that was more cause the other woman was on her phone half the time, but it was all so weird but not. Quinn is a very nice person, and she kind of hates herself for even liking the blonde, and while the possessive nature was still there, halfway through the day the other woman seem to have warmed up to Rachel, or maybe Finn spoke to her, but the point it she and Quinn got along fine, even sharing a few jokes to Finn's expense. It's all so odd for her.

But then there are moments like this when Rachel remembers why she should not be here, and needs go back home and stop doing this to herself.

The diner erupts into applause and Rachel can't help but laugh when she watches both Burt and Carole bow dramatically to their audience. She shakes her head giggling as they step off the small stage, hand in hand, Burt kissing Carole which everyone awes in response. T hen Kurt is up and he's swaying slightly much to everyone's amusement.

"Next up will be my lovely brother, Finn. My brother from another mother. The pain in my behind since we were 16 years old. The one who wouldn't know what a good fashion sense was if it beat him..."

"Alright Kurt they get it!" Finn calls out as he gets on the stage to take the microphone from a still tipsy Kurt.

Rachel smiles, seeing the flush in Finn's cheeks and she knows he's embarrassed, she didn't realize he was going to sing tonight. He seem so adamant against it all day. Rachel smirks despite herself, this is no doubt Kurt's doing. Sure enough Kurt's next words has her shaking her head in disbelief, the shorter man not even needing the microphone, with the volume in which he is speaking.

"Let's shake things up, brother dear, I'm going to choose a song for you." Kurt says brightly and holds up his hand when Finn begins to protest, "Nothing too bad, I promise. In fact you love this song."

"I thought the whole point about karaoke is that the _person_ chooses?" Finn all but whines.

A few of his friends heckle him wholeheartedly, for being a chicken, one of Finn's to be put it lightly _crude_ friends Puck, tells Finn not so politely to 'stop being a pussy'. Puck or Noah as Rachel insist on calling him and not his ridiculously stupid nickname, is crass, crude and sexist and Rachel for the life of her does not understand why Finn would even be friends, far less best friends with this man. On more than one occasion he has hit on her and at first she politely declined, but after the third time she's been less than pleasant with her responses, and by now she's come to the conclusion he _enjoys_ her retort.

He kind of reminds her of Finn when she first met him all those months ago, and it kind of explains so much, because clearly when Finn was frustrated with the whole situation, and she herself was less than cheery to be around, he was clearly channelling his idiotic friend. Something she has called Puck both to his face and around Finn, and much to her annoyance, both boys just found it hilarious.

The sound of clapping brings her out of her musing and she smiles when she sees Finn sitting on a stool microphone in his hand, Kurt still without one speaks loudly over the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen. I give you Finn Hudson singing Frank Sinatra's _It Had to Be You_."

Rachel's eyebrows raise at the selection, more surprise that Finn even knows this song, far less likes it. She's heard of it, but she can't remember it for the life of her, even when the intro begins she knows she's not familiar with the tune at all.

As he begins to sing the first verse, Rachel is in awe at his talent, the rawness in his voice as he sings lowly, not even watching the screen in front of him, in fact she realizes he's looking at _her_ as he sings. Their eyes lock and its then the words he is singing begin to register to her.

_Why do I do, just as you say,__  
>Why must I just, give you your way<br>Why do I sigh, why don't I try, to forget_

Music is her life, it has always spoken to her and as Finn sings these words, as he looks her. He looks at her like she's the only one in this room, in the _world_. She feels like everything else , _everyone_ else just disappeared. The lyrics hitting closer to home than she'd ever imagined possible.

_I wandered around, and finally found, the somebody who__  
>Could make me be true, and could make me be blue<br>And even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you_

She's kind of in awe, at how much this song reflects them and this whole messed up situation, and the way Finn soft voice fills the small diner, fills her _heart_. She is just so overwhelmed with so many emotions. She loves him so much, and she doesn't know how she's supposed to let him go. She hates this, she hates that fate brought them together, then tore them apart. She hates that she was a coward all those months ago, when she was given the chance. She hates that he didn't fight for her, for _them_. She hates herself, that despite everything and knowing everything, she _still_ loves him just as much if not more than all those months ago. But what she hates the most is that she's missed her chance.

_Some others I've seen, might never be mean__  
>Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do<br>For nobody else, gave me a thrill,  
>With all your faults, I love you still<br>It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you_

They have never voiced their feelings for each other, she knows she loves him, and she's almost certain he feels the same way about her and as he sings this song to _her_. She's beginning to think this is way of telling her, he loves her. Her heart constricts and his gaze never wavers from hers as he sings the last few lines again. The music then dies around them as everyone applauses, she feels tears prickling behind her eyes and Finn is _still_ looking at her, but then the spell breaks and Quinn gets up on stage and tugs a still somewhat stunned Finn off. Rachel watches as the blonde tugs Finn out the door at the side of the stage, she can't see Quinn's face, but just before he steps out, Finn turns his head and their eyes lock for a brief moment.

Rachel takes a deep breath, and slowly stands, grateful to be sitting in the back, as she slips out the door. When the cool Colorado wind hits her face, she can no longer keep her emotions at bay and the tears just begin to fall. She sits on the small step leading into the diner, the dull noise from inside fading in the background as she wipes her eyes trying to calm down. She needs to call Aaron or Santana, one of them will convince her leaving is the right thing to do, cause right now she needs someone to make the decision for her.

That's when she hears something coming from the left, leans forward peeking around the corner of the building and her eyes widen when she sees Finn and Quinn standing a few feet away. Finn's back is to her and Quinn is standing in front of him so she can't see her face.

"...you know I'll always love you." She hears Finn's soft voice, some of what he says getting lost in the wind, her heart constricts at his admission.

Maybe she imagined it all. Everyone always said she had an overactive imagination as a child, maybe all this time she thought Finn felt the same way when in reality, he just cares for her, after all he's loved Quinn since he was 15 years old. Maybe it was just all in her head, and she saw what she wanted to see.

"...promise me...never let...love you like that." The wind is picking up speed around them and Rachel can only hear bits of what Quinn is saying, so she still not sure what's going on.

But then she sees Finn bend his head forward, and Quinn takes a step towards him, her arms wrapped around his waist, and that's all she sees before she turns around and walks away. Tears streaming down her face as she walks away from Finn, from Boulder, from _everything_. Her heart aching as she finally gets the answer she was looking for. Even though it's not what she was hoping for.

So she walks away.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The song Finn sings is Frank Sinatra "It Had To Be You.". Fun fact? I did not know this song existed till yesterday when I was looking for a song for Finn to sing. I was even more surprised that the lyrics suit my story <em>perfectly. :)<em>

_Reviews are love ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

_This is it. The final chapter. _

_Words can not express how grateful I am to all of you for sticking with this from the very beginning, all the amazing reviews that I get both here and on tumblr encouraged me to continue with this. So I just want to thank you all for your kind words and I hope you enjoy this final chapter_

_I have to thank tiltingaxis for helping me in the beginning of this story, if it weren't for you I don't think I would have started this, thank you for planing and plotting with me all those months ago as well beta-ing the first few chapters. Thanks to Pea, Wendi and Marcela for listening to my rambles about this story and convincing me to continue with it when I really didn't want to._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone?" Finn asks in horror as his mother hands him a very family pink post it. He looks down at the note, his hand shaking as he reads Rachel's neat cursive.<p>

_Carole_,

_Thank you so much for your hospitality and welcoming me into your home. It was so nice to meet you, Burt and Kurt you are all as wonderful as Finn says you are. _

_Can you tell Finn I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I hope he stays as wonderful as he is and I wish him all the best in the future. Once again it was lovely meeting you._

_Rachel_

"Why didn't you call me?" Finn asks in frustration, as he crumples the paper in his hand, "When did she leave?"

"I don't know honey, when I got up this morning and it was on the dining room table." Carole says calmly.

Finn growls not believing his luck, last night everything was _finally_ settling into place, things were looking up, he and Quinn talked and he thought for sure today would finally be the chance he and Rachel were hoping for. He was hoping to talk to Rachel last night but that did not go as planned.

Finn suddenly turns to Kurt, who is currently sitting at the table eating pancakes, and Finn's not even surprised that his brother isn't nursing a hangover. "You said she came back to the ranch because she wasn't feeling well."

Kurt snorts, "Finn, I was two drinks away from telling you that I was running off with the circus and left Blaine for some acrobat or something."

Finn growls two steps away from wanting to _throttle_ his brother, "If I had known you were talking out of your drunken ass! I would have gone after her."

"So are you telling me, you woke me up at the ass crack of dawn for _nothing_?" Puck grumbles, but despite his words he's already helping himself to some pancakes. Finn had enlisted his best friend to occupy Rachel for the day while he made finalized his plans to well to put it simply, _woo_ her.

"Finny what's going on?" His mother asks with concern, "I don't understand, did you and Rachel have a fight? Was it about Quinn?"

Finn looks across at his mother in surprise, although he really shouldn't be, she just has a way of knowing _everything_ about his life, she was the only one that picked up that something happened between him and Rachel when he got home all those months ago, "I'm in love with her."

"I'd hope so, or else you being with her for the past six months would have been the stupidest thing you have ever done." Kurt says in between bites, pointing a fork at Finn, "And that's saying something."

"He's talking about _Rachel_, you idiot." Puck says with a laugh, helping himself to another pancake.

Finn shakes his head as Kurt flips Puck off and completely ignores their mother's protest, but instead turns to Finn his eyes gleaming, and Finn is bracing himself for what's to come, "You are _in love_ with her? Why did I not _know_ this? More importantly why are you _here_? You need to go after her!"

"Kurt, give the boy time to breathe." Burt says on the opposite side of the table shaking his head, he looks across at Finn, "Son, I'm glad you have figured out things and it's clear that Rachel obviously cares for you, but what about Quinn?"

"Dad who _cares_. Quinn left Finn's ass on the curb over 7 years ago. I say let her get a taste of her own medicine. Forget her. Finn should just go after Rachel, make up or out or whatever before tomorrow night, so I can go to the Tony's with you."

"Kurt!" Finn and his parent's screech at Kurt, while Puck claps in approval.

"Twinkle toes, you finally grew a pair. I'm proud, but lay off Q, it's not her fault Rachel was the best sex Finn ever had."

"_Puck."_ Finn growls, he _knew_ he shouldn't have told Puck about that, he doesn't _dare _look at his mother, Burt is trying to hide a smirk behind his coffee, while Kurt currently has a finger in each ear as he _sings_ to not hear anymore.

"Would you behave?" Carole reprimands slapping Kurt on the back of the head, which both Finn and Puck immediately snickers, she sends them both a glare, which immediately sobers them up, "Now are all three of you finished acting like teenagers?"

"Yes Mom." They all chiming in, something they use to do since they were kids, including Puck.

Sure enough, Finn's Mom rolls her eyes at their behaviour and then looks back at Finn questioningly, "Burt's right though, what about Quinn? I know hurting her is inevitable in this instance but I hope you respect her enough to speak to her."

"Why? Not like she considered Finn when she left his ass for Paris."

"_Kurt!"_

Finn shakes his head now wishing he did _not_ announce to his family about his feelings to Rachel, "_Quinn_ actually was the one who told me to go after Rachel."

"Still can't believe _she_ was the one to give you back your balls only for you to go and hand them to Rachel."

"Noah!" Carole says in exasperation slapping _him _on the head and glaring at Kurt and Burt who are both chuckling behind their coffee mugs, when he turns to Finn, Finn looks at her innocently after having flipping off Puck as well, "Now what happened with Quinn? I'd hope that she'd warm up to Rachel after you three went out yesterday, but I didn't really expect her to just give up on your relationship."

"Why, she did before didn't she?" Kurt cuts in, but holds up his hands in defense when their mother glares at him, Finn's not even mad at his brother, he's gotten so use to _those_ kind of remarks he never says anything, partially because he knows the truth behind Kurt's snark and he also gets it because _Kurt_ was the one that helped Finn through that break up with Quinn.

"Finny, can you please explain to me what's going on?" His mom says calmly, but her tone alone tells both Kurt and Puck they are _not_ allowed to give their input.

"Well last night after I sang that Sinatra song to Rachel...I mean, _fuck_ I didn't _mean_ to..."

"Oh please you were eye fucking the chick from the beginning," Puck says dryly.

"Oh I _knew_ it." Kurt says excitedly, "One step closer to rubbing elbows with the likes of Broadways best."

"Hummel you didn't even _see_ the performance you were busy hysterically crying into your phone telling your boy toy how much you miss his..."

"I _was_ slightly inhibited." Kurt cuts off Puck sending daggers at Finn's best friend. Finn watches on in amusement.

"Okay, enough you two." Burt speaks up, "Let Finn tell his story before Carole decides to make Finn an only child and friendless."

Finn watches as Kurt huffs not amused , but he continues with his story when his mother looks at him pointedly, "So after the song Quinn and I spoke."

_"Are you in love with her?" Quinn is standing in front of him, her hands on her hips, but her expression isn't one of hurt, pain or even anger. Finn can't read her expression at all._

_"I...what... why.." He stutters in surprise because he was _not_ expecting this at all, _

_When Quinn's shoulder slump in almost defeat she repeats her question, "Just...just answer the question Finn."_

_"I'm so sorry." Finn says earnestly, "I thought that it was just a phase. It would pass when I was _away_ from the close confines of that cottage. But then she came back and...I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't do this to hurt you."_

_"No, we both should have stopped holding on to something that wasn't there." Quinn says quietly, "We both knew this was ending long before that girl was ever in the picture."_

_Finn bites his lip to refrain from mentioning that Rachel was always in the picture for him since Quinn came back, "I know a lot of things happened between us, but I need you to know I'll always love you Quinn. You were my first of so many things. No one is going to replace those memories for me."_

_He watches as Quinn wipes a stray tear from her eye and she smiles at him sadly, "You see when you say things like that you remind me why I love you."_

_They share a small smile as Quinn continues as she looks at Finn in the eye, "I see the way you looked at her when you sang that song. It's the same way she's been looking at you since she got here."_

_Finn heart speeds up at the thought, but he resists from questioning her further, he knows its Quinn's job to observe people and he can't help but feel his heart swell at thought as Quinn takes his hand in her own._

_"Promise me something?" She asks and Finn gulps, nodding as he sees her eyes fill again, "Never let...don't let yourself make the same mistakes we did. I think she really loves you Finn, I wasn't watching _you_ through out that song, but her. She really loves you Finn, I've never seen love like that before. The unrequited love is something I only...Don't let go of it Finn."_

_Finn looks at Quinn closely as she wipes away some of her tears, he didn't think she'd get so emotional over _another_ woman's feelings for him, until it hit him, "Quinn, who was it? Who was the guy that broke your heart?"_

_Finn watches as Quinn face crumbles and she wipes her eyes furiously, "He didn't break mine. I broke his. I missed my chance and so I came back to Boulder hoping I could fix my past and wouldn't have to worry about the present anymore. Fat lot of good that did me. Six months later and I'm still alone."_

_Finn sighs and tugs her into a hug, placing a brief kiss on her forehead, "Maybe you should take your own advice."_

_When she sends him a withering glare, Finn holds up his hands in defence, knowing when to push his luck and when to leave well enough alone, "Okay minding my own business, although if we're going to get technical _you_..."_

_"Finn just go talk to Rachel." Quinn says shoving him by the shoulder, he looks at her in horror at which she simply rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to his cheek, "Don't be a stranger okay?"_

_"I won't."_

"That's all so very touching, but your girl is already halfway across the country." Puck points out stuff a piece of bacon into his mouth, he's like the worst Jew ever.

"Wait I want to know who the guy is that Quinn was talking about!" Kurt protests.

Finn scowls at his brother, "No, you are going to help me find a way to get in contact with Rachel."

"Well you obviously can't do the whole running into the airport and stopping her thing, since we don't know when she left," Kurt says, placing a finger against his chin in deep thought, "Ooh, what about going to her doorstep, now _that's_ romantic. I happen to know that she loves lilies and I know the perfect place in a little shop close to my office that sells them. It would be perfect!"

"Only one problem with that Romeo." Puck remarks, "He doesn't have her address, and somehow I don't see Rachel being listed in the phonebook."

"Oh, I know where she lives." Kurt says breezily,

Finn looks at his brother incredulously, "_Dude_, violation of privacy much?"

"Shit Hud, if you do don't sweep in and take this chick, I think Hummel would go straight for her." Puck says in a low whistle.

"Boys." Finn's mother calls out again, she looks at Kurt shaking her head in disbelief, "I'm not even going to get into this Kurt, but you'll help your brother out though. Take him to her."

"Already a few steps ahead of you mother." Kurt says pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket, "I took the liberty in calling the airline soon as you told Rachel left. Granted it was more selfish reasons, when I realized that she and Finn clearly had a fight. I booked a flight for Finn hoping he will make up with her so that I could get an invite to the Tony's tomorrow _but_ seeing as its for more romantic reasons I am more than happy to..."

"Would get to the point already twinkle toes?" Puck says in exasperation.

"_Rude_." Kurt glares at him but continues anyway and turns to look at Finn, "I booked us both a flight, I'm not letting you run loose in Manhattan again."

"You're awesome dude!" Finn says brightly pulling Kurt into a hug, "Creepy as fuck with your obsession with Rachel, but a lifesaver."

"One problem?" Kurt points out, "All the flights were booked for the day and I couldn't get one till lunch time tomorrow."

"Fuck." Finn says with a groan plopping down on a seat, "But she has her awards thing tomorrow."

"Well I know for a fact that, she gets ready at her apartment, her stylist and makeup artist is one of her best friends." Kurt says matter-of-factly, "And people don't arrive at those things till much later in the evening you have plenty of time."

"This is the one time, I'm glad for your unhealthy obsession with things." Finn says gratefully.

"More like he's stalking your girl, if want to look at it like that." Puck remarks, ducking when a dinner roll flies across the table at him. Carole's voice ringing throughout the room as Burt chuckles on in amusement.

* * *

><p>"So we're really not going to talk about this?" Santana asks as she stands in front of Rachel, who is currently sitting on a chair, dressed in shorts and a tank while Santana does her makeup.<p>

"There is nothing to talk about." Rachel says determinedly as she closes her eyes allowing her best friend to put on her eye shadow, "I went. We talked. I met his family. It didn't work out, end of story."

"You do realize that the more you say that, doesn't mean it will suddenly be true right?"

"Can you just drop it?" Rachel says with a sigh, clenching her eyes closed tightly and breathing in deeply hoping to prevent the tears from falling, "If I get into it I'm going to cry."

"Can't have that, don't want to mess up the makeup." Santana says with an understanding smile, "Save that for when you win tonight."

Rachel opens her eyes, her heart racing at the thought, "I just want to focus on tonight and nothing or no one else."

"Tonight's your night, Rachie. I can feel it." Santana says determinedly, grinning at Rachel, "You're going to wipe the floor with those bitches, you're up against."

"San! Those women are multiple Tony winners and nominees! They are the most respected women in the business!" Rachel says with a laugh.

"Ha, well Rachel Berry is gonna kick their asses." Santana says with a smirk, moving on to grab some blush from the table, she then looks at Rachel seriously, "If anyone deserves this, it's you babe."

"Thank you." Rachel smiles her eyes filling with tears, "San, you're going to make me cry."

"Please bitch, that's what waterproof is all about, can't have you looking like a racoon when you go up to make your speech, that would look bad on me."

Rachel giggles as she places her feet on the chair and hugs her knees to her chest, the butterflies in her stomach increasing tenfold at the thought of tonight, "I'm nervous."

"I know." Santana says softly squeezing Rachel's shoulder, "But you know Aaron and I will be there cheering you on, no matter where we are sitting."

"You two are sure you're okay with giving my Dads your seats in the front with me?" Rachel asks, originally Santana and Aaron were going to sit with her and the cast of Beauty and the Beast as Rachel's guest but, Rachel's best friends told her she should take her fathers to the Tony's.

"Rach, you've been dreaming about this moment since you were 6 years old." Santana says, "Hell I've been forced to some of your pretend award ceremonies. Your _first_ Tony nomination your Dads need to be there with you. Your dreams are coming true."

"I really think I may have a chance at this." Rachel says quietly, voicing her hopes for the first time, she may be confident in her abilities, but when up against these amazing women for the first time, she's obviously weary but at some point she honestly believes that Santana may be right."

"Of course you do." Santana says breezily as though its a sure thing, "Now enough of this sentimental crap, we have to get you in this dress and all sexy. Hopefully that brother of Finn's makes him watch the show and he can eat his heart out for letting you go."

Rachel smiles at her friends words, allowing Santana to finish put on her makeup, not bothering to point out that _she _ was the one that left with a word and without discussing anything with Finn. Maybe she should have fought for him more, or the very least told him how she felt and let _him_ decide what he wanted instead of giving up yet again.

Rachel shakes her head and focuses on the now. Tonight is about her and only her, she's not going to let anything else get in the way.

But yet as Santana moves to do her hair, Rachel can't help but wish Finn was here with her.

* * *

><p>Rachel sits between her fathers, each other them holding her hands in a vice grip as the presenter <em>slowly<em> introduces the nominations for lead actress, Rachel finds herself squeezing her father's hands and smiling brightly as they saw her name and the camera pans in her direction. She feels her purse vibrate on her lap and she _knows_ its Santana texting her. Her best friend specifically said she'll texting her during and after the announcement.

As one of the presenters slowly pull open the envelop with the winner, Rachel feels like she has lump in her throat the size of a basket ball, blood rushing through her ears like a tidal wave, her entire body buzzing in anticipation, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she's pretty sure its beating as loud as a drum.

When she hears her name, her body freezes, time stops and she's almost certain she imagined it and its someone else's name they called. But then everyone is cheering around her, her father's are pulling her into a two way hug and she finds her body being pulled to her feet and people are hugging and kissing her as she walks to the stage.

As she walks along the aisle towards the stage, and the announcer giving a little summary of her work, her heart swells and she can't even stop the tears if she tried. When she goes up on stage and accepts her away after hugging the two presenters, she looks on at the audience and her mind goes blank, the feeling of the heavy award in her hand, the screaming audience has her overwhelmed and for the first time in her life she's at a loss for words. She takes a step towards to the microphone, trying to compose herself when she hears it.

The sound of someone whistling then a yell, brings her out of her shock, "Go Rachie Rach!"

Rachel laughs into the microphone smiling at the audience silently thanking her best friend and that was the little push she needed and suddenly she's overwhelmed with words as she begins to thank everyone under the sun for her award, her cast and crew, the directors, everyone. When she finally reaches the most important people in her life she smiles through her tears as she looks in the direction where she knows Santana and Aaron are sitting.

"...I just want to thank my best friends, who...if it weren't for these two people I would not be standing here today. You guys pushed me, and believed in me when no one else did, when I gave up on my dreams and started to break under the pressure, you held my hand through everything...I don't know what I would do without you too. I love you both more than either of you can imagine.

To my Dads, its no secret that we've had our differences, but it means the world to me that you are here, thank you for encouraging me to dream big when I was younger and going to every recital and music competition I've ever been in. I love you both.

And finally to someone very near and dear to my heart, he may not know how I truly feel, but I just want to thank him for saving my life, for teaching me about forgiveness, showing me that there is more to life than work, that there is more to _me_ than my job and that I'm capable of so much more. I know I missed my chance, but you always told me its better later than never, so I just want you know that I am so in love with you, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Thank you for everything, Finn."

Rachel takes a deep breath, not bothering to wipe her way her tears as she smiles at the camera and bows to the audience, "Thank You."

As she allows people to usher her off the stage, she wipes her tears finally feeling like a weight has lifted off her shoulders. She knows the likelihood that Finn saw her speech is slim to done and it doesn't change anything, and she didn't say it expecting anything, but it was good to get it off her chest and finally say it out loud.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Rachel walks tiredly into the lobby of her and Aaron's apartment building after thanking the guard at the front for his congratulations. She squeezes the Tony in her hand and grins excitedly, after celebrating with her cast, crew, best friends and Dads, she's exhausted and just ready to collapse into bed, before she has to do a few more interviews in the morning. The entire night has been so surreal to her she doesn't think there are enough words in the dictionary to express her mood right now. She looks at the award yet again and giggles to herself, she's about to press the button at the elevator when a familiar voice stops her dead in her tracks.<p>

"That award looks good in your hand, Princess."

Rachel eyes widen as she turns to her left and gasps when she see's Finn leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest as he gives her a crooked smile. She looks at him in shock, her fingers tightening around the neck of her award as he slowly makes his way towards her, his eyes softening as he takes in her entire outfit.

"Hey Tiny."

"What...how...what are you doing here?" She asks in amazement, her mind reeling, her heart thumping against her chest, the deserted lobby is deafening her.

"I saw your speech." Finn says softly taking a step towards her, her breath hitches as she waits for him to touch her, but instead he leans behind her and presses the elevator button.

When the doors ding open, and Finn gestures for her to step in. She silently follows him and once the door closes and she presses the code for her floor she turns to look at him at a loss for words as he takes steps towards her again, this time tucking her hair behind her ear, "I wanted to congratulate you on your win."

"You came all this way to congratulate me?" Rachel asks softly, as she turns her face into his hand which is now resting against her cheek. Her own hands hanging loosely at her side, her Tony still grasp between her fingers.

Finn shakes his head in the negative, his thumb rubbing against her cheek, her heart speeding up at his next words, "I came to tell you I love you, only for you to beat me to it and tell the entire world. How is a guy supposed to compete with that?"

Rachel chokes back a sob as her eyes fill with tears at his words, "Maybe you should tell me anyway."

"I love you Rachel." Finn whispers his eyes boring into hers, "And I'm done with hiding and pretending I don't feel the way that I do. I'm not going to let you go."

Rachel gasps as Finn continues, " I had more things to add, to convince you, but you kind of were two steps ahead of me as always."

Rachel giggles between her tears and presses her forehead against Finn, "Finn, just kiss me."

Finn smiles and _finally_ lowers his mouth to hers, he nips and sucks at her bottom lip, taking her lip between his own before he prods her closed lips with his tongue. She gasps against him as he pushes her gently back against the elevator wall kissing her soundly, his hands cupping her cheek as she puts everything that she's feeling into this kiss, she can taste the saltiness of her tears mixing as their tongues duel , and when he finally pulls back, his forehead against hers as the both breathe deeply.

"You told the whole world how you felt about me," Finn says softly his breathing still laboured, his voice teasing as he smiles down at her, "Think you could tell me now?"

Rachel laughs as she gets on her tip toes again and presses a firm kiss to his lips, "I love you too Finn."

They both smile at each other, their lips gravitating towards each other yet again, when the elevator chimes signalling they reached Rachel's apartment.

They both look across as the doors open and Rachel looks at her living room then at Finn, smiling teasingly "Wanna come inside? We have all night."

"No we have the rest of our lives, "

Rachel giggles echo throughout the room as the elevator doors close. Finn's words might be totally cheesy, but he's never been more right.

This is just the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Thank you all for reading :)<em>**


End file.
